The One Who Changed It All
by BlueLionFox
Summary: While fighting in the preliminary rounds Hinata unknowingly unlocks her mothers doujutsu. She uses this to give her an advantage in her fight with Neji and pulls out a win at the last minute. Challenge by Danak.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge by Danak: An interesting epiphany popped in my head that I would like to see people write about. It is a definite Alternate Universe type of story line, one in which challenges people to write about Hyuuga Hinata. In this challenge she obtains the Sharingan eye, which was something that her clan tried to suppress within her. But she activates it in a fight, much to her father's horror. In the process of this happening, we learn more in regard's to her mother who has obvious blood ties to the Uchiha clan. It can be any pairing, but I do definitely prefer a Naru/Hina combination.**

_**Summary: While fighting in the preliminary rounds Hinata unknowingly unlocks her mothers doujutsu. She uses this to give her an advantage in her fight with neji and pulls out a win at the last minute. How long can Hinata keep this a secret with the finals only a month away. How will this go over with the Hyuuga clan and what will the rest of Konoha think when they all find out about this. But more importantly can Hinata finally get the courage to tell Naruto what everyone else knows before one of her best friends blow her secret?**_

**The One Who Changed it all**

Hinata was sitting in the guest room of the Hyuuga compound waiting for her time to come out. She looked out the window and saw Tenten giving out orders to everyone within her sight, no one was safe from the weapon expert of the village. Hana was checking to make sure everyone was who they claimed to be and had their invites, no one got passed her nose. She looked around and didn't see her older sister/sensei/mother figure and started to panic and made a clone. Just as the clone opened the door Kurenai and Hanabi walked in, "you know your not to leave this room Hinata" Kurenai said.

"I didn't see you when I looked out and panicked" Hinata responded.

Kurenai laughed, "where else would I be but at my sisters wedding" she asked.

Hinata shrugged, "you have been talking to Kiba a lot" she said.

Kurenai rolled her eyes, "you always will come before him, your the daughter I always wanted and the sister I never wanted" she said.

*-*-*-*

Hinata was woken up from her dream by someone knocking n her door, "Hinata time to wake up" the person said. Hinata moaned and rolled over and climbed out of bed she walked to her closet and looked at herself in her large mirror, "I wish I could talk to Naruto-kun without making myself look stupid" she whispered. She walked out to the family dining room after she showered and dressed and saw only Hanabi there, "where is father he is usually the first one here" she asked.

"In his office something about having more important things to do than sit here and eat with us" Hanabi said.

"Oh" Hinata said as she sat down and started to eat. She looked over at her sister, they never been close but she never actually tried to talk to Hanabi either. After giving it some thought she decided to try and become closer to her, "so Hanabi what are you going to do today" she asked.

Hanabi looked up from her food, "why are you so interested, you never showed interest before" she asked.

"I realize that we don't know much about each other, I would like to get to know you more" Hinata answered.

Hanabi looked at her for a minute, "nothing but train like always" she finally said.

"You mean you don't want to do kid stuff" Hinata asked.

"Kid stuff" Hanabi asked.

"Yea, like go to the park, make friends, stuff to have fun besides always training" Hinata said.

"You did that stuff and look how you turned out, you might not even make the cut to be a kunoichi" Hanabi said.

"But at least I have friends and have a life" Hinata retorted bitterly and angrily.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that" Hanabi said.

"Sure you didn't, no one ever does" Hinata said and got up and left the dining room leaving her food unfinished.

Hanabi watched her leave and looked back at the servant, "what did I do wrong" asked the 7 year old.

"Everything" the servant replied.

"How" Hanabi asked.

"Because you treat her like everyone else does, the entire family treats her as if she is a waste of time never giving her a chance at anything, she tried to get to know you and you shot her down with that comment, all she was doing was trying to know more about her sister" the servant said and grabbed Hinata's unfinished food and went to the kitchen.

*-*-*-*

Hinata was walking through the village when Kiba stopped her, "hey Hinata where are you going we don't find out if we made the cut to be a team until tomorrow" he asked.

"Leave me alone Kiba" Hinata replied still mad over what Hanabi said.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to join me on a walk" Kiba said.

"No I don't want to join you on a walk, when will you realize I don't like you that way, I like Naruto-kun and always will, now just leave me alone" Hinata exploded at the Inuzuka and ran away.

Kiba looked at the retreating girl in shock. A few feet from Kiba stood an equally shocked Naruto, Hana, and Tenten. Kiba looked at them, "was it something I said" he asked.

Hana shook her head, "I think she has finally snapped" she said.

"So Hinata is a physic" Naruto asked.

Tenten face-palmed, "its psycho Naruto and no she is not" she told him.

"So what do we do, we can't just let her run off like that" Kiba asked.

"Why not" Naruto asked, "hey wait what did she mean by she likes me" Naruto asked.

The three sweat-dropped, "it means how it sounds, she likes you" Hana said.

"But why, hey maybe we can be friends" Naruto said.

Hana sweat-dropped, "yes maybe you could but I think you have to ask her to find out" she said.

Unknown to the 4 a purple haired jounin saw the entire things and decided to have a talk with a certain Hyuuga heir. She quickly found said girl sitting in a forest looking over a waterfall, "beautiful isn't it" she asked.

Hinata looked up, "Anko-san" she stuttered in surprise.

"The one and only" Anko replied.

"Why are you here" Hinata stuttered.

"Well funny thing, I was enjoying my day off when I came across a certain person yelling at her future teammate, although it wasn't exactly a loud yell, but more importantly a certain someone heard it and found out you like him" Anko said.

"You m-mean N-Naruto-kun knows I l-like him" Hinata asked nervously.

"More or less, he cant figure out what it means though, also Tenten and Hana heard" Anko said.

"Oh no what am I going to do, I'm not ready for him to find out" Hinata panicked.

Anko noticed she don't stutter when panicked or angered, "you first should work on that stutter, then you should work on your confidence, then refine your skills" she said.

"How do I do that" Hinata asked.

Anko smiled, "I know your my Hime's student but I think I will help your training" she said.

"Your Hime" Hinata asked.

"Yes Kurenai and me are dating" Anko said.

"Oh" was all Hinata said.

"Well now enough talk get up, time for training" Anko said.

"Tr-training, but I have the day off" Hinata said.

"There is no days off for a kunoichi, now I really don't know how to work on a persons confidence so instead we are going to jump straight into the training, we will work on speed, agility, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, chakra control, chakra reserve, beginners medic, poisons, and anything else I think you should know" Anko said.

"Kenjutsu" Hinata asked confused.

"Yes the art of sword fighting, its something I learned when I was still under Orochimaru, now stop stalling get on the lake all our training will take place there" Anko said.

"A-Anko-sensei ca-can you not tell an-anyone your tr-training me" Hinata asked.

"Sure whatever now lets go, we only have 3 hours until its lunch time, I want to get you through the basics of how my training works before then" Anko said. Hinata stood on the lake with Anko, who took out a few kunai's, "now this part of training is the speed and agility, the best kunoichi will never overpower most shinobi's, with the exception of Tsunade of course, now in order to give yourself a fair chance you have to be able to dodge any and everything that comes your way" she said. And immediately started to throw the kunai's at Hinata. Hinata dodged to the right and had to quickly jumped to the left, as soon as her feet touched the water she was hit with a kunai, "Hinata never take you eyes off your opponent, always be ready to dodge anything" Anko coached. They continued for a few more minutes, "OK Hinata that's enough you did good, now I want to start you with a little taijutsu training" Anko said. Hinata got into her Jyuuken stance, "I'm not expert on Jyuuken, but ain't your stance a little off" Anko asked.

"Well I'm to small for the normal stance so I use the closest stance I can get into" Hinata said.

Anko nodded, "a simple solution but not very effective, have you thought about modifying the style into something your comfortable with" she asked.

"No" Hinata replied.

"Why" Anko asked.

"I don't want to disappoint father" Hinata said.

"Well from what I hear there is nothing that can make him anymore disappointed in you so why not make the style work for you instead of something that will never work" Anko asked.

"I'll try" Hinata said.

"Good, now find a stance that is comfortable for you to move through your style with" Anko said.

Hinata went into every stance she could think of but none was just right in her mind. After 30 minutes she gave up, "I can't find a stance that I feel comfortable with" she said.

"Don't worry it will come to you, now get ready" Anko said and attacked Hinata without any other warning. Hinata stumbled back and was able to dodge under Anko's hit and spent around her and struck out at the jounin, who smacked Hinata's hand aside and continued her attack. Hinata continued to dodge Anko's attacks the best she could. They spared for an hour and a half until Anko stopped with no warning, "Hinata you did good, but the reason I stopped is because you almost developed a style that fits your body" she said.

"What do you mean, all I did was try and dodge and hit you when I was close enough and saw an opening" Hinata replied.

"I know, but you never stopped moving, even when I stepped back you kept moving to keep me off balance, can you do that again" Anko asked.

"I'll try" Hinata said.

"Don't try Hinata do it, taijutsu is the basic fundamental of every ninja, if you can't get this right then there is no point in continuing, you have potential you need to unlock it" Anko said.

"OK I will do it" Hinata said.

"That's what I want to hear" Anko said. Hinata took a deep slow breath, she put her arms up so they both was in front of her, but the right one was bent at the elbow so it was just in front of her right breast, the left arm was barely bent at the elbow, she then started to stagger around, think Jackie Chan's drunken fist, she moved around but never losing her balance or center of gravity, "now act like your fighting someone" Anko ordered.

Hinata staggered around and threw her right hand out faster than she ever did in the 'normal' Jyuuken stance, she turned and spent while bending at the waist and kicking behind her with her left leg. She threw herself on her hands and did a handspring and spread her legs while turning her hands so she was spinning, then flipped up right and got back into her fighting stance, stagger and all. Anko smiled, "great job Hinata, once you master this stance you will be great, now all you have to do is learn another taijutsu style to mix it up and you will be fine" she praised.

Anko and Hinata walked through the forest back towards the village to eat lunch. They arrived at a small diner and saw Kurenai so went to join her, "hey Hime" Anko said.

"Hello, is there a reason you two are together" Kurenai asked.

"Well I'm training her" Anko said.

"What, that's my job I'm her sensei" Kurenai said.

"I know that, its just extra help" Anko said.

Kurenai eyed Anko, "why" she asked.

"Please let her continue to help" Hinata said.

Kurenai looked at Hinata, "fine, but my training comes first" she said.

"Of course" Anko said.

"Now what did you train on today" Kurenai asked.

"The main thing we did was work on her taijutsu, I must say with some direction she will be a great kunoichi" Anko said.

"I know that already, why do you think I wanted her instead of Ino or Sakura" Kurenai said.

"I thought it was because Hinata wasn't a fangirl" Anko said.

Kurenai rolled her eyes, "that had nothing to do with it, I chose Hinata because she reminds me of myself and I believe she can become a sennin with the right training"she said.

"Sensei did we make the cut to be genin's" Hinata asked.

Kurenai smiled, "yup, only 3 teams made the cut and your on one of those teams" she said.

Hinata smiled, "what about Naruto-kun" she asked.

Kurenai frowned, "he needs a lot of training to be an effective shinobi" she said.

Hinata's face dropped, "he didn't make it" she asked.

"His team made it, barely but he needs a lot of training" Kurenai said.

Anko shook her head, "you almost gave the poor girl a heart attack" she said.

*-*-*-*

Hinata walked into the compound happy that she was now a genin but tired from the training she went through. She walked to her room without being spotted by anyone and laid on her bed. When there was a knock on her door, "Hinata can I come in" she heard Hanabi's voice.

Hinata immediately remembered what she said, "yes" she said against her better judgment.

Hanabi walked in the room, "sorry I didn't mean what I said earlier" she said. Hinata just looked at her, to Hanabi her older sister seemed different than any Hyuuga, "I want to get to know you better also" she said. Hinata continued to look at her, "well I'll be in my room if you want to talk to me" she said.

"You can stay" Hinata said just Hanabi was about to leave her room.

"You don't hate me" Hanabi asked.

"Your my sister I can never hate you" Hinata said.

"But what I said earlier I thought you would be mad at me" the 7 year old replied.

Hinata smiled, "we are sisters we will say things that the other don't like, its part of the deal we get" she said.

"So what did you do today" Hanabi asked.

"Train and talked with some friends" Hinata said.

"Is there anyone you like" Hanabi asked.

"Why" Hinata asked eying her sister.

Hanabi shrugged, "I figured that's what sisters talked about" she said.

"Well I do like Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

Hanabi made a thinking face, "the loud boy who always wears orange" she asked.

"Yes" Hinata said.

"Father said he is a waste of space and needs to die" Hanabi said.

"I don't care what he says I like him and will someday marry him, if you have a problem with him then get out my room" Hinata defended HER Naruto-kun.

"I....um....huh" Hanabi said.

"Do you have a problem with Naruto-kun" Hinata asked.

"Um how can I have a problem with him, I don't know him" Hanabi asked.

"Good keep it that way" Hinata said.

"Um....OK" Hanabi said confused.

*-*-*-*

Hinata stood hidden behind a building watching as team 7 left foe a mission in Wave. She wanted to tell him bye, good luck on his mission, something anything but she couldn't get her legs to move or her mouth to speak. So she just stood there with the lunch she made for him as he walked further and further away from the village. She sighed and tried not to cry at her own weakness when he was out of her sight. She walked to her secret waterfall and sat down with the lunch specially made for Naruto. Kurenai came up to her a few minutes later, "didn't go so well did it" she asked.

"I'm such a failure, I can't even talk to him" she replied.

"Your not a failure Hinata, you just need time" Kurenai said sitting next to her.

"Why can't I talk to him" Hinata asked.

"Your afraid of rejection, but don't worry soon he will be doing whatever you say" Kurenai said.

"He is going to be so wrapped around your little finger when you say jump he ask how far" Anko said.

"Its 'how high' not 'how far'" Kurenai corrected.

"So the same message is got" Anko said. Hinata giggled at the thought of Naruto doing what she said when she said it.

*-*-*-*

Hinata, Tenten, and Hana was walking around the village since they all had the day off. Since Naruto was still in Wave Hinata couldn't spy on him like she always did so she decided to explore the village with her two best friends. As they walked past a shinobi shop Hinata stopped, "whats wrong Hina" Hana asked.

"I'm just thinking" Hinata replied.

"About what" Tenten asked.

"Maybe I should buy Naruto-kun some new clothes" Hinata answered.

Tenten and Hana nodded, "it would get him out of that orange outfit he wears" Tenten said.

"Whats wrong with that outfit I bought it for his 5th birthday" Hinata asked.

"Nothing, just he needs variety and a new identity you see how people treats him, he needs to show people that he is a shinobi and not the same kid who use to prank people for attention, and a new set of clothes will be a start" Tenten said.

"I agree with Tenny a new set of clothes will go a long way for him" Hana said.

"Yea, maybe some weights and a weapon also,oh and weapon training, he is not that good with weapons" Hinata said.

"I can help him train in weapons, just let me know the days so I can be ready, but I would prefer if it was in the morning or at night" Tenten said.

"Now all he needs is someone to teach him taijutsu, because I saw his team training and he inst learning nothing from his sensei" Hinata said.

"Why not Gai he is the taijutsu expert" Hana suggested.

"What and have him try and turn my Naruto-kun into another version of him" Hinata said in horror.

"Your right bad idea" Hana said.

"I know, he wants to surpass the Yondaime right" Hana and Tenten nodded, "well why not try and get the same person who trained the Yondaime to train Naruto-kun" Hinata suggested.

"Just one problem, how do we find a sennin and get him to train a genin" Hana said.

"I don't know" Hinata said.

"Maybe we should ask the Hokage" Tenten suggested.

"I don't know, how would he find him he can't even leave the village" Hinata said.

"So how do we find him" Hana asked.

The three thought for a minute when Tsume walked up to them, "what are you three doing I thought you would be shopping or something on your free day" she asked.

"Mom, what are you doing I thought you had a lot of work to do" Hana asked.

"That's the beauty of kage bushin's they do all the work and I get all the information, maybe one day I'll teach it to you three"she said.

"Maybe you can help us" Hana said.

"Help you with what" Tsume asked.

"You see Hina wants to help Naruto get stronger, she already agreed to buy him new clothes and weapons, Tenten agreed to train him to use his weapons, but she needs someone to help him with taijutsu" Hana said.

"So where do I come in at" Tsume asked.

"Well Hina thought that the best person to train him in taijutsu would be a sennin" Hana said.

"Jiraiya" Tsume guessed.

"Yes but we have noway of finding him" Hana said.

Tsume nodded, "I'll see what I can do" she told them.

Hinata, Tenten, and Hana thanked Tsume and walked into the clothing store, "so Hina what style are you going to get him" Tenten asked.

"I don't know he need something that stands out since that his personality but also makes people know he is serious" Hinata said.

"So something that's white or red" Hana asked.

"I think he will look better in red, it will make his eyes shine better" Hinata said.

"OK red, now pants or shorts" Tenten asked.

"Pants definitely" Hana and Hinata said together.

Tenten laughed, "OK you didn't have to yell at me" she said.

"Now all we need is a shirt" Hinata said.

"Something that shows off his body" Tenten said.

"Yea with the training he will get his body is going to be so hot, we definitely want to be able to see his muscles while he is wearing his shirt" Hana said.

So now with a few pairs of pants, shirts, and a pair of standard shinobi sandals the three walked to the register, "wait why not get him a jacket also" Hinata asked.

"And a pair of fingerless gloves" Tenten said.

"Sure I'll grab them" Hana said.

"So who are you buying all this stuff for" the lady about Tsume's age at the register asked.

"Not that it is any of your business but its for Naruto" Tenten said.

"Naruto Uzumaki I can't sell you that stuff" the lady said.

"And why not" Tenten asked.

"I don't answer to you buy something for yourselves, but I will not sell you anything for him" the lady said.

"For who" Kurenai asked from behind Hinata.

"Naruto, Hina is trying to buy him some new clothes but she wont sell us anything" Tenten said.

Kurenai looked at the lady, "I'm sure both the Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans will be happy to hear that your refusing to sell anything to their heirs" she said and walked out the store with Hinata, Hana, and Tenten.

"What, wait come back, you can buy anything, don't go wait" the lady yelled after them.

"Oh so now you will sell things for Naruto" Kurenai asked.

"Yes whatever you want" the lady said.

"And Naruto will be able to come in and buy whatever he wants at a price you would sell to anyone else" Kurenai asked.

"Yes" the lady said.

"He better and I will be checking his receipts so don't try and cheat him" Kurenai said. Hinata paid for the clothes and walked out, "now why are you buying these" Kurenai asked.

"Well because Naruto need some new clothes, weapons, and someone to train him in taijutsu, Tsume-san already said she will try and find Jiraiya to train him in taijutsu" Hinata explained.

"I see, well that's a good thing your doing" Kurenai said.

"Hey lets go to Tenny's shop" Hinata suggested.

"OK, but why there is nothing to do" Tenten said.

"You will see" Hinata said.

The three walked to Tenten's family shop after saying bye to Kurenai, "now why did you want to come here" Tenten asked.

Hinata walked up and down the rows of weapons, "how long until the chuunin exams" she asked.

"About 6 months why" Tenten asked.

"Because I need a katana, I'm training to use one but don't actually own one" Hinata said.

Tenten walked into the back and came out with a new katana, "its a new one my dad just made" she said.

"Tenten what are you doing I told you not to mess with things that's still in my office" her father said.

"I know but Hina needs a katana, and not just any katana but one that is special" Tenten said.

"I see, who is your kenjutsu master" he asked.

"She asked to remain nameless" Hinata said.

He nodded, "just like most true kenjutsu masters, are you willing to put your blood on this katana" he asked.

"Yes" Hinata answered.

"Good, Tenten" he said.

Tenten pulled out the katana and pointed it at Hinata, Hinata placed her palm on the blade and Tenten quickly sliced her palm with the katana, it made a ringing noise then stopped, Tenten cleaned the blade and put it in its sheaf, "here is your new katana" she said.

Hinata smiled, "thank you" she said taking the weapon. The sheaf and handle of the katana was light purple while the blade was black.

"I never thought you would do that so soon after I did it for you" Tenten's father said.

*-*-*-*

2 weeks later Hinata had her katana sealed in a necklace around her neck but under her coat. She was at the gate with Kurenai, Anko, Tenten, and Hana waiting for Naruto and his team to return. They saw them walking up to the gate and smiled, "hey why are all you here" Naruto asked.

"Team your free tomorrow rest up" Kakashi said.

"Hey Sakura-chan want to go out to lunch with me" he asked.

"No Naruto now leave me alone" she responded and chased after Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun want to get lunch with me" she yelled after him.

Kurenai and Anko watched her chase him, "never thought I would find a reason to say this but I'm glad I'm with you" Kurenai said.

"Yea, I don't get it though, he ain't even cute" Anko said.

"I guess standards have dropped since we was genin's" Kurenai said.

Hinata looked at Sakura as she ran after Sasuke, "what does she have that I don't" she asked.

"Besides Naruto constantly asking her on a date" Tenten asked.

"Don't listen to Tenny, your much better than Sakura will ever be, Naruto just haven't gotten over his little crush of her yet" Hana said.

Naruto looked back the others still there, "well um, will you all go to lunch with me, please" he asked.

The way he asked sounded to them as if he was begging and none could turn him down so they all went to Ichiraku's Ramen to eat lunch. Naruto ate while telling them about the mission and how he had a bridge named after him. Tenten elbowed Hinata, "give him the gift" she whispered.

"I'm to nervous" Hinata said.

"Just do it or he will never notice that you like him" Tenten said.

"Notice that we like him" Hana corrected.

Hinata slowly grabbed a scroll and handed it to Naruto, "here Naruto-kun" she stuttered.

Naruto looked at the scroll confused, "well are you going to open it" Ayame asked from across the counter.

Naruto opened the scroll and found a bunch of red clothes, some sandals, some new kunai's and shuriken's and note telling him to be at Tenten's family shop every morning at 6, "wow thanks, but why do I have to be at Tenten's shop every morning" he asked.

"To learn to use your shuriken's and kunai's correctly" Tenten said.

"Here I got you something also" Ayame said. She pulled out a box, "I'm not a kunoichi so I can't put it in a scroll, and I don't have a lot of money so I had to save up for it, I tried to buy it for when you became a genin but didn't have the money yet" she told him.

Naruto took the box and opened it, inside the box was a large book on sealing and how to perform them. Naruto looked at Ayame then everyone else, "thank you so much these are the best gifts I have ever gotten" he said.

"I have one more thing" Ayame pulled out a standard ANBU katana, "I found this one day when I was walking through the forest and got Yuugao to agree to train you to use it" she said handing it to Naruto.

"Really, wow your the best Ayame" Naruto said hugging the older girl who smiled and hugged him back.

"Maybe you should thank them also" she whispered in his ear.

Naruto of course agreed and the first person he hugged was Hinata who was the closest to him, "thank you so much Hinata" the girl fainted in the hug. He then hugged Tenten and Hana thanking them both.

*-*-*-*

A week later Jiraiya arrived in the village and went directly to the Inuzuka compound, "I'm here to see Tsume" he told the guard.

"Right", the guard told him where to find Tsume and Jiraiya walked into the compound.

"Tsume I'm here whats so important" Jiraiya asked once he saw her.

"Jiraiya, thanks for coming so fast, I have a request, actually its a request from my daughter Hana and her two friends Hinata and Tenten" Tsume said.

"OK whats the request" Jiraiya asked.

"Train Naruto Uzumaki for the next 5 months until the chuunin exams start" Tsume said.

"Why me, don't he have Kakashi as a sensei" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, but Kakashi has been favoring Sasuke Uchiha since he got him as a student, they think that if Naruto don't receive proper training he will die before his time, and we both know what Minato and Kushina gave up to give him a chance to follow in their footsteps" Tsume said.

"Minato and Kushina, the only students that me and Tsunade took on as official genin's who are still alive, I'll look into the situation, if its as bad as you say I'll train him, besides I been thinking about taking on a new apprentice" Jiraiya said and left.

Tsume shook her head, "those sennin's never change" she said to herself.

*-*-*-*

Jiraiya found Naruto and watched him to see how skilled he was. When Naruto's team training was over Jiraiya had to restrain himself from one, killing Kakashi and two, going to the third and beating some sense into him for allowing Kakashi to be a sensei the way he treats his students. Jiraiya calmed down and followed Naruto into the forest where he made himself known, "Naruto Uzumaki I assume" he asked.

Naruto looked at him, "yes who are you" Naruto asked.

"I'm Jiraiya of the sennin's..." he was cut off.

"I know you, your supposed to be really strong, can you train me please" Naruto said.

Jiraiya smiled, "sure that's why I'm here, because it was brought to my attention that your are being neglected by your sensei, so here's the deal I will train you in private after your team training, but you can't let anyone know I'm here and you can't show what I'm training you in until the chuunin exams" he said.

"Sure but why" Naruto asked.

"Because I don't want people knowing I'm here and I want you to surprise everyone when you kick some clan genius ass by using hard work" Jiraiya said.

"Deal, but I'm being taught how to use a katana by Yuugao" Naruto said.

"What you do before and after my training is your own problem as long as you don't show your skills" Jiraiya said.

*-*-*-*

Hinata and her team stood in front of the academy the morning of the exams, "I can't believe Kurenai-sensei actually let us take them" Hinata said.

"Why we are going to own everyone in these exams" Kiba said.

"Hey Hina" Tenten called.

"Hello Tenny" Hinata said.

"Ready for these exams" Tenten asked.

"I guess this is what I trained for" Hinata said.

"Yup lets go, where did my team go" Tenten asked looking for her lost team.

"They went in the building" Hinata said. They walked into the building and saw Lee getting bullied by someone older than them, "shouldn't we go to the exam room before we all are failed" Hinata asked.

"I agree" Tenten said.

"Whats wrong the little girls afraid to get hurt" one of the older boys teased.

"Not at all, we just don't want to beat you before the exam start" Tenten said.

"You talk a good game lets see if you can back it up" he then vanished and tried to kick Tenten but it was blocked by Lee, "you shouldn't try and bully on people when you don't know their skills" he said.

"What, how you couldn't even stay standing off a small push" the older ninja said.

"Lee we agreed not to show off our skills" Tenten said.

"I couldn't allow him to kick my teammate though" Lee said.

"Lets just go before something else happens" Tenten said and pulled Lee by his shirt, "come on Neji" she said.

Neji glared at Hinata and turned and walked behind Tenten, "whats his problem" Kiba asked.

"Don't worry about him, it is a problem between our clan" Hinata said and walked down the hall way following Tenten and her team.

*-*-*-*

Sasuke attacked with curse marks over his entire body and his Sharingan active. In his hand he held a kunai while running at Naruto. Naruto met him with a kunai and the force of Sasuke with the curse seal overwhelmed Naruto and he was knocked back, _Chidori_ Sasuke yelled and rammed it in Naruto's chest. Hinata eyes went wide with fear, "no Naruto-kun" she yelled and ran at Sasuke kicking him away from Naruto.

"You think you can stop him, he is driven by revenge, he wont stop until this village is burned to the ground" Orochimaru said from behind Sasuke.

"I'll kill you both" Hinata yelled and ran at the two _Byakugan_ she yelled. Sasuke and Orochimaru looked into her eyes and froze, looking back at them wasn't the Byakugan but something completely different. Hinata drew her katana ready to strike them, "Hinata...Hinata...Hinata....HINATA" said girl jumped out of her seat, "what, where am I, where is..." she stopped looking at her surroundings.

"Hinata are you OK, you fell asleep after you was done with the first exam I been calling your name for the last 10 minutes" Naruto said with worry.

Hinata looked at Naruto who was now wearing his new red shinobi clothes that she bought him, "yea just tired that's all" she said.

"You sure, you never sleep that hard" Anko said.

Hinata looked at Anko, "yea I'm sure I just didn't sleep well last night to excited about the exams" she said.

"Well good, get to training ground 44 in 30 minutes" Anko said.

"Anko-sensei can I talk to you first in private" Hinata asked.

"Sure, everyone get moving, you only have 30 minutes now get" Anko said to the genin's who. Once they all was gone Anko turned to Hinata, "whats up Hina" she asked.

"I had a dream, but not one of my normal dream, this dream was about Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru destroying the village, for revenge" she told her.

"Are you sure it was Sasuke and Orochimaru" Anko said.

"Yes I'm sure, it was about a month after the exams and Sasuke had these marks all over his body" Hinata explained the best she could.

"Did these marks look like this" Anko asked and showed Hinata her neck.

"Yes, except they was over his entire body" Hinata said.

"I see, thanks for telling me this" Anko said.

"What do we do" Hinata asked.

"You do nothing, I'll take care of everything now get to area 44 I have some plans to make" Anko told her. Anko shunshined to the Hokage's to the Hokage's office, "I have a request" she said.

The Hokage and jounin sensei's looked at her, "what kind of request" the Hokage asked.

"I want ANBU patrolling the forest of death during the entire time my part of the exam is going on" she told him.

"Why" the Hokage asked curious.

"Lets just say I have a bad feeling" Anko said rubbing her neck while trying not to give away all this was coming from a dream that Hinata had.

"Fine how many" the third asked.

"As many as possible, and have most of them focus on the genin's from Konoha" she told him.

"Why exactly should they focus more on our genin's and not the rest" Kurenai asked.

"Because _he_ wont be as worried about them as much as _he_ would about our genin's that's why" Anko said and walked out.

"What was that about, Anko never does anything like this" Kurenai asked.

"I know that's why I'm going to have 10 teams patrolling the forest" the third said.

*-*-*-*

Anko arrived at training ground 44 and smiled at Hinata, "now lets get started, everyone sign this waiver and turn it in to the people inside that tent, you will then get a scroll a heaven or earth scroll, to pass this exam you must get the other scroll within 5 days and reach the tower in the middle of the forest" she said. Once the waivers was passed out she walked up to Hinata, "thanks for that, you might have help us" she said and walked away.

"What was that about" Kiba asked.

"Something between me and her" Hinata said.

The genin's was standing by their assigned gates and Hinata saw that they was 2 gates from Naruto's, "hey maybe we should team up with Naruto's team since we are pretty close together and we can get to the tower faster if we have more people" she suggested.

"I agree logically working together gives us an advantage" Shino said.

"Whatever we can do this without their help" Kiba said.

"But what if we have to fight one on one battles next and we are tired because we tried it by ourselves and it took us to long" Hinata argued.

"Fine we can team up with them" Kiba said.

*-*-*-*

Hinata was jumping through the forest with her team, "Naruto-kun" she called out.

"Hinata" Naruto stopped with Sakura.

"What are you doing shouldn't you be looking for a scroll" Sakura asked.

"I know, but I thought we could help each other since we both have the same scroll" Hinata said.

"How do you know that" Naruto asked.

"She has the Byakugan Naruto she can see whatever she wants" Sakura said.

"Oh right, well lets find the other scrolls" Naruto said. They all started to jump through the forest, "hey do you all get the feeling that we are being followed" Naruto asked.

"What getting scared" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up teme" Naruto said.

"Maybe you both should shut up" Kiba said.

"Go fetch a stick mutt breath" Naruto said.

"Why you little...." Kiba was cut off.

"Quiet someone is coming" Hinata said.

_Fuuton: great breakthrough_ they heard and was all blew off the ground. Before they flew to far each one of them was caught by a person wearing a mask and sat safely on the ground.

*-*

_AN: How was it, I know 2 new stories in one day plus all the others I'm doing, but I couldn't resist this story, mainly because it has an eliminate that one of my other stories have, giving Hinata the Sharingan. Anyway, this will be a Naruto/Hinata pairing at first, but will have hints of Naruto/Tenten and Naruto/Hana, and might become a Naru/Hina/Tenny/Hana pairing. This story as you can guess will be Hinata centric and she has a great relationship with Hanabi but not her father. Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge by Danak: An interesting epiphany popped in my head that I would like to see people write about. It is a definite Alternate Universe type of story line, one in which challenges people to write about Hyuuga Hinata. In this challenge she obtains the Sharingan eye, which was something that her clan tried to suppress within her. But she activates it in a fight, much to her father's horror. In the process of this happening, we learn more in regard's to her mother who has obvious blood ties to the Uchiha clan. It can be any pairing, but I do definitely prefer a Naru/Hina combination.**

_**Summary: While fighting in the preliminary rounds Hinata unknowingly unlocks her mothers doujutsu. She uses this to give her an advantage in her fight with Neji and pulls out a win at the last minute. How long can Hinata keep this a secret with the finals only a month away. How will this go over with the Hyuuga clan and what will the rest of Konoha think when they all find out about this. But more importantly can Hinata finally get the courage to tell Naruto what everyone else knows before one of her best friends blow her secret?**_

**The One Who Changed it all**

_AN: In this chapter is where Hinata starts to find things about herself she never knew, and well almost dies. Well of course she don't but...well you can find out._

_Chapter 2_

"Oh so back up is here why am I not surprised" they heard.

"Orochimaru you never pick on someone your size do you" they heard a kunoichi's voice.

"Oh Anko is that you, my how you have grown over the years, I see your still mad that I left you behind" Orochimaru said.

"Actually I couldn't be happier, the day you left was the day I got my freedom back, now prepare to die for all your crimes" Anko said.

"Oh big words, but can you back them up" Orochimaru said.

"Come find out" Anko said.

The debris finally cleared and Orochimaru saw he was extremely out numbered 21 to 1 and 20 of them was ANBU's and the one was Anko, who he personally trained, "if its one thing about you, your always prepared right Anko" he said.

Anko got into her fighting style as did all the ANBU's, "why don't you just die we both know you can't survive against all of us" Anko said.

Orochimaru chuckled, "you may have won this time Anko, but know I will be back, I don't know how you knew I was here but I will find out and when I do I will kill the person who told you" he said.

"Just call it,a curse, you can't be in the same village as me without me knowing" Anko said.

"Just like you, using everything to your advantage, even my own cursed seal, no matter you may have suppressed it to the point that I have no control over it, but what will you do when you face someone who has mastered the seal, someone who uses that power for their advantage" Orochimaru said and melted into the ground.

"Cat, you and your team stay with the genin's until they are in the tower, the rest of you find him, I don't want to feel an ounce of his chakra in this village" Anko ordered.

"Hey I no this ANBU, her hair looks familiar" Naruto said.

"Naruto you have an exam to get to, stop standing around" Anko said.

"Right, um bye Anko-sensei" Naruto said and jumped off.

*-*-*-*

Hiashi walked through the tower and into the ring, he was not at all surprised when he saw Tsume, Inoichi, Shikaku, Shibi, and Chouza since it was common for clan heads to come watch preliminary matches if someone in their clan was involved, but he was surprised that Hinata made it this far. As far as he was concerned this would tell him what he needed to know, Hinata is worthless and get sealed, while Hanabi will be clan head. He stood in the designated spot for clan heads and waited for the fights to get started.

The fights went on with Sasuke, Temari, Naruto, Gaara, Kankurou, Shikamaru, Shino, Dosu all winning. Now all eyes was on her and Neji, the last two that needed to fight. Hinata slowly walked down to the arena feeling her fathers eyes on her. She gulped then took a deep breath, "go Hinata you can do it" Naruto yelled.

Hinata smiled and calmed. Kurenai smiled, "he has that much of an affect on her" she whispered to herself.

Neji walked down, "lady Hinata you finally came to face your fate, but I must congratulate you I thought you would quit these exams before you made it this far, you have potential but your run stops here" he said.

Hinata was shocked that Neji just congratulated her, "um, thank you I think" she said.

Neji smirked, "but I must ask, why are you still here, your shaking so bad that I can hear the movements in your jacket, you should give up and save yourself the embarrassment of being humiliated" he said.

"I wont give up" Hinata said.

"So your still a little girl trying to be a women, you have missed a few steps in the middle, I wont tell you again give up" Neji said.

"Hey, who do you think you are to tell Hinata she has to give up, I bet she beats you ass" Naruto yelled.

Hinata got into her stance 'thank you Naruto-kun for believing in me' she thought, "defend yourself brother Neji" she said.

"What they're brother and sister" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto, Neji is Hinata's older cousin, she thinks of him as a brother though" Kurenai said.

"Oh" Naruto said.

"You let that boy and his false confidence cloud your judgment" Neji said getting into his Jyuuken stance, "and why do you keep moving like that, can't even stand properly" he added.

"No, this is my stance, unlock you my stance is more suited for me" Hinata said.

"Begin" Hayate said.

"Bout time, I wasted all this time to watch her embarrass me" Hiashi said to himself.

Hinata, although trying not to show it, was nervous as she remembered clearly how all their spars turned out. Neji watched with a smirk, "whats wrong Lady Hinata thinking about giving up" he asked.

"Never" Hinata said.

She attacked him palm opened and ready. He easily deflected and struck her in the arm. Hinata jumped back and opened her chakra point back and attacked him again. They blocked and tried to hit each other for a few minutes until Hinata struck Neji in the stomach. They jumped apart, "seriously Lady Hinata is this the best you can do, its pathetic" Neji said as if wasn't even hit by her.

"Impossible I hit your chakra point" she said.

"That barely had any effects, look on your arms and legs though" Neji said smugly.

Hinata pulled her sleeves back and her eyes widen in shock, she pulled up her pants leg and saw the same thing, "how" she said.

"My eyes can see every chakra point in your body, I simply tapped them to bring them up so your eyes can see them, Lady Hinata this is the power difference between you and me, like I said your fated to lose this match give up before you embarrass yourself even more" Neji said.

*-*-*-*

"Truly pathetic, I'm ashamed to have her as a daughter" Hiashi said loud so everyone could hear.

"So this is what makes Neji a genius, he truly deserves the name" the third said.

*-*-*-*

"No I wont give up" Hinata said.

"Truly pathetic, whats the point of continuing your already beat" Neji said.

"I can still fight" Hinata said.

"Fine I will slowly close your chakra points until you give up" Neji said.

He then ran forward and attacked Hinata, she tried to defend but Neji attacked to fast for her. He hit a few chakra points closing them off. Hinata was barely able to stand now, "I will never give up" she said.

"Whats the point, you made it this far there is no harm in being beaten by someone better than you" Neji said.

"But your not better than me, that's the entire point" Hinata whispered.

"Excuse me" Neji asked.

"I just realized your not better than me, you just used your father being killed to bring me down to give you the advantage, no the one who is pathetic is you Neji" Hinata said.

*-*-*-*

Everyone watching was shocked at the level of difference between them, also that Hinata wasn't giving up. Hiashi had a scowl on his face from this performance, "go Hinata, you can still win" Naruto yelled.

"Yes Hinata we believe in you" Tenten yelled. Temari looked at them two, 'what are they talking about she can barely stand' she thought.

*-*-*-*

"I'm warning you Hinata stop this now and give up, my next attack will kill you" Neji said.

Hinata slowly stood up and opened her chakra points, "I finally realize it now, you blame everyone for what happened to your father except who is really the person to blame, the Hyuuga counsel and your father, my father didn't ask your father to take his place when Kumo demanded him for killing that nin that tried to kidnap me, your father offered and the counsel wouldn't let my father go himself, your father saw away to beat his fate, he fought against it and didn't let it control him he chose to live his life his way, you on the other hand your letting this fate control you, the one who is fated to lose is you maybe not by me, but by fate" Hinata said.

"Shut up" yelled Neji.

"Why because you know I'm right, I have had enough of everyone blaming me for everything in the clan, I didn't ask to be born into the clan, I didn't even ask to be the first born, but my fate is to lead the clan eventually, but I'm going to do it my way not how my father or the counsel wants" Hinata said.

"I warned you now I wont hold back" Neji ran off even faster than Hinata could keep up.

As he approached Hinata, she saw Kurenai about to jump down, "no sensei don't" she called out. She jumped to the side just before Neji struck her and her shoulder was hit. Hinata rolled once hit the ground screaming in pain.

*-*-*-*

"Hinata enough, don't get yourself killed for him" Kurenai yelled.

"Hinata" Naruto and Tenten yelled. The rest of the Konoha genin's looked at Hinata Hinata in horror.

*-*-*-*

Hinata slowly got up and forced her chakra point back open, "I'm not done with you yet Neji" she said as her hair fell over her face.

"Why do you keep talking, fine now I'm going to permanently shut you up" Neji said in anger.

Neji ran at Hinata poised to strike to kill, as he got closer Hinata saw her life flash before her eyes. She saw all her dreams go up in flames all because she wasn't willing to admit that she was beat, 'Naruto-kun I did all this to prove that I can stand up for myself' she thought. As Neji got closer Hinata looked at him in horror, of course he couldn't tell because her hair was covering her eyes, "Naruto-kun before I die I want you to know I LOVE YOU" she yelled. Neji hand was an inch away from her heart now then....he missed.... Hinata and everyone else in the arena thought. Hinata looked, 'wait he didn't miss...i dodged....how' she thought.

Neji looked at Hinata as she moved out the way at the last second, "impossible" he said.

*-*-*-*

"Amazing" all the genin except Gaara said as Hinata expertly arched her body backwards and Neji hand went right over her body.

The jounin's all looked on in shock, "how" Kurenai whispered.

Hiashi was clutching the rail and leaning over it to the point where he looked as if he was going to fall, "impossible...there is noway...how" he mumbled.

"Hiashi is there something you want to share" the third asked.

"That move, her mother was famous for that, but there is noway she could learn it" Hiashi said.

"What do you mean her mother died when she was 5 having Hanabi" Kurenai said.

"No Hanabi has a different mother than Hinata, Hinata's mother died when she was only days old, I decided to remarry before anyone knew, even the elders of the clan thought Hanabi and Hinata had the same mother" Hiashi said.

"So who is Hinata's mother" the third asked. Hiashi just stayed silent looking at Hinata, 'how the hell did she do that, she couldn't have unlocked it, I put a seal on her to it from unlocking, unless some removed it' he thought.

*-*-*-*

Hinata flipped her legs over her body and somersaulted landing perfectly on her feet. She wobbled and regained her balance, "I don't know what happened but I can still fight" she said and ran at Neji. Neji still shocked reacted to late as he tried to duck under her hand and was hit by Hinata's Jyuuken right in the chest just to the right of his heart. Hinata stopped her chakra before to much entered and looked at him in shock, "oh no I killed him" she yelled as he hit the ground.

Hayate jumped down and checked him, "Hinata he is not dead, you missed his heart, and you win" he said.

"But" Hinata said.

"Hinata don't worry, its his own fault, he got cocky, then panicked when you attacked him, if he would have took the hit and not tried to duck you would have hit it stomach where you aimed" Kurenai said coming to her side.

"Kurenai-sensei what happened" Naruto yelled down at her.

"I'm not entirely sure, but somehow Hinata won" Kurenai said.

"Yea we know that, but how did she dodge that hit, she could barely move before" Naruto asked.

"I don't know you will have to ask Hinata" Kurenai said.

"Hina how did you do that" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, it just happened" Hinata said.

Hiashi turned and stormed out of the building. Tsume watched him, "the only person who knows what happened is Hiashi, and he hates Hinata so I don't think he will tell us" she said.

Hinata looked at Neji, "is he going to be OK" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm worried about you, how do you feel" Kurenai asked.

"Alive" was all Hinata said.

"Hey maybe this will help" Naruto said holding the salve Hinata gave him.

"I don't think so, she is not injured on her skin, but on her chakra points" Kurenai said.

"Oh" Naruto said.

"Konoha shinobi are strange" Temari said.

"Hey your strange" Naruto yelled at her.

Temari laughed, "I think we can be _good_ friends" she told him with a wink.

"You want to be my friend, awesome" Naruto said.

Everyone in the arena sweat-dropped, "Naruto you missed her meaning behind that didn't you" Kakashi asked.

"What meaning" Naruto asked.

"Forget it" Kakashi said.

"Well everyone who won their match you have a month to train for the final round, use what you saw here wisely" the third said.

"Yes, ramen time, I'm starving anyone want to join me" Naruto yelled with a cheer dance.

"I would but I need to get Hinata to the hospital" Kurenai said.

"Sasuke-kun want to go on a date" Sakura asked.

"No" Sasuke said and walked away.

Ino laughed, "shut up Ino-pig, you didn't get a date either" Sakura said.

"I didn't ask him, I'm going to lunch with my team" Ino said.

"I'll go with you Naruto" Tenten said.

"Really awesome, lets go I'm paying" Naruto said.

*-*-*-*

Naruto and Tenten arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen, "hey old man, I'm starving and I won my match I made it to the final round of the chuunin exams" Naruto said.

"Really congratulations, 2 free bowls on the house" Teuchi said.

"Really free ramen" Naruto said.

"Don't forget your paying for me also" Tenten said.

"Oh right, give them to her, I never got a chance to pay her back for teaching me to use kunai's and shuriken's correct" Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto your on a date" Teuchi asked.

"What no, we are just friends, that's all" Naruto panicked not wanting to feel Tenten's wrath.

Teuchi laughed, "I'll be back with your food" he said.

"So Naruto anything you want to talk about" Tenten asked.

"Well, what makes you want to be a weapons mistress" Naruto asked.

"I live in a forge, my father is always making weapons, what else would I do with all those weapons laying around the house besides master them" Tenten asked.

"Oh right, stupid question" Naruto said.

"So how does it feel to be one step closer to becoming Hokage" Tenten asked.

"Awesome, I know I always go on about being Hokage, but really I don't think I will get it because everyone hates me I'm just happy with a few friends to protect" Naruto said.

"Oh really, so you will give up on your quest to become Hokage" she asked.

"Well no, ain't that every ninjas goal to be a kage, I'm just saying that with you, Hinata, Hana, Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei, the perverted sage, Tsume-san, and now Temari I would rather get strong to help you all instead of helping a bunch of people who wants me dead" Naruto said.

"Oh I understand, but when you get the Hokage position you will make me the weapons expert in the ANBU" Tenten asked.

"Of course I will" Naruto said.

Tenten smiled, "your a good friend Naruto" she said.

"Thanks you are to" Naruto said.

"Foods done" Teuchi said.

"Hey old man, where is sister Ayame" Naruto asked.

"Oh she went out with her boyfriend" Teuchi said.

"Boyfriend" Naruto asked.

"Yea, don't worry I check him out, he is nice" Teuchi said.

"He better be, and if he hurts sister Ayame then I'll hurt him" Naruto said.

Tenten laughed, "your protective" she said.

"Ayame was the first person to be my friend" Naruto said.

"I understand" Tenten said and started to eat her ramen.

"Well if it isn't my fellow blond" they heard.

The two turned and saw Temari, "your Temari right" Naruto asked.

"Yup" she replied.

"Well want to join us" Naruto asked.

"Is that fine with your date" Temari asked.

"She is not my date we are friends" Naruto said.

"Oh so that Hyuuga is your girlfriend" Temari said.

"Who Hinata, no she is also my friend, why are you so interested in it anyway" Naruto asked.

"Well she did say she loves you" Temari said.

"I know, but I don't really know what that meant and my sister ain't here to explain it to me" Naruto said.

"Oh" was all Temari said.

"So are you going to join us" Naruto asked.

"If its fine with her" Temari said.

"Fine, but don't make any moves at Naruto" Tenten said.

"I wont, at least not while the exams are still going" Temari said.

"Hey brat, I heard you made it to the finals" he heard Jiraiya voice.

"You bet perverted sage, I kicked Kiba's ass, and Tsume-san was there to see it" Naruto said.

"Good, you have tomorrow off, meet me the next day at the same training spot" he said and vanished.

"Your trained by Jiraiya" Temari asked.

"Who the perverted sage, yea he is fine, just a big freaking pervert he spends the entire time watching girls as they swim in the lake near where he has me training at" Naruto said.

"Maybe its just his style to tell you what to do then let you figure out how and help if you need it" Temari said.

"Yea, that's what Hinata and Tenten said, oh you should watch out if you are using the baths here, he is not a sennin for nothing" Naruto said.

"I'll keep that in mind" Temari said.

*-*-*-*

Hinata walked out the hospital with Kurenai, "sensei are you going to train me this month" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I already talk to Hiashi, he has no interest in training you" Kurenai said.

"Oh, I thought he would be happy I won against Neji, but he seems as if he hates me even more" Hinata said.

"I know, just don't think about him" Kurenai said.

"OK sensei" Hinata said.

"Did you talk to Neji" Kurenai asked.

"He was still unconscious" Hinata said.

*-*-*-*

Hanabi was walking through the compound when she heard talking from her fathers office. She walked up and pressed her ear to the door so she could hear what whoever it was, "I don't know what your trying to do is risky, you already hid it this long, why do you need to change the hiding spot now"a male asked.

"Because if she finds this it would bring to much attention to the Hyuuga clan" Hiashi said.

"But she already unlocked her second doujutsu, you saw it yourself, nothing short of killing Hinata will stop this from getting out.

"I know but that will probably force the Kyuubi brat to remove the seal" Hiashi said.

"What do you mean" the Hyuuga elder asked.

"Simple Hinata is one of the few friends that Naruto has, if anything was to happen to her imagine what it would do to him, I wouldn't be surprise if Hinata, Tenten, and Hana didn't prevent him from killing himself" Hiashi said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, he should have been killed with his mother" the elder said.

"I know father, but what can we do, the third protected him" Hiashi said.

"I know, what a shame killing him would have ended that Uzumaki bloodline, how Kushina was able to escape whirlpool before Iwa got there is beyond me" the elder said.

"Yes I know, but we are getting off topic, what do we do about our current situation" Hiashi asked.

"I agree with you that Hinata can't become aware of this packet, you shouldn't have took it out of its hiding spot" the elder said.

"Maybe, but it was to dangerous still here in the compound we need someplace outside the compound to hide it" Hiashi said.

"Yes, how bout the Uchiha compound" the elder said.

"Yes that will work" Hiashi said.

_Byakugan_ Hanabi said. She peered through the wall and saw a box in purple paper with the name Hinata on it. She then turned and went to her room.

*-*-*-*

The next day Hanabi walked up to Hinata, "where can I find your boyfriend" she asked.

"He ain't my boyfriend" Hinata said with a blush.

"But you told him you love him right" Hanabi asked.

"Well yea but he don't know what it means" Hinata said.

"Oh" Hanabi said.

"Why are you looking for him anyway" Hinata asked.

"You will see, its a surprise" Hanabi said.

"Well right now he is at Ichiraku Ramen" Hinata said.

"Thanks sister" Hanabi said and ran out the dining room.

Hiashi came in, "where is she going" he asked.

"Don't know I didn't ask father" Hinata said.

*-*-*-*

Hanabi ran through the village and came up to the small restaurant. She walked in, "is Naruto Uzumaki in here" she asked.

Naruto and Ayame looked at her, "I'm Naruto why" he asked.

"So your Hinata's boyfriend" Hanabi asked.

"I'm not her boyfriend" Naruto said.

"Your not, but she told you she loves you" Hanabi said.

"I know that, but I don't know what it means or what a boyfriend is" Naruto said in frustration.

"Well while you figure that out can you do something for me" Hanabi asked.

"Whats that" Naruto asked.

"Go to the Uchiha compound and find this package" Hanabi said.

"What noway, I'm not going in there" Naruto said.

"Even for a months worth of ramen" Hanabi asked.

"Make it 2 and I'll do it" Naruto said.

"Fine, bring me the package and you will get 2 months worth of ramen on the Hyuuga's" Hanabi said.

"Deal what does the package look like" Naruto asked.

"It has purple wrapping paper on it and has Hinata's name on it" Hanabi said.

"OK I'll have it for you in a few hours" Naruto said.

"OK" Hanabi said and left.

"Naruto are you sure this is a good idea" Ayame asked.

"I'll be fine" Naruto said with confidence.

"How do you know" Ayame asked.

"Because I did sneak into the Hokage's tower and take a forbidden scroll while the old man was still there" Naruto said.

"But you don't know who is in the Uchiha compound" Ayame said.

"Your right" Naruto said.

"I know so you wont do this" Ayame said.

"I wont" Naruto said. He then crossed his fingers, _kage bushin no jutsu_ he said and 20 clones popped into existence, "I wont they will, besides there are a lot of jutsu's in the Uchiha compound I can borrow and learn from" Naruto said.

Ayame sighed, "just promise that if anything happens the clones will disperse themselves" she said.

"I promise, you all heard sister Ayame now go do our mission" Naruto told his clones.

*-*-*-*

Naruto was walking around the village when he got the memories of 19 of his clones. He walked home and saw the last sitting on the couch with the package. He took the package and the clone dispersed, "how am I going to hide this" he asked himself. He looked around his apartment and saw a scroll. He picked it up and wrote a seal on it and put the gift in it. He ran out of his apartment and found Hinata and Kurenai. He ran up to them, "Hinata Kurenai-sensei" he called.

They turned, "Naruto how can we help you" Kurenai asked.

"Actually I want to ask Hinata to give this scroll to her sister" Naruto said.

"Why do you have a scroll for Hanabi" Hinata asked.

"Don't know, she asked me to get something but said I can't tell you about it, I'm not even sure what it is, all I know is its a gift for someone" Naruto answered.

"Oh" Hinata said.

*-*-*-*

Hinata walked in the Hyuuga compound and went to Hanabi's room, "Hanabi you in there" she asked.

"Yes come in Hinata" Hanabi said.

"Here is a scroll from Naruto-kun" Hinata said handing her the scroll.

Hanabi looked at it confused and took it. She opened the scroll and looked surprise, "he sealed it in a scroll, I guess that was smart" she said.

"What is it" Hinata asked.

"Dunno, it had your name on it, father and grandfather hid it in the Uchiha compound, they expressed very strongly that you was not to get this package, so whatever it was I figured you would want it" Hanabi said.

"So you asked Naruto-kun to go to the Uchiha compound and get it" Hinata asked.

"Well yea" Hanabi said.

"He could have got into a lot of trouble for you" Hinata yelled.

"So you don't want to know what it is" Hanabi asked.

Hinata took the sealed gift from Hanabi, "don't do anything like that again" she said.

"I can't make any promises, besides I'm buying him 2 months worth of ramen" Hanabi said.

Hinata unsealed the gift and slowly opened it, " who is Lily" she asked.

"I don't know" Hanabi said.

Hinata took out the letter that was in the box:

_Hinata my name is Lily Uchiha, as you guessed I'm an Uchiha but I don't have the Sharingan, your probably wondering why your getting a letter from an Uchiha well its simple, I was kicked out of the clan because I never unlocked the Sharingan, so once I was on my own I met Hiashi Hyuuga and we did a few minutes together. Eventually we started to date, although he didn't know I was an Uchiha, eventually I got pregnant and 9 months later you was born, Hinata Uchiha Hyuuga. Also during the pregnancy I somehow unlocked the Sharingan and tried to hide it from Hiashi until you was born. He found out and well I think he might poison me so I'm writing this for you encase I don't make it. In the box is all the jutsu's I know and a few scrolls I was able to steal from the Uchiha compound on how to train the Sharingan. Hinata, my daughter, my joy, my life use your gifts and don't be afraid of them, you can change the world if you believe in yourself._

_Love Lily Uchiha_

Hanabi looked Hinata, "your an Uchiha" she said.

Hinata just nodded, "it would appear so, I think that's how I won my match with Neji, that's when I unlocked the Sharingan and why father has been so mad at me since then" she said.

"What are you going to do" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know yet, but don't tell anyone about this" Hinata said.

"Your secret is save with me" Hanabi said.

Hinata walked out the room and soon the compound. She clutched the letter and box to her body and let her feet lead her to wherever they was going. Before she realized it she was standing in front of Kurenai's apartment with the older kunoichi looking down at her in confusion, "Hinata are you going to tell me why your here so late" Kurenai asked.

"Oh sorry sensei" Hinata said.

"Its fine, but why are you here" Kurenai asked.

"Here" Hinata said handing her the letter.

Kurenai read it, then re-read it, "come in Hinata" she said.

Hinata walked into the apartment and sat on the couch, "what do I do sensei" she asked.

"Right now I don't know, let me think on this, but what else is in the box" Kurenai asked.

Hinata pulled out the things from the box, most of the stuff was jutsu's but there was a few pictures. Hinata found out she looked almost exactly like her mother except with Hyuuga eyes, "I guess I better learn to use my Sharingan along with the Byakugan" Hinata said.

"Yes, it would also be good to figure out if you could activate one at a time or both together" Kurenai said.

*-*-*-*

Naruto walked to Ichiraku's Ramen and sat down, "hey sister Ayame" he said.

"Morning brother your breakfast will be done in a few minutes" Ayame said.

"OK, hey can I ask you something" Naruto said.

"Sure" Ayame said.

"Well during the preliminary round of the chuunin exams Hinata yelled out that she loves me when she thought she was about to die, what does that mean" Naruto asked.

"Well, it means a strong affection or warm attachment" Ayame said.

"But why would she say that to me" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto the heart works like that, sometimes you will love someone for reasons you can't explain, but don't listen to what people say there is a lot to love about you" Ayame said.

"But I like Sakura" Naruto said.

"Are you sure you like her as something more than a friend" Ayame asked.

"Yea" Naruto answered.

"Really" Ayame asked.

"Yea....I think I do anyway" Naruto said now uncertain.

Ayame smiled, "look Naruto your my little brother so I'm going to help you through this, when was the first time you thought you liked Sakura" Ayame asked.

Naruto thought about it, "in the academy" he said.

"What made you like her" Ayame asked.

"Well she was the only person who would show me any kind of attention" Naruto said.

"Really how did she show you attention" Ayame asked.

"Well, she yelled at me a lot then she would hit me" Naruto said.

"Um, Naruto that's not attention that's abuse" Ayame said.

"But, she don't do it anymore" Naruto said.

"Look Naruto what you feel for Sakura is not love, its just friendship" Ayame said.

"How do you know" Naruto asked.

"Because if you loved her you would talk about Sakura as much as you talk about Hinata, over the past few months you told me so much about Hinata that I'm starting to think you stock her, but Sakura all you ever tell me about her is that she keep turning you down for dates and that she spends most of her time trying to date Sasuke instead of training" Ayame said.

"So my feelings for Sakura was never true" Naruto asked.

"No they was but not how you think, what you had for Sakura was just a crush because she would show you attention when no one else in the academy would, but your feelings for Hinata started to grow over time as you got to know her, and you might not be in love with her yet, but you do love Hinata more than anyone else in the village possibly even me" Ayame said.

"What I could never love someone more than you" Naruto said.

"No Naruto that's a good thing, it means your trying to grow up, just talk to Hinata about how you feel, she will understand" Ayame said.

"Thanks sister your the best" Naruto said.

"That's why I'm the older sister" Ayame said with a smile.

Naruto heard laughing, "I wonder if I will ever be like that with Hinata" he said looking at a couple walking by.

Ayame looked at them, "you better not be, that's is my boyfriend" she said and marched outside, "Ken" she yelled.

Said boy turned and looked scared as he saw Ayame, "what are you doing here this early he asked.

"I work here, what are you doing and who is this, she don't look like me" Ayame asked.

"Um...well...this is um...my cousin, yea that's right my cousin" he said.

"Cousin" Ayame and the girl asked at the same time.

"Yea cousin, hehe" Ken said nervously.

"Well Ken I would like you to meet my overprotective little brother Naruto, Naruto meet my cheating ex-boyfriend" Ayame said.

"I would prefer not to meet him" Ken said.

"Oh but he has been dying to meet you" Ayame said as Naruto took a step forward.

"Ken I'm Naruto and this is my favorite jutsu" he said, _kage bushin no jutsu_, 50 Naruto's appeared, "and those who hurt my sister get hurt by me" he said.

"Bye" Ken said and turned and ran away with all 50 clones chasing him.

"Sorry, he told me that he was still single" the girl said.

"Well now he is if you still want him" Ayame said.

"No, I'm through with him" she said.

*-*

_AN: How was this chapter? Like I stated right now this story will be a Naru/Hina, I don't really see away or reason to make this a harem so this will likely stay a Hina/Naru, but I'm open to suggestions if I should make this a harem or keep as is. The next chapter might be out faster than this one was. The next chapter will be training with Hinata and the final exams where everyone finds out the truth about Hinata, and Hiashi is put in a tight corner with noway out. As always please review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Challenge by Danak: An interesting epiphany popped in my head that I would like to see people write about. It is a definite Alternate Universe type of story line, one in which challenges people to write about Hyuuga Hinata. In this challenge she obtains the Sharingan eye, which was something that her clan tried to suppress within her. But she activates it in a fight, much to her father's horror. In the process of this happening, we learn more in regard's to her mother who has obvious blood ties to the Uchiha clan. It can be any pairing, but I do definitely prefer a Naru/Hina combination.**

_**Summary: While fighting in the preliminary rounds Hinata unknowingly unlocks her mothers doujutsu. She uses this to give her an advantage in her fight with Neji and pulls out a win at the last minute. How long can Hinata keep this a secret with the finals only a month away. How will this go over with the Hyuuga clan and what will the rest of Konoha think when they all find out about this. But more importantly can Hinata finally get the courage to tell Naruto what everyone else knows before one of her best friends blow her secret?**_

**The One Who Changed it all**

_AN: Three characters in this story are the the property of GameDemonKing, he has given me permission to use them, but they wont have large rolls in the story, mainly Ryu will have the same roll as Jiraiya, information gathering and special training for Hinata. Sophia will be a sister figure to Hinata and eventually Hanabi. Kuro will be a brother figure to Naruto._

_Chapter 3_

Kurenai and Hanabi was looking at Hinata as she tried to activate her _Sharingan_ and _Byakugan_ at the same time. They both sighed as she failed to activate both at the same time, again. Hinata dropped back on the ground in exhaustion from trying to activate both, "Hinata don't strain yourself, you will get it eventually, you have other things you need to train in" Kurenai said.

"I know, but I need to learn what I can do with it" Hinata said.

"Hinata I have something to tell you" Hanabi said.

"Whats that" Hinata asked.

"I over heard father and grandfather talking one day, that's how I knew about the box being taken to the Uchiha compound" Hanabi said.

"Yea I know that, you could have gotten Naruto-kun in a lot of trouble" Hinata said.

"I know, but I'm not done, anyway I heard father and grandfather talking, and grandfather said that they should have killed Naruto when they killed his mother, but couldn't because the Hokage was protecting Naruto" Hanabi said.

Hinata and Kurenai looked at Hanabi, "are you sure that's what they said" Kurenai asked.

"Yes I'm sure" Hanabi said.

"Father killed Naruto-kun's mother" Hinata asked.

"Yes" Hanabi said.

"Did he say what her name was" Hinata asked.

"Kushina" Hanabi and Kurenai said at the same time.

*-*-*-*

The next day Naruto walked away from his training with Jiraiya completely second guessing his boasts about being a sennin or that he trained the fourth Hokage. He was walking through the forest when he noticed someone. He went to see who they was and saw the three looking at Hinata while she trained with Kurenai, "hey why are you spying on Hinata-chan's training" Naruto yelled.

"Be quiet kid" one of the three said.

"Stop spying on Hinata-chan pervert" Naruto yelled getting both Kurenai's and Hinata's attention.

"Whoever is there can come out now" Kurenai said.

"You idiot you got us caught" the second male of the group said.

"I think that was his point" the kunoichi of the group said.

"Well we are waiting" Kurenai said.

Naruto walked out with a smug look on his face as the 3 ninjas followed, "hey these perverts was spying on you" he said.

"I'm not a pervert" the first male said glaring at Naruto.

"Then why was you spying on Hinata-chan and Kurenai-sensei" Naruto asked.

"It was for research" the man said.

"Research" everyone asked him.

"Sophia and Kuro your supposed to be backing me up" the man said.

"Research you cold have come up with a better excuse than that Ryu" Sophia said.

"See they are perverts, that's the same excuse ero-sennin said when he was spying on the women at the bathhouse" Naruto pointed out.

"I'm not a pervert" Ryu growled out at Naruto.

"We are not believing you" Naruto said sticking his nose in the air.

"Um, Naruto-kun I think he is telling the truth" Hinata stuttered out.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I wont let him spy on you anymore" Naruto said.

Hinata eeped, just realizing he was adding 'chan' to her name. Kurenai sighed, "Naruto you can't always jump to conclusions about people" she said.

"But I busted them" Naruto pouted.

"Listen to the lady and stop jumping to conclusions brat" Ryu said.

"I'm not a brat I'm the future Hokage and don't forget it" Naruto yelled.

Ryu snorted, "future Hokage, what a laugh" he said.

"Ryu he is just a kid don't let him get to you" Kuro said.

"I'm just going to put him in his place" Ryu said.

"Ryu this isn't a good idea" Sophia warned.

"Don't worry I wont hurt him to bad" Ryu said stepping towards Naruto.

Kurenai stepped up, "I don't know who you are, but don't take another step towards Naruto" she said.

"Ryu just drop it and tell them why we are here" Sophia said.

"Noway, she challenged me and I don't back down from a challenge" Ryu said.

"Well I'm waiting" Kurenai taunted.

Ryu smirked, "I'm going to teach you a lesson" he said and attacked Kurenai. His attack went right through her, "what the hell" Ryu said.

"What can't hit me, I thought you was going to teach me a lesson" Kurenai asked in a taunting tone.

"Ryu stop this before someone gets hurt" Sophia said. Ryu just ignored her, "Kuro do something" she said to the other man.

"Fine" Kuro said. He put his hands together, _kai_ he said expelling his chakra out ending the genjutsu, "honestly Ryu how can fall for such a low level genjutsu" he asked.

"What a genjutsu, how did she, when did it happen" Ryu asked confused.

"I noticed it as soon as we walked out of the forest, that Kurenai lady put us in a genjutsu as soon as she noticed at us, I'm impressed even I didn't notice it at first" Sophia said.

"So you let me think I was about to fight when I was in a genjutsu all that time" Ryu asked.

"Someone needed to knock you off your high horse" Sophia shrugged.

"So when did you break the genjutsu on yourselves" Ryu asked.

"As soon as we noticed it" Kuro said.

"OK, where is the blond brat" Ryu asked.

Sophia pointed, "he seems very amused by the entire thing" she said.

"Argh you brat I'm going to kill you" Ryu yelled and jumped at Naruto with his katana out.

Before he could reach Naruto he was stopped by a tight grip on his wrist, "don't attack my apprentice again or I'll kill you" he heard.

Ryu looked at the man and was wide eyed, he was staring at the great Jiraiya, toad sage himself. He then looked around and saw Kurenai standing in front of Naruto ready to unleash whatever jutsu she was preparing at him. He got himself under control, "looks like I'm going to have go through you first" he said to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya tilted his head to the side, "really you think you can" he asked in amusement.

Ryu smirked and vanished. Sophia and Kuro both sighed at their thick headed friend. Jiraiya just stood there and brought out a kunai to block the katana that came behind him, "really are you going to get serious or just play these kid games, the brat have better luck landing a hit on me than you have" Jiraiya asked.

"Fine lets get serious" Ryu said.

Jiraiya took his large scroll off his back, "brat watch this for me" he said tossing it to Naruto, "now pay close attention your about to get a hint of what you will learn as I spend more time training you" he said. He then went through some hand signs, _summoning no jutsu_ he said and to Naruto's surprise summoned a green katana.

Ryu attacked this time at full speed and strength. Jiraiya repeated and the two met in a loud series of 'clanks' and explosions. Jiraiya dodged to the side and formed a _Rasengan_ in his left hand and smashed it into Ryu's side. Ryu recovered and did a one hand sign, _Doton: earthquake_ he said making Jiraiya lose his balance. Ryu took this to his advantage and attacked Jiraiya, but he wasn't a sennin for nothing and as soon as Ryu's blade touched him he exploded throwing Ryu back and scorching his clothes. Jiraiya came out of the ground and replace himself with Ryu, "game set and match" he said.

Ryu struggled trying to get out, "when I get free I'm going to kill you" he said.

"Good luck getting free" Jiraiya said.

"What is going on here" they all heard.

They turned and saw a bunch of ninjas watching them, "sensei how have you been" Jiraiya asked.

"Jiraiya, care to explain" The Hokage asked.

Jiraiya shrugged, "not really, but if you want to know, they was caught spying on Hinata-san and Kurenai-san's training" he said pointing to the 3 ninjas.

"I see, why are you spying on them" the Hokage asked.

"Let me out of here you over grown toad" Ryu yelled.

"Ryu just give up and tell them already" Sophia said.

"Not until I get my revenge on him" Ryu said.

"Great, the one time he finds someone who is stronger than he is and he let the defeat go to his head" Kuro said.

"Ero-sennin when can I learn to do all that stuff you did it was so cool" Naruto yelled.

"In time brat now stop yelling" Jiraiya said.

"Um, lord Jiraiya he is getting out of the hole you put him in" Hinata stuttered.

Jiraiya looked at Ryu then shrugged, "not like it was meant to hold him forever" he said dismissing Ryu.

Ryu's chakra spiked up and he jumped out of the ground and looked at Jiraiya. Sophia looked at him with worry, "Ryu calm down this is not that serious" she said in concern.

"I will not be beaten" Ryu said in a serious voice.

"Brat lesson one: once your beat never let your anger overrun you, it will make you to predictible" Jiraiya said to Naruto.

Ryu attacked Jiraiya with blinding speed, "prepare yourself for defeat" he said.

"Lesson two: never let your opponent know that your going to attack" Jiraiya said and dodgen Ryu's attack.

Ryu turned and looked at Jiraiya with his Sharingan and attacked again, "lets see how fast you are now" he said.

"Lesson three: never challenge a sage without knowing what they can really do, lesson four: never show your hand to early" Jiraiya said and puffed away.

"What the hell" Ryu said looking around.

Jiraiya jumped out of a tree and looked at Ryu with his sage mode activated, "lesson five: always have a backup plan" he said looking Ryu in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry I have a backup plan" Ryu said smirking.

"Lesson six: always know your opponents weaknesses, the Hyuuga weakness is the hardest to find, but an Uchiha weakness is their dependence on their ability to predict attacks the Sharingan grants, add an Uchiha with a Hyuuga and those weaknesses will cancel each other out, right Ryu Uchiha, or should I say Ryu Hyuuga Uchiha" Jiraiya said.

Ryu stopped cold, "how did you know I'm half Hyuuga" he asked surprised. Everyone looked just as surprised.

"Oh the signs are to obvious, only an Uchiha will not concede defeat and only a Hyuuga will fight when they are clearly beat, plus you can't hide chakra from a sage, we see all chakra's, even chakra that the Hyuuga's can't see" Jiraiya said.

"Can you tell them now and stop this" Sophia said.

Ryu sighed, "this isn't over Jiraiya" he said.

Jiraiya shrugged, "I'm always up to kicking someones ass" he said.

"Anyway I'm here for Hinata" Ryu said.

"You pervert, what do you want with Hinata, if you for one second think I'm going to let you do anything then you can forget it" Kurenai said.

"No you got me all wrong, I'm here to help train her" Ryu said in his own defense.

"Train her in what" the Hokage asked.

"What you mean you haven't noticed" Ryu asked shocked.

"Hinata is half Uchiha and half Hyuuga, in fact she has more of the 2 chakra's in her body than Ryu does" Jiraiya said.

"What" everyone except Hinata, Kurenai, and Hiashi, yelled in unison.

"Its how I beat brother Neji" Hinata stuttered.

"Now that I think about it, Hiashi's reaction to the entire fight makes sense and how he has showed even greater hate for Hinata after the fight" Anko said.

"But that doesn't explain why you was spying on Hinata" the third said.

"Well we wanted to make sure we had the right person" Sophia said.

"And you are" the Hokage asked.

"I'm Sophia, this is my boyfriend Kuro, and that's my older brother Ryu" Sophia said.

"Just out of curiosity how is it possibly that no one knew about her being half Uchiha" Kuro asked.

"I think that can only be explained by her father" Kurenai said.

"That's because I sealed it away" Hiashi said in a bored tone.

"Sealed it away" Ryu asked.

"That's what I said, her whore of a mother never told me she was an Uchiha reject, and even when I found out she still denied it" Hiashi said.

"So what happened to her" Kurenai asked.

Hiashi shrugged, "hell if I know, for all I care the Uchiha's might have killed her" he said.

"You killed her" Hinata stuttered.

"Excuse me, are you blaming me for her death" Hiashi asked glaring at Hinata, who hid behind Kurenai under the glare.

"I hate clans" Jiraiya said.

"You and me both" Kurenai said.

"Look I'm only here to train Hinata that's all" Ryu said.

"Sure whatever, just keep her away from my compound she is no longer my daughter, I wipe my hands of her, she is also banned from the Hyuuga compound" Hiashi said and walked way.

Hinata looked devastated as she watched her father walk away. Kurenai wrapped her aarms around her, "don't worry your always welcome to stay with me" she whispered in her ear. Hinata drew herself closer to Kurenai and started to cry.

"OK everyone clear the area, I will handle this once Hinata is able to deal with what happened" the Hokage said.

Everyone cleared out besides Kurenai, Hinata, Anko, Naruto, Jiraiya, Ryu, Kuro, and Sophia. Naruto walked up to him, "Kurenai-sensei is she going to be OK" he asked.

"Don't worry Naruto she will be fine, its just being disowned is a lot harder to take than never having parents" Kurenai said.

"Oh, well if she ever needs anything she can always ask me" Naruto said.

"She knows thank you" Kurenai said.

"Well I guess we can start Hinata's training now" Ryu said. Everyone looked at him then Anko walked up and punched him in the nose, "ow what was that for" Ryu yelled.

"For being an idiot" Anko yelled back and walked away.

"Second time today you was shown up by a kunoichi" Sophia said with humor.

"Shut up" Ryu said glaring at her.

"Lets give Hinata a few days before we start training her" Kuro said.

"Fine" Ryu said.

*-*-*-*

Hinata sat at the table while Kurenai cooked breakfast, "how did you sleep" Kurenai asked.

"Good I guess" Hinata said.

"Want to do anything today" Kurenai asked.

"I guess" Hinata said.

Kurenai sighed, ever since yesterday Hinata just wasn't the same girl who brightened up her apartment every time she came over, "you know I don't think Naruto will like you being like this" Kurenai said trying to get some reaction out of her.

"I don't think he likes me either way" Hinata said dejected. Kurenai sighed, 'at least she had some type of emotion that time' she thought.

*-*-*-*

Naruto was sitting in Ichiraku's, "Ayame is the ramen ready yet I'm so hungry" he complained.

"Naruto stop acting like this, it will be ready soon" Ayame said.

"Its taking to long" Naruto said.

Ayame rolled her eyes, "did you talk to Hina yet" she asked.

"Not yet" Naruto said.

"Well you better hurry up and talk to her before you lose your chance" Ayame said.

"I'm to nervous to" Naruto said.

"Want me to go with you when you talk to her" Ayame asked.

"Would you please" Naruto asked.

"Of course I will brother, we can go after you eat lunch" Ayame said.

"OK" Naruto said.

15 minutes later Naruto and Ayame was walking through the village when they ran into Ken. Naruto glared at him and started to walk towards him until Ayame pulled his arm, "not now, we have things to do little brother" she said. Naruto gave one last death glare before Ayame pulled him around the corner. They continued to walk until they reached the shopping district. Ayame spotted Tenten and Hana, "hey have you seen Hina, brother needs to talk to her about his feelings" she asked.

"Oh Naruto likes Hina" Hana asked.

"Yea but he is to nervous to talk to her" Ayame said.

"Don't worry, Hina already told you how she feels" Tenten said.

"We will help you find her" Hana said rubbing her dogs head. They barked, "oh lucky us Hina is in that restaurant" she said pointing.

They walked into the restaurant and sat at the table that Kurenai and Hinata was sitting at. Kurenai sent a hard look at the waiter who was walking towards Naruto that froze him in mid step, he turned and left him be for now. She looked back at the kids, "what do we owe the pleasure" she asked.

"Naruto-kun have something to tell Hina" Ayame said. Naruto looked nervously at Hinata and took a step back. Ayame grabbed his shoulder, "don't worry, I'm here with you just tell her how you feel" she whispered.

"Thank you" he whispered back.

"When your ready" Kurenai said.

Naruto took a deep breath, "you don't have to say anything now if you don't want to" Hinata said before he could get started.

"Huh" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Just because I told you I love you don't mean you have to rush how you feel, I know you still have a crush on Sakura, so just follow your heart I will wait for you however long I have to" she said.

Everyone just looked at Hinata in surprise and shock, "Hinata are you OK" Kurenai asked.

"I'm fine" Hyuuga Uchiha hybrid replied.

"You sure, you have been waiting for this moment since I have known you" Kurenai said.

"I know, but like you always said, I can't force someone to like me, I have spent so much time trying to get people to like me that I'm becoming a pushover, I'm just going to make sure that I like myself" Hinata said.

Kurenai smiled, "well I'm proud that you" she said.

"But I like you, at least I think I do" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun I will always love you so don't rush your decision, this will affect your entire life, besides we are still friends so we can let our friendship grow over time at its own pace" Hinata said.

"Well this is unexpected, I was sure that you two would hook up" Hana said.

"So was I, but maybe one of us can have him if Hina don't want him" Tenten said.

"Lets give them a chance before one of you step in" Ayame said.

Sophia walked into the restaurant, "hey your Kurenai right" she asked.

"Yes and your Sophia if I remember correctly" Kurenai replied.

"Yes, I was wondering, when did you put a genjutsu up on me and the others, it had to be sometime before we came out because I didn't notice it at first" Sophia asked.

"Oh that, I did it the moment I heard Naruto yell at Ryu" Kurenai said.

Sophia's eyes went wide for a second then turned to normal, "that long, you must be very good in genjutsu" she said.

"I'm the genjutsu mistress of Konoha, I even have genjutsu's that I created just to fight an Uchiha" Kurenai said.

*-*-*-*

Hinata stood in front of Kurenai, "OK Hinata, since you have to learn to use the Sharingan and Byakugan your going to have to start training for a few hours with Ryu" Kurenai said.

Hinata groaned, "can I have someone else train me, he is annoying" she asked.

"I realize that he isn't the best person to be around, but there is no one else to train you, if it makes you feel any better both me and Anko-chan will be there" Kurenai said. Hinata nodded, "good, now I'm going to start teaching you some of my personal genjutsu's, Anko will be here in a few hours to start your element training and continue your kenjutsu training, then we will take a break before Ryu comes and start training you on how to use the Sharingan and other things" she said.

"OK sensei I'm ready" Hinata said.

*-*-*-*

Hiashi sat in his office thinking over everything that happened. He couldn't figure out how the seal on Hinata broke, but at this point he needed to find away to destroy her. He sighed, "bring me Hanabi" he said loud enough so the guard outside the office could hear him.

Hanabi came into the office a few minutes later, "you wanted to see me father" she asked with a bow.

"Yes, I'm going to be personally training you from this moment on, you will also be the heir of the clan, I expect you to take full advantage of this opportunity and don't disappoint me" Hiashi said without looking up from his papers he was reading.

"Yes father I will be the greatest Hyuuga ever" Hanabi said.

"Good, I expect you to put that disgrace in her place every chance you get" he told her.

"Yes father" Hanabi said with a smirk that went unnoticed by Hiashi.

"Good, your free to leave" Hiashi said.

Hanabi walked out the office and immediately went to her room, "make sure no one enters my room" she said to her personal servant.

"Yes lady Hanabi" the servant said.

Hanabi went into her room, she made sure the windows was locked and went into her closet. She went into the underground tunnel she and Hinata built along time ago and came out in Hinata's closet. She walked out the closet and to her drawer, 'where did she put those storage scroll's' she thought. After looking in all the drawers she finally found what she was looking for in the last drawer, "now what do she need first, I sent her all the clothes" she said to herself. She walked to Hinata's weapon chest and sealed everything in it, she then filled the rest of the space in the scroll with pictures. After Hanabi had everything she could get sealed in the small scroll she added chakra to a special seal that was in Hinata's room and appeared outside the compound. She looked around and ran into the forest so she didn't get spotted.

*-*-*-*

Hinata was just finishing up basic element training with Anko when Kurenai came up with some lunch, "are you two finished" she asked.

"Yes hime-chan we just finished" Anko said.

"Good, I have lunch" Kurenai said.

Hanabi came running up to the training area, "Hinata" she called.

"Hanabi, why are you here" Hinata asked.

"I'm bringing you some pictures and your weapons" Hanabi said handing her the scroll.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to" Hinata said.

"But I wanted to" Hanabi said.

The 4 sat down as Kurenai started to pass out food, she even had enough for Hanabi since the 7 year old had a habit of popping up around lunch time to hang with they ate Hanabi looked up, "Hinata" she said getting everyone's attention.

"Yes" Hinata asked.

"I was made the heir of the clan" Hanabi said slowly.

Anko and Kurenai looked at Hanabi then Hinata. Hinata looked down at her food for a minute then at Hanabi with a smile, "congratulations" she said.

Hanabi frowned, "stop that" she said.

"Stop what" Hinata asked.

"That fake smile your doing" Hanabi said.

"I don't know what your talking about" Hinata asked.

"I know you better than you think, I know when your smiles are fake" Hanabi said.

"I agree, your smile has fake written all over it" Anko said.

Hinata sighed, "just say what you really feel" Kurenai said.

Hinata sighed, "all my life I tried to prove I can be a good kunoichi to father, but he said I can never beat Neji, how can I be the heir of the Hyuuga clan or a kunoichi. When I finally beat him he kicks me out the clan for something that didn't even involve meor I didn't ask for" she said.

"That's understandable, but you can't hide behind fake smiles, you hate when Naruto does it so why should you do it" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know what to do I don't have enough money to buy food or clothes" Hinata said.

"Well I can adopt you if you want" Kurenai said.

"Really" Hinata asked.

"Of course" Kurenai said.

"Its the best solution, besides the Hyuuga's can't say anything to you since was disowned making you an orphan" Anko said.

*-*-*-*

Kurenai, Anko, and Hinata walked into the council meeting, "what can we do for you" the third asked.

"I'm sure everyone knows about Hinata being disowned so would like to adopt her" Kurenai said.

"Anyone have any objections to this request" the third asked.

"Yes, she may not be part of my family, but she has the Byakugan so she needs to be sealed" Hiashi said.

"I don't know the Hyuuga laws so I can't deny this" the third said.

"You can't do that" Hinata said.

"Excuse me, are you speaking to me you little whore offspring" Hiashi asked.

Hinata gulped but didn't back down under Hiashi's glare, "I said you can't" she repeated a little louder.

This peeked Hiashi's interest and amused him, "and why is that" he asked.

"Because if you try to seal me I will tell everyone in this room, plus Naruto-kun, what you did 12 years ago" Hinata said.

Hiashi looked at her "what are you talking about" he asked.

"Something involving an Uzumaki" Hinata said.

"What are you talking about" the third asked.

"She is speaking nonsense" Hiashi said.

"Well Hiashi sinse you think she is bluffing on her information, are you willing to bet what she knows just to seal her, after all her information could make you a traitor in the ninjas eyes, not to mention dramatically cut the influence the Hyuuga clan has in the village" Kurenai asked.

Hiashi glared at Kurenai who met his glare, "I'm willing to bet the my life that the information she has in a fluke" he said with confidence. Hinata grabbed Kurenai's hand in fear that she would be sealed. Hiashi then glared at Hinata, "however, I will not put my own pride of the clans influence in the village" he added.

"I'm curious what is this information that Hinata holds" Tsume asked.

"Not sure, but whatever it is, it obviously has an affect on Hiashi so she will keep it to herself for now" Kurenai said.

Tsume laughed hard out loud, "never would have thought I would have seen the day that someone has some information that would make the prick back down" she said referring to Hiashi.

"Well since there is no objections then Kurenai will be free to adopt Hinata" the third said.

*-*-*-*

Hinata was walking through the village 2 days before the final round on the exams with her new outfit, she was now wearing a long dress like Kurenai, with a fishnet under it, and long purple jacket like Anko, she had her hitai-ate was now secured on her forehead slightly covered by her now growing hair, she had her katana now attached to her back with ANBU clips she received from Anko. Her personality changed a little also, she now walked with an air of confidence, but was still very much shy in new places or when put on the spot, she also had Anko like tendencies when dealing with people she didn't like, but thought every action through before making a move something she took from Kurenai. To both Anko and Kurenai's delight she didn't pick up any habits from Ryu, but did pick up Sophia's playful attitude and Naruto's pranking attitude to a certain extent.

As she thought about the hectic month that just passed she couldn't help but smile as Naruto tried his hardest to get to know her better, often making a complete fool of himself and making her laughing at him. He also had this habit of embarrassing her the most situations because of his kid like behavior. She turned a corner and walk right into the blond who was invading her thoughts and blushed hard. She mentally frowned, 'of all the habits to lose and receive being nervous around my future husband was the one that had to stay' she thought.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto voiced out with concern breaking her out of her mental rant.

"Sorry Naruto-kun" she replied.

Naruto gave his patient goofy smile, "don't be sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, your not hurt are you" he asked.

"No I'm fine" Hinata replied.

"Oh, well I'm glad we ran into each other, although I wish I didn't fall on the ground, sister Ayame just cleaned my jacket" Naruto said with a fake pout.

Hinata giggled, 'and did I mention he can always make me laugh' she thought, "don't worry Naruto-kun I will clean it for you later if you want me to" she said.

"That's OK Hinata-chan, hey I was wondering if you would um..." Naruto gulped, "you see I'm going to Ichiraku Ramen and well..." he looked at the ground, "um if your not busy that is would you..." he stopped again.

Hinata always had the patients to wait however long she was needed to whenever it involved her Naruto-kun, but at the current time she didn't, why because she knew what he was going to ask and couldn't wait to go on the date he was trying to ask her for, "just say it Naruto-kun, or we both will stand here and miss our lunch" she said with a little giddiness in her voice.

Naruto gulped, "right, Hinata will you go with me to Ichiraku Ramen" he asked.

Hinata frowned, "is that really what you want to ask me" she asked.

"Well..." he stopped again.

"Naruto-kun just ask I promise nothing bad will happen" Hinata said.

"Will you go on a date with me to Ichiraku Ramen" he asked.

"Of course I will" Hinata said happily and grabbed his arm leaning her head on his shoulder as he led her to the restaurant.

*-*-*-*

"Hina and our brother finally got together" Ayame said once she saw the two walk in the restaurant with Hinata leaning on his shoulder.

Hinata smiled a huge victory smile signally she finally got her first date, "nice to see you to Ayame" she said.

"So my littlest brother finally grew up" Hana said with a teasing tone.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her, "why don't you go bother Kiba or something" he asked.

"And miss your first date I don't think so" Hana said returning the tongue back at him with her own.

"Can we just order some food" Naruto asked.

*-*-*-*

Hinata walked into Neji's hospital room, "how are you" she asked.

"Not like you care" Neji replied with hate.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't be here or I wouldn't have came to visit you everyday while you was still unconscious" Hinata retorted.

Neji glared at her, "what do you want" he asked.

"Thought you might want to know that the final round is tomorrow, I bought you a ticket, if you come is your own decision, but don't bother paying me back" Hinata told him.

"What so your here to gloat by buying me a ticket, I don't need your sympathy for anything" Neji said coldly to her.

"I'm not trying to give you my sympathy, I just want you to see I am not the person you should be blaming for your fathers death" Hinata yelled.

"Like hell you are" Neji yelled back.

"I wasn't the one who had the guards outside my door removed at that time, I wasn't the one who killed that jounin, I wasn't the one who your father to go to Kumo in place of my father" Hinata yelled.

"Yet you didn't prevent it so your just as much to blame" Neji yelled.

The door opened, "you two this is a hospital your going to have to stay quiet or get out" a nurse said then closed the door.

Hinata walked towards the door, "you wasn't the one who was living thinking your mother died giving birth to Hanabi, your not the one who grew up without knowing her mother because your father killed her, your not the one who was disowned and banned from the Hyuuga clan, your not the one who is cursed with the Sharingan and Byakugan, I had to go through all that, I didn't have anyone to help me through my pains, I had to teach myself to be strong, I have live with knowing my father killed my mother because she was an Uchiha who didn't unlock the Sharingan" she said then left.

Neji looked at her spot in shock, "the Sharingan, what the hell did I miss" he asked himself. He looked over at the ticket Hinata left then struggled out of bed.

*-*-*-*

With the help and berating of Tenten, for trying to kill Hinata, he arrived Hyuuga compound, "are you going to be OK by yourself now or do I need to stay" she asked.

Neji blushed, "no its fine, I can manage, thank you" he said.

"OK, I'll be over tomorrow to help you to the tournament" Tenten said and left.

Neji started to wobbled to his private house when Hanabi stepped in front of him, "I should have you killed for trying to kill my sister and getting her banned from the clan" she said with hate.

Neji blinked, "how did I get her kicked out" he asked confused.

"Because of your constant belittling her she had to strain her body to prove that she can fight, because of your arrogance she almost died, twice, and now she is banned from even coming close to this compound" Hanabi yelled.

"I didn't do that, she is the one who didn't stay down" Neji said in his own defense.

"You sparred with her a million times, you know how stubborn she is, you knew she wouldn't give up, instead of letting her tire herself out you tried to kill her" Hanabi yelled.

"Hanabi..." Neji was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it, you better hope Hinata can survive on her own, because if anything happens to her I will order you to be stripped of your position as a shinobi and have you moved into the stalls where you will clean after the horses everyday until you die" Hanabi hissed out and shoved the shocked teen out of her way and walked out the gate.

*-*-*-*

Everyone who was in the final round except Saskue who was somewhere with Kakashi still, Hinata who no one was able to find, and Dosu who was found dead was standing in the arena. Kurenai looked around, "where the hell is Anko and Hinata" she asked out loud.

"Don't worry Kurenai I'm sure they will be here soon" Asuma said getting closer to the said jounin.

"Asuma if you try anything during this tournament I wont stop Anko from castrating you" Kurenai warned.

"Damn overprotective kunoichi's" Asuma mumbled.

"I heard that stop talking about my hime-chan" Kurenai said in Anko's defense.

"OK thanks everyone for coming to Konoha for the final round of the chuunin exams, this round will be one on one matches until one is unable to continue" Hayate said.

"Where is Hinata-chan, what will happen if she is not here" Naruto asked.

"She will be disqualified" Hayate said.

Sophia walked up to Kurenai with Ryu and Kuro following her, "where is Hinata and Anko" she asked.

"No clue, they should have been here, I can't let Anko do anything without her bending the rules for herself" Kurenai said.

"I heard that" Anko's voice came from behind them.

"Anko where was you, is Hinata with you" Kurenai asked.

"Calm down hime-chan, Hinata is here, and she was doing a test for Manda, she is the newest snake wielder" Anko said.

*-*-*-*

"Should we start the plan when Gaara match starts" someone asked.

"No, will give you the signal, there is a rumor that someone else in this village is stronger than Sasuke" another voice said.

"OK, but its more than likely the Kyuubi brat" the first voice said.

"Yes, I have to find Sasuke and give him my newest seal, if it works like its supposed to, he will wipe through these exams with no problem" the second voice said.

"Look, the first fight is ending, even when he has his fight won Shikamaru is to lazy to take victory" the first voice said.

"Yes, I'll be back" the first voice said and vanished.

*-*-*-*

Sasuke was running to the spot he was supposed to meet Kakashi at when someone dropped in front of him, "whats the rush Sasuke-kun" he asked.

Sasuke looked at him, "your that Orochimaru guy, why are you here" he asked.

"Oh you remember, I just want to give you a gift, one of extraordinary power, if you accept this gift your power will multiply 3 fold" Orochimaru said.

"What is the gift exactly" Sasuke asked.

"Just a seal, you will feel no pain or anything, once your body accepts the seal it will immediately start to multiply you chakra" Orochimaru said.

"How long will this take" Sasuke asked.

"Not long" Orochimaru said.

"I will accept your gift" Sasuke said.

*-*-*-*

"OK for the 3rd match will Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Yuuhi come to the arena" Hayate asked.

There was a bunch of whispers going around about who exactly Hinata Yuuhi was since everyone knew Kurenai didn't have any kids and no one knew about Hinata being disowned. Hinata calmly walked to the arena and stood in front of Hayate, "where is the Uchiha" she asked after awile.

"No clue, but he has 30 seconds to get here" Hayate said.

"Hinata your a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan" a random Hyuuga yelled.

Hinata and Hayate both looked over to where the voice came from. Hinata made a one hand sign, but before she could add chakra to it the Hyuuga was screaming in pain. Hinata looked around and saw Hanabi behind a pillar waving at her while holding the same one hand sign that Hinata was holding. Hinata smiled and waved back.

The wind picked up around Hinata and Hayate, then leaves started to fall and Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in the middle of it all, "sorry if we kept you, I lost track of time on the open road" Kakashi said.

Hayate sweat-dropped while Hinata just stared, 'he is an elite jounin, I hope Naruto-kun's lateness don't be to this extent or at least come up with better excuses' she thought. Hayate cleared his throat, "right well please leave the area Kakashi" he said.

"Did Naruto win his match" Sasuke asked.

"He didn't have his match yet his match is after yours" Hayate said.

Sasuke smirked, "dobe don't lose your match I want to be the one who defeats you" he said.

"Don't over look your opponent Sasuke, a lot of ninjas have died that way" Hayate said.

"Yea, lets just start so I can put this failure in her place" Sasuke said activating his _Sharingan_.

Hinata activated her _Byakugan_, "I'm ready" she said.

"Begin" Hayate said jumping out of the way.

*-*

_AN: How was this chapter? The characters Ryu, Sophia, and Kuro are not my own characters but GameDemonKing created characters, so all credit for them goes to him. The three characters are the same age as the the other jounin-sensei's in this story. The main pairings are Anko/Kure and Hina/Naru, other pairings will be Tenny/Neji, Lee/Sakura, Gaara/Matsuri, Temari/Shika, Ino/Choji. Kurenai and Anko will both be mother figures to Hinata, Kurenai more so than Anko simply because Kurenai is closer to the age Hinata's mother would have been. The seal on Sasuke is the same on he would have gotten in the forest of death, but since he didn't Orochimaru had more time to perfect it making it work immediately without knocking him unconscious. Please tell me what you think_


	4. Chapter 4

**Challenge by Danak: An interesting epiphany popped in my head that I would like to see people write about. It is a definite Alternate Universe type of story line, one in which challenges people to write about Hyuuga Hinata. In this challenge she obtains the Sharingan eye, which was something that her clan tried to suppress within her. But she activates it in a fight, much to her father's horror. In the process of this happening, we learn more in regard's to her mother who has obvious blood ties to the Uchiha clan. It can be any pairing, but I do definitely prefer a Naru/Hina combination.**

_**Summary: While fighting in the preliminary rounds Hinata unknowingly unlocks her mothers doujutsu. She uses this to give her an advantage in her fight with Neji and pulls out a win at the last minute. How long can Hinata keep this a secret with the finals only a month away. How will this go over with the Hyuuga clan and what will the rest of Konoha think when they all find out about this. But more importantly can Hinata finally get the courage to tell Naruto what everyone else knows before one of her best friends blow her secret?**_

**The One Who Changed it all**

_Chapter 4_

"Go Hinata-chan" Naruto yelled from the waiting box.

Sasuke pulled out two kunai's and threw them at Hinata, _Katon: great fire dragon_ he called out. The dragon came straight at Hinata then went up in the air and came down from above her, _Kaiten_, Hinata called out just as the dragon was about to hit her, to the surprise of everyone in the stadium. Hinata stopped spinning as the fire jutsu ran out of chakra and stood looking at Sasuke unharmed, "is that the best you can do" she asked with an Anko like smile and confidence.

Sasuke gave his patient Uchiha smirk, "I'm just seeing what your limit is" he said.

Hinata vanished with her newly developed speed and kicked at Sasuke's head. He blocked and kicked at Hinata sending her back a few steps. Hinata smiled, "you got your first and last hit on me" she said.

"What makes you think that" Sasuke asked.

"Simple you can't catch me" Hinata said and ran at Sasuke with surprising speeds and planted her palm in his stomach. Sasuke screamed out in pain, "Jyuuken hurts doesn't it" she asked in a voice laced with sarcasm. She pushed him away from her and kicked him in the face making him flip into the wall. Hinata stood up and straightened out her coat. Sasuke got up and glared at her, and just to piss him off she yawned, "man this is so boring, I bet Hanabi can put up a better fight" she said nonchalantly.

Sasuke's eyes burned with rage as he attacked Hinata, who easily ducked and dodged between his attacks as if she wasn't even trying. Everyone in the stadium watched in shock, well everyone but Naruto, Tenten, Hana, and Hanabi who was cheering loudly for Hinata, much to Hiashi disgust, Kurenai, Anko, Ryu, Sophia, and Kuro all who had a hand in training her, and Jiraiya who knew how skilled she was from the many spars she and Naruto had over the last month. Orochimaru was livid at how Hinata was so much stronger than Sasuke yet he knew nothing about it, yea Kabuto would have hell to pay when they got back to Sound. The Hokage was having just as much a hard time as Orochimaru was having in hiding his shock. Neji was floored by Hinata's showing, "was she holding back that much during our fight" he asked.

"No, she got this good over the last month of constant training" Kurenai answered with a smile.

Hinata flipped out of Sasuke's range, "are you going to get for real" she asked innocently know she was really pissing him off.

"Shut up you useless bitch" he yelled and attacked again in blind rage.

Being called useless was one of the few things that got to her, and Sasuke was about to find out the hard way as she for the first time this match looked ready to kill the poor Uchiha. She pulled her katana off her back and rested it in front of her with both her hands on the hilt and the tip of the blade touching the ground, she closed her eyes and waited on him to make a move. The entire arena was quiet not wanting to miss what would happen next. Sasuke looked at her and to his surprise she didn't have the veins that was needed when the _Byakugan_ was used so he figured she deactivated it. Of course he wasn't going to give her any sympathy for being useless and flipped halfway up the wall behind him, _Chidori_ he called out creating a loud chirping ball of lighting in his left hand. He ran at Hinata intent on killing her for good. When he was within her striking distance her eyes flew open and she took a fast first step. The next thing most of the people in the stadium saw was Hinata standing behind Sasuke with her katana stretched out to the right side of her body as if she sliced him in half. They looked at Sasuke and his _Chidori_ slowly went out and he fell face first on the ground. Hinata returned her katana to its sheaf and walked away.

Genma walked out, "winner..." he was cut off.

"I'm not done" Sasuke said as he slowly got to his knees.

Hinata looked back at him, "you can't beat me give up" she said.

"I said I'm not done with you" Sasuke said as he started to release the chakra from the seal he received from Orochimaru.

"What the hell is that" Hinata asked.

"My secret weapon, you are going to pay" Sasuke said.

Hinata watched as the markings covered Sasuke's body, "that seal looks familiar" she said out loud.

*-*-*-*

"That's the same seal I got from Orochimaru" Anko yelled.

"That means he is in the village" Kurenai said.

"Kakashi did at anytime you happened to seperate from Sasuke during your training" Jiraiya asked.

"Yea once, right before we came to the arena, I wanted to see how fast he had gotten and we raced to the gate" Kakashi said.

"That must have been when Orochimaru put the seal on him" Jiraiya said.

"What does this seal do" Sophia asked.

"Basically it makes you stronger, but it also implants Orochimaru's will into you and you will become one of his brainless pets" Anko explained.

"Sounds horrible" Sophia said.

"Trust me, its much worse than it sounds" Anko said.

*-*-*-*

Hinata got back into her fighting stance, "how is this one seal making him this much stronger, was he holding back that entire time" she wondered out loud to herself.

Sasuke stood up completely and had black chakra spinning around him, "time to get serious" he said then vanished.

Hinata's eyes opened slightly wider in surprise then she flipped back just in time to dodge the kick that was coming for her head. As soon as she landed she attacked Sasuke. The two exchanged blows at high speed and was constantly getting faster. Sasuke flipped over Hinata who now had her _Byakugan_ active, as soon as he landed she called out her attack, _Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_ she then closed all 64 of Sasuke's chakra points. Thinking the fight was now over she started to walk away, until she felt his chakra spike up. She dodged his attack since she saw it coming with her _Byakugan_, "why wont you stay down" she yelled in frustration.

"Because that attack had no affect on me at all" Sasuke said.

"Fine, I'm tired of holding back" Hinata said then went through some hand signs she learned from Ryu, _doujutsu activation_ she said.

Sasuke laughed, "you must be more useless and stupid than I first thought, activating something that's already active" he said.

"Who said I was activating the _Byakugan_, have a second look" Hinata said opening her eyes to show him the _Sharingan_.

"Impossible, how can you have the _Sharingan,_ your a Hyuuga, you can't have the _Sharingan" _he yelled at her.

Hinata smirked, "now who is the stupid one, if you would have been paying attention the last month you would have know my mother was an Uchiha who didn't activate her _Sharingan_" she said.

*-*-*-*

Orochimaru looked at Hinata, "interesting girl" he said.

"Yes, she is indeed interesting" the third said.

"To have 2 kekkei genkai's in rare" Orochimaru said with a lot of ideas of what he could do with Hinata.

*-*-*-*

Kabuto looked up at Orochimaru in the kage's box who received a nod, he went through some hand signs and put a genjutsu over the entire stadium. Kurenai immediately noticed the genjutsu and flashed through some hand signs cancelingo ut most of the genjutsu, "all genin's get the civilians to safety" she called out.

*-*-*-*

In the stadium Hinata looked around as she felt the genjutsu and was able to cancel it out, "Naruto-kun its a genjutsu" she called out to her boyfriend. She waited for his respond but received nothing, "Naruto-kun" she yelled.

"Don't worry Hinata, I am going to break it now" Tenten yelled running up to her brother.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou jumped into the stadium and met up with their jounin, "you know what to do" he told them. The three ran up the side of the stadium and towards the middle of the village.

Genma came up to Hinata and Sasuke, "what are you two doing, go after them" he ordered. The two started to run after them but the sound jounin jumped in front of them, "I'm your opponent" Genma said as he threw his toothpick at him.

Every genin now was in helping their respective jounin, "where is Hinata and Sasuke" Kakashi asked.

"Genma sent them after the Kazekage's kids, they are headed towards the middle of the village" Neji said.

"The rest of you go after them" Kakashi said.

*-*-*-*

Hinata caught up with the 3 sound ninja's and jumped in front of them, "that's as far as you go" she said.

"You think you can stop us" Temari asked.

"I know I can" Hinata said.

"Your starting to annoy me" Gaara said.

Hinata got in her stance, "your not taking another step in my village" she said.

"Get out of my way or I will kill you" Gaara said.

"I will die protecting whats important to me" Hinata said.

Gaara looked at her then some sand flew out of his gorge and headed straight for Hinata. She ran around Gaara, "is that all you have, you will never touch me if that's your full speed" she taunted.

Sasuke landed next to her, "leave this to me your in my way" he said.

"Shut up Uchiha" Hinata said and ran off towards Gaara kicking him in the air.

"So are you just going to stand there or fight" Kankurou asked.

Sasuke flew through some hand signs, _Katon: grand fireball. _Kankurou and Temari dodged then attacked him together.

Gaara flipped in mid air and directed an attack at Hinata. She was forced stop her advance on him just to dodge the attack. As she landed she pulled out her katana and stood ready. She glanced over at Sasuke, who was having a hard time dodging the combined attacks of both Temari and Kankurou. She attacked Gaara again slicing him across his face, "what the hell" she said as only sand came off him.

"Impossible" Temari said as she saw Hinata got a clean shot of Gaara's face.

Hinata went through some hand signs, _Suiton: boiling bullets_ she called and took a deep breath then shot out the water bullets at him. Gaara summoned his sand to block the attack.

*-*-*-*

Naruto and the rest of the genin's ran through the village, "I don't see them anywhere" Naruto said.

"That's because they are to far in front of us" Neji said.

"How far" Tenten asked.

"They are already in the middle of the village" Neji said with his _ Byakugan_ active.

"Can you fight" Sakura asked.

"Not much, but I will to protect our home" Neji said.

"Watch out" Ino yelled as a group of sound ninja's attacked from the side.

*-*-*-*

Hinata jumped away from Gaara, "what the hell why wont my attacks affect you" she yelled in frustration as she tried to keep her balance.

"Mother wants your blood now" Gaara said.

"Well tell your mother I'm not ready to die" Hinata said.

The ground below Hinata erupted upwards knocking her into the air, sand quickly surrounded her and started to squeeze the life out of her. The last thing she remembered before her world went black was looking into the bright sun.

*-*-*-*

Root jumped across the across the village, "make sure no one comes close to the hideout" the leader said.

One of the nin's looked towards the battle and ran towards it her long red hair trailing behind her, "Ku what the hell are you doing" one of the Root's yelled.

The nin just ignored him as she got closer to the large sand grave, right before it was about to squeeze the last of the life out of Hinata the Root burst through the sand and out the other side with the kunoichi in her hands. She landed on the ground as the rest of Root caught up to her, "Ku what the hell was that our orders was to protect Danzo not help those who are loyal to Sarutobi" the leader asked.

"She reminds me of my best friend" Ku whispered.

"What" the leader asked.

"Nothing, she could be useful to me later on in life, now she owes me a debt" Ku quickly said.

"Whatever lets go" the leader said.

"You go, I'm going to take care of the jinchuriki" Ku said.

The leader growled in frustration, "why do you always have to push the limits of Danzo-sama" he asked.

Ku looked at him, "you try losing your son after you gave birth to him then tell me if your so willing to continue living against your own will" she said.

"What are you talking about" the leader asked.

"My son is the same age as this girl, or wold be if he was still alive, I'm through with Root, I'm going to help the younger generation in memory of my son" she said.

"You don't just quit Root, if you want out we will have to kill you" the leader said pulling out his Root sword.

"You don't want to fight me" Ku said as she started to pull out her own sword.

"Your choice, come with us now or die where you stand" the leader said.

Ku pulled her sword completely out, "I guess I'm going to have to kill you since I have no desire to return to Danzo" she said.

"Well prepare to die" the leader said and the rest of the Root attacked her.

_Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi_ Ku called out. The attacked cut through the Root nin's, "how did you learn my jutsu" Temari yelled when she heard the jutsu.

"I'm a wind mistress, I can learn any attack that uses my element" Ku said. She then stood up with Hinata now over her shoulder, "please surrender I don't want to hurt someone so young" she said.

"Mother wants blood" Gaara yelled and sent a wave of sand at her.

Ku vanished and cut Gaara across the face, "Gaara" Temari yelled.

Gaara screamed out in pain as he covered himself in sand. By this time Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji came to the area, "what happened to Hinata" Tenten asked.

"She is unconscious" Ku answered.

"Where is Sasuke" Naruto asked.

"Looks like he was beaten unconscious by those two" Neji said.

Just then a sand arm shot out the sphere of sand towards them. Everyone jumped out the way in time except Naruto who was stuck to the wall, "hey let me out" he yelled.

All the genin's sweat-dropped at him, Ku laughed, "whats so funny" Ino asked.

"He is a lot like I was when I was a genin" she said.

"Get me down" Naruto yelled while trying to force his way down.

The sand around Gaara dropped to show him looking like a mini-Shukaku, "I will kill everyone" he said.

"Let me out" Naruto yelled.

"The only way to free him is by defeating my in battle" Gaara said.

"Kankurou get back" Temari said.

"Right" Kankurou said and followed her away from Gaara.

*-*-*-*

Naruto continued to try and force his way out when his world went black, **so you finally came** he heard.

"Whose there" Naruto asked looking around.

**Try opening your eyes** he heard.

Naruto looked at where the voice came from, "your Kyuubi" he asked.

**Correct** Kyuubi said.

"Give me your power" Naruto demanded.

Kyuubi gave a loud rumbling laugh, **I like you, you are different than any human I have ever met** it said.

"Look I don't know why your in here and not dead like you should be, but I do know that unless you give me your power we both will die" Naruto said.

**Want to know how I came to be sealed in here, I'll tell you, your Yondaime Hokage sealed me in here, very stupid if you ask me** Kyuubi said.

"Why because it prevents you from destroying everyone" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto, **if I want to kill everyone I would have, this puny seal can't keep me locked away** it said.

"Then why haven't you gotten free yet" Naruto asked.

**Because if I break the seal by force you will die, I can't bring myself to kill a child for my own freedom, so I waited until you came to see me to make a deal** Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked shocked by this, "a deal, what kind of deal" he asked.

Kyuubi looked at him again, **have you ever had anyone close to you die or be controlled against your will**.

Naruto looked confused by the question, "no" he said.

**Then you don't know what led me to attack your village, I didn't attack for fun like everyone is saying, my kits was killed only days after they was born, then Madara Uchiha came to my din with his damned Sharingan and used it to control me to attack the village** Kyuubi said.

"I'm sorry for your lost" Naruto said.

**Don't be, I'm a demon I don't need your sympathy** Kyuubi said.

"OK, um can I ask you something" he asked.

**Sure** Kyuubi said.

"Are you girl or boy" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi laughed, **your the first to ever ask me that, I thought it was obvious** it said.

Naruto looked confused again, "you look like any other kitsune I have ever seen" he said.

Kyuubi lifted its leg, **how about now** it asked.

Naruto blushed, "so your a girl" he said.

**Correct** she said.

"Well how do I get out of here" Naruto asked.

**Not so fast, if you leave you will die** Kyuubi said.

"MY FRIENDS ARE GETTING HURT I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TO HELP" Naruto yelled.

**I know and stop yelling I have sensitive ears, and this is where my deal comes into play** Kyuubi said.

"OK, whats your deal" Naruto asked.

**I will let you borrow my power when you need it, but you have to allow me to share your sense's and promise me on your life that you will kill Madara for what he did to my family** she said.

Naruto thought about it, "deal" he finally said.

**Good, I will guide you on certain things when your stuck, now get out of here** Kyuubi said and uused her chakra to force him out.

*-*-*-*

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the rest of the genin's he was with try and fight Gaara but none of them was having any affect on him, **Naruto get ready** he heard Kyuubi.

Before he could respond he exploded with red chakra and blew the sandclaw that was holding him. Everyone in the area turned and looked at Naruto when they felt the huge spike in chakra. Naruto dropped to the ground with his red chakra spinning around him, he looked at Gaara with red eyes and black slit eyes, he had 1 tail swinging behind him.

**Remember the longer your in this state the more damage it does to your body** Kyuubi said.

Naruto vanished and punched Gaara sending him flying back. Gaara roared and attacked Naruto. A sand shuriken went flying at Naruto who went through some hand signs, and a katon shuriken came from Naruto going right through the sand shuriken and hitting Gaara. Gaara fell from the top of the Shukaku and bounced on the ground. Naruto walked towards him, "if you ever harm my friends again I will kill you" he said.

"Stay away from me" Gaara yelled.

"Don't harm my friends again" Naruto said.

**Naruto you need to get to the old man or he will die** Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked towards where the third was fighting Orochimaru and took off. Everyone looked at him, "what the hell was that" Ino asked.

"That was Naruto, he has Kyuubi sealed in him" Kurenai said.

"What I thought the fourth killed him" Sakura said.

"We don't have time for this, we need to go after him" Kurenai said as she jumped off.

*-*-*-*

Naruto arrived at the fight and saw the barrier. He slowly approached it, "Kyuubi stop where you are or we will have to kill you" the ANBU leader said.

Naruto continued to walk towards the barrier. The ANBU started to attack, "stop" Kurenai said as she dropped in between Naruto and the ANBU, "if you attack him I will kill you all" she threatened.

"The Kyuubi took control of its host" the ANBU leader said.

"You idiot, if Kyuubi was in control then you wouldn't stand a chance" Kurenai said. Kurenai quickly turned as Naruto started to yell in pain, "Naruto" she said. She ran to him and noticed small cracks starting to break in the barrier, "he is breaking the barrier" she yelled.

"Get ready" the ANBU leader said to the rest of the ANBU.

With one last yell Naruto broke part of the barrier and fell to the ground in pain. Kurenai immediately picked him up and jumped away from the barrier as Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and the ANBU ran into the barrier. Kakashi ran towards Orochimaru, C_hidori_ he called out. Orochimaru jumped out of the way, but was hit in the leg by the attack. The rest of the group all ran behind Kakashi and went through hand signs to prepare the next attack.

Orochimaru jumped back, "lets go" he said and left before anyone had the chance to attack again.

The Hokage dropped to one knee, "lord Hokage" the ANBU said and ran to his side.

"We need to get him to the hospital, along with Naruto and Hinata" Kakashi said as he picked the Hokage up.

*-*-*-*

A week later Kurenai walked into the hospital to visit Naruto and Hinata, but was stopped by some yelling, "why is he in the prisoner section of the hospital" she heard someone yell.

"He is a danger and needs ANBU watch, who knows what he will do if left by himself" the doctor yelled back.

Kurenai walked around the corner just in time to see the same masked kunoichi who brought Hinata to the hospital giving off a wave of chakra sending it all towards the doctor, she was impressed that the doctor hasn't fainted yet, the kunoichi grabbed the doctor by the shirt and slammed him into the wall creating cracks around his body, "if it wasn't for him this village would have been destroyed by the sand jinchuuriki, if it wasn't for him your precious Hokage would be dead, if it wasn't for him you would be dead" she said angrily.

"I understand that, but I can't allow him to have a normal room" the doctor said.

This pissed of the kunoichi even more, "you will put him back in the room he was placed in when he was brought here, and you will do it now or I will kill you myself do I make myself clear" she asked while trying, but failing to control her anger.

Kurenai who had already figured out who they was talking about approached him, "please release the doctor, he can't do anything while your strangling him to death" she said.

The kunoichi looked at her then dropped the doctor, "you have 5 minutes to put him back in his room or I will be looking for you" she said.

Once the doctor ran off Kurenai turned to her, "why are you so upset about this, I know he shouldn't be moved, but why kill a doctor over it, you could have simply moved him back yourself" she asked.

"He shouldn't have been moved in the first place" the kunoichi said.

"I know, but why did you get so upset, is he a friend of yours" Kurenai asked.

"No, I don't even know his name" the kunoichi said.

Kurenai looked at her, "you mean you don't even know who he is, yet your ready to kill a doctor for him" she asked.

"I can't explain it, but I have a feeling that I should know him" the kunoichi said.

"I see, whats your name" Kurenai asked.

"I'm called Ku, I forgot my name" the kunoichi said sadly.

"Forgot your name" Kurenai asked.

"Yea, I woke up one day in the hospital 12 years ago and couldn't remember anything, I was told my name was Ku, but I'm starting to have doubts about that" Ku said.

"Why are you having doubts" Kurenai asked.

"I have my reasons" was all she said.

"I understand I wont pry any further, but if you ever want to talk you can come to me" Kurenai said.

"Whats your name" Ku asked.

"Kurenai" she replied.

"Nice to meet you Kurenai" Ku said.

"Do you always wear that mask" Kurenai asked.

"When I'm in public I do, I'm going to see that boy" Ku said and started to walk away. She noticed she was being followed and sped up, the person sped up with her, she turned a corner and stopped, "why are you following me" she demanded.

"Who says I'm following you, we just happened to be going the same way" Kurenai said.

"Stop following me" Ku said then took off again.

She walked into Naruto's room, "are you woke" she asked.

"Yea, do I know you" Naruto asked weakly.

"No" she said as she entered the room.

"So why are you here, your not going to try and kill me for having Kyuubi sealed in me are you" he asked.

"No" she said.

"Well why are you here" he asked.

Ku sat by his bed, "have your parents visited you" she asked. Naruto looked gave her a look that he didn't want to answer that question, "sorry I shouldn't have asked that, its not my place to know or not" she said.

"You still didn't tell me why your here" Naruto pointed out.

"I really don't know why I came, I guess its cause you have the Kyuubi I you and I thought you could use the company" Ku said.

"I don't need your sympathy" Naruto said.

**Naruto she is in a lot of pain** Kyuubi said.

'Is she hurt from the war' Naruto asked.

**No not that kind of pain, I mean pain from the heart** Kyuubi said.

'Oh' Naruto said.

"I assume you was talking to Kyuubi" Ku asked.

"What does it matter" Naruto asked.

"You act just like I did when I was your age, I bet if my son was alive you two would be great friends" Ku said all of a sudden.

"What happened to him" Naruto asked.

"He died the day he was born, since you have Kyuubi in you that means you was born the same day he was" Ku said.

"Oh sorry to hear" Naruto said.

"Don't be, his memory lives on with me" Ku said.

Ku and Naruto sat there in silence for a minute before Ku removed her mask. Her long red haired framed her beautiful face. Her eyes was a few shades darker than Naruto's. Naruto found himself blush as he looked at her, "your very pretty" he said.

Ku smiled at him, "I wish I would remember more about my past, don't ever forget yours" she said.

"What do you mean" Naruto asked.

"There is a gap between when I became a jounin and my son died, no matter how hard I try I can't remember anything from that time period, my families name was also wiped from my memory, I can't even remember my own name" Ku said.

"I wish I could help" Naruto said.

"Me to, well I took up enough of your time, I'm going to my apartment, if you ever want to talk to me you can come over" Ku said and gave him a paper with her address on it, "see you later little one" she said and kissed him on the forehead.

"Bye Ku" he replied just before she was gone in a swirl of leaves.

Jiraiya walked in the room with Kurenai, "you heard everything" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, sad what happened to her" Jiraiya said.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei and perverted sage, how is everything outside the white walls" Naruto asked.

"Everything is fine, Hinata is still unconscious though" Kurenai said.

"Get out of bed, we have to get going" Jiraiya said.

"Going where" Naruto asked.

"We need to find my teammate, Tsunade, she is the worlds greatest medic" Jiraiya said.

"Maybe she can find out whats wrong with Hinata-chan, the old man, and fix Sasuke back to normal" Naruto said.

"You bet she would, hurry and get dressed, I will train you more during this trip" Jiraiya said.

"OK, I need to shower" Naruto said.

"Meet me at the gate in 1 hour" Jiraiya said and walked out.

*-*-*-*

Fouty minutes later Naruto arrived at the address that Ku gave him. He stood there for 5 minutes debating on whether he should invite her or not, after all Jiraiya never said he couldn't invite people. He started to knock on the door but stopped and backed away again, "you know if you want someone to open the door its a good idea to knock" someone from behind him said.

Naruto jumped and turned around, "don't do that, you scared the living crap out of me" he said while trying o ignore Kyuubi laughing her ass off in his head.

Ku smiled as she took her mask off, "what can I do for you little one" she asked.

"My name is Naruto not 'little one'" he said.

"Yea, but I like calling you 'little one' so again what can I help you with little one" Ku asked.

"Well the perverted sage said we was leaving to find someone named Tsunade, he said she could fix up the old man, Hinata-chan , and Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Well have fun on your travels little one" Ku said opening her door.

"Well I want to ask if you would come" Naruto said.

Ku looked at him, "its not my place to intrude on your travels" she said.

"Please, for me" Naruto tried to make a sad face but only succeeded in making Ku laugh at him.

"Sure I'll come, this will give me a chance to make new friends" she said.

"Great, I was supposed to meet perverted sage at the gate 5 minutes ago" Naruto said.

"OK, give me a minute and I'll get us both there" Ku said as she put her groceries away and went to her room. She walked back with her mask on, "ready" she asked.

"Yup" Naruto said.

*-*-*-*

"Bout time you got here brat, who is this" Jiraiya asked.

"This is Ku, I asked her to join us" Naruto said.

"Fine lets go" Jiraiya said.

*-*

_AN: How was this chapter? The three OC characters are still in the story, but wont have huge roles until later in the story, they will help rebuild the village for now. Hinata is unconscious from almost being killed by Gaara, Sasuke is unconscious from poison from Kankurou and the attacks from Temari, the third is unconscious from almost dying by Orochimaru. There will be a negative reaction to Naruto when he returns to the village because he used Kyuubi's chakra. Tsunade's and Sasuke's retrieval mission will be different also._


	5. Chapter 5

**Challenge by Danak: An interesting epiphany popped in my head that I would like to see people write about. It is a definite Alternate Universe type of story line, one in which challenges people to write about Hyuuga Hinata. In this challenge she obtains the Sharingan eye, which was something that her clan tried to suppress within her. But she activates it in a fight, much to her father's horror. In the process of this happening, we learn more in regard's to her mother who has obvious blood ties to the Uchiha clan. It can be any pairing, but I do definitely prefer a Naru/Hina combination.**

_**Summary: While fighting in the preliminary rounds Hinata unknowingly unlocks her mothers doujutsu. She uses this to give her an advantage in her fight with Neji and pulls out a win at the last minute. How long can Hinata keep this a secret with the finals only a month away. How will this go over with the Hyuuga clan and what will the rest of Konoha think when they all find out about this. But more importantly can Hinata finally get the courage to tell Naruto what everyone else knows before one of her best friends blow her secret?**_

**The One Who Changed it all**

_Chapter 5_

Jiraiya sat across the fire looking at Ku while Naruto slept with his head on her lap. Ku looked up at him, "what are you staring at" she asked.

"How long do you think you could keep this up" he asked.

"What do you mean" Ku asked.

"You didn't think I would realize who you are" he asked.

"Huh, I told you I'm Ku" she said confused.

"Yea, Ku the nickname I gave you short for Kushina" he told her.

"You gave me that nickname, maybe you...." Ku was cut off.

"You know, I don't care what you was doing all I want to know is whats so damn important that you abandoned your own son for 12 years" he asked.

"What, my son is dead" Ku said in shock.

"Who are you kidding, look at him he is exactly like you in every way except looks and gender" Jiraiya said.

Ku looked down at him, "impossible, Danzo said he was dead, I even attended his funeral" she whispered.

"Danzo" Jiraiya asked as his sharp ears caught what she said.

"I have to go" Ku said and gently pulled Naruto off her and got up to run.

"Wait, the brat asked you to come, now your going to run away again" Jiraiya asked.

*-*-*-*

Ku ran away from the campsite and curled up by a tree while trying to clear her head, "what he said can't be true, my son died, I saw him dead" she told herself, but as she kept saying it she believed it less and less herself. She stayed next to the tree all night as she tried to sleep, but couldn't because of all the things she saw her new friend going through kept giving her nightmares.

*-*-*-*

Naruto woke up and looked around, "perverted sage where is Ku" he asked.

"She said she had somethings to take care of" Jiraiya lied.

"Oh, should we wait" Naruto asked.

"No, she said she would catch up" Jiraiya lied again.

"Oh, I hope she catches up fast" Naruto said.

"Lets go brat, the first thing your going to learn is how to do is the _Rasengan_" Jiraiya said.

*-*-*-*

Ku walked through the forest with no destination in mind, "I'm starting to think about the little one a lot lately" she said to herself.

"Oh great now I'm talking to myself" she sad.

She took a deep breath after awhile, "OK Ku, you can handle this, just take it slow" she encouraged herself.

She started to walk back towards where she left Naruto and Jiraiya, "what do I remember, anything that can help me" she asked herself.

As she walked she stopped as she remembered one thing from the when Danzo told her about her son being dead, something that until now she always skipped over when she had dcreams about this, "Danzo has the _Sharingan_, I need to find the perverted sage" she said and took off running.

*-*-*-*

Jiraiya stopped just as they was about to enter the largest supplier of tea in the entire fire country, "perverted sage why are we stopping" Naruto asked.

"We just found Tsunade" he said.

Naruto looked around saw no one who looked to be as old as the perverted sage, "are you sure, everyone here is to young to be your teammate" he asked.

"Yes brat I'm sure" Jiraiya said annoyed.

"Jiraiya, who is the brat" a blond asked.

"Hey lady maybe you can help, we are looking for this lady named Tsunade, do you know her" Naruto asked.

"I'm Tsunade" the blond said.

"Really" Naruto looked at Tsunade then at Jiraiya, "wow age must really hate you perverted sage" he said.

Tsunade laughed, "what are you looking for me for" she asked.

"Well perverted sage says your a really good medic" Naruto said.

"Yes I am" Tsunade said.

"So can you please come back to fix Hinata-chan, the old man, and Sasuke" Naruto asked.

"I would love to help you, but I'm not going back" Tsunade said.

"Please, your the only one who can help them" Naruto said.

"No" Tsunade said and started to walk away.

"Wait Tsunade, this girl Hinata she is a Hyuuga-Uchiha hybrid" Jiraiya said.

"Oh I see" Tsunade thought about it for a minute, "great for her, tell her I wish her luck in dealing with the dangers that she have from both their enemies, now if you would excuse me there is a casino with my name waiting" she added and walked away.

"Why wont you help, I thought the sennin's was supposed to help when they are needed" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade turned and looked at him, "who the hell told you that crap, just because I'm a sennin does not mean I have to drop everything and run back to Konoha just because they couldn't protect themselves, and news flash, Orochimaru the guy who almost killed the old man is a sennin" she said.

"Fine, I will learn medics myself and help them" Naruto said.

Tsunade looked at him for a minute then burst out laughing, "good one brat, you learn medics" she said through her hysterics.

"What I can learn medics" Naruto said.

Tsunade just kept laughing, "brat I agree with Tsunade on this one, you will never learn medics" Jiraiya said.

"Your supposed to be on my side perverted sage" Naruto said.

"Actually I should be on Tsunade's side since I do owe her my life, she saved me more than I would like to admit" Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked dejected, "is there anyway I can bring her back" he asked looked at the still laughing sennin.

Jiraiya thought, "how good are you at gambling" he asked.

"Never gambled before, I'm to young" Naruto said.

"Well no time like now to start, the only way she will come back is if she loses a bet" Jiraiya said.

Naruto thought for a moment then approached the female sennin, "I would like to make a bet" he said.

Tsunade looked at him trying to stop her laughter, "whats the bet" she asked.

"If I can beat you in a fight you will come back" he said.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Tsunade's assistant who just happened to walked up at the time to hear the bet all burst out laughing, "wow you should be a comedian that was really funny" Tsunade said rolling on the ground holding her sides as she laughed her head off.

"Hey I'm serious" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade took a few minutes to get herself under control, "how about this, in one week we will have a spar, if you can land one hit on my forehead I will come back with you" she said pointing to her forehead with her thumb.

"Your on" Naruto said with the utmost confidence as they shook hands.

"Wow Jiraiya, you out did yourself with this one" Tsunade said as she lead her assistant off.

"Lets go brat, I have a lot to teach you if your going to win this bet, for now forget about the _Rasengan_ we need to focus on your taijutsu and speed" Jiraiya said.

*-*-*-*

Ku finally accepted that Naruto was her son and was now walking through a large town asking anyone if they saw a blond 12 year old with a white haired guy. As she continued to look for them she mentally berated herself for being this caught up with her thoughts that she lost sight of them, its been a week since they split up and she was no closer to them now than when she started looking for them. She turned a corner and saw a bunch of people running towards where she was headed, "excuse me whats going on" she asked a random person.

"A fight, a HUGE fight and there is this 12 year old in the middle of it, how can a parent be so careless to let him fight ninja's like Itachi" the man said and ran off.

Ku processed all this, "ITACHI" she screamed and ran towards where the people was running from.

*-*-*-*

Naruto watched as Jiraiya and Tsunade fought Itachi and his blue sidekick. He looked over at the assistant and she was fighting some guy, but it looked to him that the guy was flirting with her than trying to fight her, Naruto couldn't understand why he would be willing to take a beating as bad as he was to impress some girl. Naruto jumped when someone landed behind him, "impossible your fighting the perverted sage" he said nervously at Itachi.

"That's the glory of having the _Sharingan_, now don't resist and I wont hurt you" Itachi said.

"I'm not going anywhere" Naruto said. Naruto got into his fighting position but was knocked out before he could do anything.

Jiraiya felt a surge of chakra enter his body as the genjutsu on him was broken, "you idiot you looked him in the eyes didn't you" Tsunade asked.

"No, I think it happened when he pointed at me" Jiraiya said.

"Well just great, now how do we get the brat back from them" Tsunade asked as Shizune ran up to them.

"Its almost impossible to kill them, I know for a fact a few of those blows I landed on that blond should have killed him" Shizune said.

"Our main goal is Itachi, he has the brat" Jiraiya said.

Itachi did a one hand sign, _Katon: raging dragon_ he called out and blew out a fire dragon that headed straight for the three. Itachi and his partners was about to leave when someone dropped in their way, "move before I kill you" Itachi said.

"Put him down now" she said.

"We don't have time for this" the blue guy said.

"Your right, take care of her Kisame" Itachi said.

"I wont say it again, put him down" she said.

Kisame swung his sword at the lady, and was surprised when she caught it with her bare hands and he couldn't drain her chakra from her, "I said put my son down now" she yelled as she expelled her chakra from every chakra point of her body at the same time blowing the three back and Naruto from Itachi's hand.

Itachi and Tsunade looked at her in shock, "your supposed to be dead" Tsunade said.

"What did you and Danzo do to me so I wouldn't remember my own son" Ku asked in a low voice.

"What are you talking about" Itachi asked.

"I will kill you for putting this genjutsu on me" Ku yelled and jumped at him. The blond jumped in front of Itachi with palms pointing towards her, _double bomb_ he said. The mouths on his hands opened and spit out two clay bombs at her. Kushina threw a kunai and was gone in a trail of red hair, she reappeared kicking the blond in the face and looking hatefully at Itachi, "no one can save you or Danzo from my wrath, I will have revenge on you both, starting with you" she said.

"Hold it, how is it that I can't suck your chakra" Kisame asked.

"I'm an Uzumaki" Ku said leaving it at that and started to walk towards Itachi.

"What the hell does that mean" Kisame asked in confusion.

"They have a chakra based bloodline, they have the ability to completely stop the flow of their chakra or speed it up, they can use it for attacks or defense, and its very useful for pushing people back as we just witnessed" Itachi explained.

"Damn, I need to kill her" Kisame said.

"You will never get through my defense, its absolute" Kushina said as she almost cut Kisame's arm off with her chakra.

"Lets make a deal" Itachi said.

"I don't make deals with people I'm about to kill" Ku said.

"Wait just hear me out" Itachi said in a panic.

"I'm listening" Ku said as she continued to approach him.

"I'll break the genjutsu Danzo put on you, if you let us go" he said.

Ku thought, "no, I'll find away to break it myself" she said.

"Who the hell can you find to break a genjutsu put on you by the _ Sharingan_" Itachi challenged.

"I know a person who can remove it and will be more than happy to do it" she said.

"Ha, like Sasuke will help you" Itachi said.

"Not him, now prepare to die" Ku said. Ku attacked him just as he turned into a bunch of crows, "dammit genjutsu again" she said. She concentrated on her chakra and the genjutsu was stopped, "he got away" she whispered.

"Ku, you came back" Naruto said weakly as he started to wake up.

She walked over to him, "are you OK" she asked.

"I'm fine, just caught off guard" Naruto said with a smile.

"Good" Ku said then turned to Jiraiya, "perverted sage what the hell was you thinking bring him to a fight with Itachi" she asked as she glared at him.

"I didn't know he would be here, as you saw, he can only beat me if he uses his genjutsu" Jiraiya pointed out.

"No, he is finally stronger than you" Tsunade said.

Naruto reached up and put his hand on Tsunade's forehead as she healed him from their little spar they was having before they was interrupted, "I win" he said.

Everyone blinked at him, "that's cheating, the bet was during our spar, which you did not touch me" Tsunade finally said.

"But, please" Naruto said with a pout since he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Ku started to laugh, "wow I can't believe he has my pout" she said.

"I told you he is an exact clone of you all the way down to his jutsu's, except his looks and gender" Jiraiya said.

"What are you talking about" Naruto asked.

"Remember in the hospital when I told you my son was dead and that I couldn't remember most of my life after I became a jounin" Ku asked.

"Yea" Naruto responded.

"Well perverted sage told me part of my life, your my son, and oddly enough he gave me the nickname Ku, I thought it was Danzo who gave me that name" Ku said.

"So your my mom" Naruto asked.

"What do you think" Ku asked and gave Naruto the exact pout he gave Tsunade.

"Wow he is her son" Shizune said.

Naruto looked at her for a minute then smiled, "I believe you" he said. He then jumped on her in a hug, "wait Ku who is my father" he asked.

"Well I can't remember" Ku said embarrassed.

"Oh " Naruto said.

"So Tsunade are you coming back" Ku asked.

"No, he cheated" Tsunade said.

"Please" Naruto and Ku both said with their pout to her. Tsunade closed her eyes trying to avoid the double pouts. She then sighed, "just what I need another person besides Ku who can do that damned pout, it needs to be a forbidden jutsu" she said.

"So your coming back" Naruto asked excited.

"Yea, lets get going" Tsunade said.

*-*-*-*

Everyone was sitting around a fire, "well Naruto I'm going to train you" Ku said.

"Really, in what" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to train you how to use our bloodline, _dendou no hyoushi,_ its a minor bloodline that uses electricity to control our chakra" Ku said.

"So I'm going to be a lighting element user" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but that may not be your main element, I'm a wind mistress and have learned to use my lighting and water elements with ease" Ku said.

"Oh, so I can have two elements" Naruto asked.

"Yea, now the first thing we have to do is get you to get the basic understanding of lighting, if your a natural lighting user it will be easy, if your like me you will have a hard time catching on until you have your other element under control" Ku said.

"Before you start why not find out what his main element is" Jiraiya asked pulling out a piece of chakra paper.

"And you just happen to have that with you" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya shrugged as Naruto took the paper, "just push a little of your chakra into the paper" Ku said. Naruto did as told and the paper first split in half then one half rippled up while the other got soggy, "I'm starting to think that we are destined to be connected no matter what anyone does" Ku said as she looked at the paper.

"I'm not surprised that his elements are the same as yours, he is like you in every other way" Jiraiya said.

"My son is also my twin" Ku said with amusement.

"So mom how do I train my wind element" Naruto asked.

Ku quickly looked at him, "what did you call me" she asked.

"Mom, isn't that what someone call their mother" Naruto asked.

Ku just looked at him in shock, "yes brat, its just she wasn't prepared for that, being called mom the first time have this affect of every mother" Tsunade explained.

"How would you know, you don't have any kids" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm the best medic in history you idiot" Tsunade said.

Ku picked Naruto in a hug, "he called me mom" she said happily while spinning him around.

The 2 sennin's and jounin watched with a smile on their face, "mom I'm getting dizzy" Naruto said after awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Challenge by Danak: An interesting epiphany popped in my head that I would like to see people write about. It is a definite Alternate Universe type of story line, one in which challenges people to write about Hyuuga Hinata. In this challenge she obtains the Sharingan eye, which was something that her clan tried to suppress within her. But she activates it in a fight, much to her father's horror. In the process of this happening, we learn more in regard's to her mother who has obvious blood ties to the Uchiha clan. It can be any pairing, but I do definitely prefer a Naru/Hina combination.**

_**Summary: While fighting in the preliminary rounds Hinata unknowingly unlocks her mothers doujutsu. She uses this to give her an advantage in her fight with Neji and pulls out a win at the last minute. How long can Hinata keep this a secret with the finals only a month away. How will this go over with the Hyuuga clan and what will the rest of Konoha think when they all find out about this. But more importantly can Hinata finally get the courage to tell Naruto what everyone else knows before one of her best friends blow her secret?**_

**The One Who Changed it all**

_Chapter 6_

Naruto marched in front of Ku, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade as they approached the gate, "you do realize he has yet to take in the fact that your his mother" Tsunade said.

"What do you mean" Ku asked.

"Since you told him, he has been training nonstop to use his bloodline and learning seals" Tsunade said.

"So you mean he is like this because he hasn't thought about it yet" Ku asked.

"In away, he thought about it, he just hasn't fully absorbed it" Tsunade said.

"Hey we're home" Naruto yelled from in front of them.

"We can see that no need to yell at us" Tsunade said.

"Why don't you lead us to your girlfriend brat" Jiraiya said.

Naruto led them to the hospital and was immediately stopped by the receptionist, "what are you doing" she asked.

"I'm here to see Hinata" Naruto said.

"She is not allowed to have any visitors" the receptionist said.

"But I brought help" Naruto protested.

"Look I don't care if you brought Tsunade-sama you still can't go see her" the lady said.

"In fact he did bring me" Tsunade said.

The receptionist looked at her in surprise, "Tsunade-sama" she stuttered out.

"What room is Hinata in" she asked.

"Room 125B, but he still can't go see her" the lady said.

"But why not" Naruto whined.

"Rules" the lady said shrugging, she then pointed to some people behind them, "they have been here everyday since she was in here, they just sit there and wait for her to wake up" she told them.

"Kurenai-sensei, Anko-san, Hanabi-chan" Naruto yelled and ran over to them.

"Naruto where have you been, your girlfriend have been in the hospital for weeks and you haven't been here even once to try and see her" Hanabi yelled at him with her Hyuuga glare.

"Sorry Hanabi-chan but I went to get someone who can help her" Naruto said defensively.

Tsunade stepped up before the girl killed him, "don't worry your sister will be awoke soon so you both can go see her" she said with a smile.

"Tsunade-sama" Kurenai said. Anko's head fell over onto her lap as she quietly snored, "she hasn't slept in days, the council is giving her as many missions as possible while the Hokage is out, what free time she gets she is here hoping that Hinata will wake up" Kurenai explained at Naruto's confused look at the sleeping jounin.

"Why don't you take her to her house so she can sleep, I'll send for you all when Hinata wakes up" Tsunade said.

(break)

Naruto got bored sitting in Kurenai's apartment and decided to announce it, "i'm bored" he said loudly.

"Why don't you go out and do something" Ku asked.

"Good idea, I'll be back" he said and ran out the door.

"You remember when you said I could come to you if I need to talk" Ku asked.

"Yes why" Kurenai asked.

"Well I need to talk" Ku said.

"Well I'm here to listen" Kurenai said.

"Well I spent the last 12 years believing my son was dead, now that I found out he isn't I don't know what to do" Ku said.

Kurenai looked at her, "your Naruto's mother" she asked.

"Yea" Ku said.

"Well you could try and give him the love he needed from you when he was growing up" Kurenai said.

"But I don't know how to do that, that damn Danzo screwed around with my brain and I can't even remember my name" Ku said in a depressed voice.

"Sounds like what I went through with Oro-teme" Anko said from her spot on Kurenai's lap.

The two older kunoichi's looked down at her, "how long have you been woke" Kurenai asked.

"Since the brat yelled about being bored" Anko answered she then looked at Ku never taking her head off Kurenai's lap, "when I was abandoned by Oro-teme he sealed my memory of my life before him, it wasn't until I became best friends with Kurenai that I was able to start remembering" she told her.

"You think the same will happen to me" Ku asked with hope.

"Possible, I'm no seal master but I'm willing to bet if it can happen with me it can happen with you" Anko said.

"So I need to try and make friends" Ku asked.

"Lets start with whats in front of you first, you can trust me and Anko with your true identity" Kurenai said.

Ku took her mask off, "thank you for trying to help me remember" she said.

Anko smiled at her, "hey I know whats its like to have some creep mess with your brain, and I would do anything to help a friend"she said.

"Now you need to work on learning everything about your son" Kurenai said.

"Can you tel me about his past" Ku asked.

Anko and Kurenai looked at each other, "it started the day of the sealing, more than half the council, most of the village civilians, and a few ninja's wanted him to be killed immediately if it wasn't for the fact that the village was even more scared of what would happen to Kyuubi then he would be dead" Kurenai started the long history of Naruto.

(break)

Naruto was running towards the ramen stand when he noticed everyone looking at him with even more hate. He finally made it to Ichiraku's and ran in, "man everyone hates me even more then before I left" he said.

"Its because you used Kyuubi, even though you saved them they think your losing control" Ayame told him as she cleaned the counter.

"One bowl of miso please" someone asked walking in.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said in surprise.

"I thought I would find you here, we have to talk" Kakashi said.

"About what" Naruto asked in confusion.

"About you" Kakashi said as he got his ramen.

"What about me, am I in trouble" Naruto asked scared of the answer.

"No, actually its about why I haven't trained you more before the exams" Kakashi said. At this point Ayame started listening wanting to know why also, "its not like I hate you or anything, I was ordered not to train you properly" he said.

Naruto was shocked as his ramen fell out of his mouth, Ayame was no better as her mouth was opening and closing with questions but none came out, "who ordered you not to train him" a voice asked from behind them.

"The council, I had no choice in the matter" Kakashi said.

"Of course you had a choice you could have trained him like you was supposed to" the lady said.

"You don't understand Tsunade-sama, if I had trained not only would I have been marked as a traitor but they would have executed Naruto" Kakashi said calmly.

Tsunade thought about this as the two teens was still in shock, "so in a twisted way to protect him you neglected him" she asked.

"I never said I wanted to it or was proud of it" Kakashi said.

"I think I understand why you did it, but that don't mean I like that you went along with it" Tsunade said.

"They can't dictate who gets training or not" an angry Ayame finally said.

"Right now there is nothing we can do, I'm not willing to risk Naruto's life by training him just yet, but I can help with his training" Kakashi said.

"How" Tsunade asked.

"I have a few idea" Kakashi said.

"Come with me Kakashi" Tsunade said and walked out with Kakashi following after he paid for his meal.

Ayame looked at Naruto to see how he was taking this news, "how did Kakashi-sensei eat without removing his mask" he asked. Ayame sweat-dropped at her brothers short memory.

Kakashi eye smiled as he walked out, "I think he understands why I did it" he said to Tsunade.

(break)

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya walked in Kurenai's apartment joining her, Ku, and Anko, "whats so important that we needed to come here" Jiraiya asked.

"Just shut up and listen" Tsunade said.

"I'm sure everyone noticed I haven't trained Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Hard not to notice" Anko said.

"Right, but none of you know why I didn't train him" Kakashi said.

"I'm sure your going to tell us" Ku asked as she glared from behind her mask, 'if his reason isn't good enough I'll kill him' she thought.

"If I trained him then the council would have executed him" Kakashi said.

"Come again" Ku asked.

Kakashi told them exactly why he haven't trained Naruto, "so you if I trained him then he would have been killed, I had no choice" he finished.

"Of course you had a choice" Ku yelled.

"Ku think about it, if Kakashi was caught training Naruto or it was found out that Naruto was being trained then you wouldn't be here now would you, you would still be a mindless zombie" Tsunade said.

"I have an idea on how I can help him train without actually training him though" Kakashi said.

"How" Anko asked.

"Well I have some scrolls with things he can learn on them but needs someone who is willing to go against the entire council to train him, someone who doesn't care if others know they are training him" Kakashi said.

"I'll do it" Anko and Ku said at the same time.

"Anko I thought you was going to help me train Hinata" Kurenai said.

"Well someone has to train the brat, besides you have Ryu, Sophia, and Kuro" Anko said.

"Hinata will be sad if your not training her, you know how much she looks up to you after what happened" Kurenai said.

"Fine, I'll just help train both" Anko said.

"Then its agreed, Ku will train Naruto with help from Anko" Tsunade said.

"Ok here is the scrolls I told you about" Kakashi said handing Ku the scrolls and puffed out the room.

"Why did you put your mask back on Ku" Kurenai asked.

"I'm not ready to show my face to people I don't trust" Ku responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

(break)

Naruto walked into Hinata's room with a stuffed animal hidden behind his back, since the animal was almost as big as he was it didn't work to well but he tried anyway. As soon as he opened the door Hanabi and Hinata turned to look at him, "Naru-kun I missed you so much" Hinata said immediately.

"Hi Naruto" Hanabi said happily.

Naruto slowly made his way over to the bed trying to keep Hinata from seeing the giant animal that was behind him, "close your eyes, I have a surprise for you" he said.

Hinata looked at Hanabi who shrugged then back at Naruto, "ok" she said and put her hands over her eyes.

Naruto waved his hand and made funny faces in front of her face that made Hanabi laugh, "good she can't see" he said. He sat the giant animal on top of her, "ok you can open them now" he said.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at the animal and smiled, "I love it, I'm going to call it foxy-chan" she said while hugging it.

"I thought you wouldn't like it, I was so nervous" Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

Hinata looked at him and quicckly pulled him on the bed, "of course I like it, I like anything I get from you my fox-kun" she purred in his ear while kissing him on his jaw line.

"Eww, 7 year old in the room" Hanabi yelled while covering her eyes.

"Sorry Hanabi-chan" Hinata said with a blush.

"Anyway, when are you getting out of here, I want to train with you again" Hanabi asked.

"I have to wait for Tsunade-sama tell me I can leave" Hinata told her sister.

"Oh, well I have to leave before my guards realize I'm not in my room anymore" Hanabi said and ran out the room.

Hinata kissed Naruto again, "now where was I" she asked.

"Hinata-chan we are only 13" Naruto said nervously.

"So" Hinata replied.

Naruto was saved from not having to pry himself from his girlfriend as the door opened, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Tsunade said.

"Actually you are" Hinata said with a glare.

Tsunade just smiled not at all affected by the glare or the way she said it, "good your still not supposed to be moving around, Naruto Ku is looking for you to start your training" she said. Once Naruto was gone she looked at Hinata, "I want you to stay here for another day to make sure you don't have any side effects from being unconscious" she told her.

"Ok, hey can I learn medics" Hinata asked.

"Sure, I'll bring you some stuff to read" Tsunade said and left.

(break)

Naruto stood breathing hard as he finally got a 5 minute break from his mother who he had realized was pushing him a little to hard to learn things in their clan he should have already been taught, he wasn't blaming her of course he actually was happy because the more he was pushed the stronger he became, the stronger he became the better he could protect his precious people.

Ku was looking at the setting sun as she waited for Naruto to catch his breath. She had been pushing him as hard as she could for the last 2 weeks and didn't plan on stopping until he could control his _dendou no hyoushi_ without any problems. As she looked at the sunset she felt several chakra's coming towards them, "Naruto go find Kurenai" she told him.

"Why whats wrong mom" Naruto asked.

"Just go" Ku demanded as she prepared for the unknown.

Naruto ran to the normal training ground that Kurenai used and found it empty. He continued to run until he came to Kurenai's apartment and knocked on the door, "Naruto-kun couldn't resist coming to see me" Hinata said as she opened the door.

"Um, Ku sent me to find Kurenai-sensei" Naruto said confused about what Hinata meant.

"Oh she is in the kitchen, whats wrong" Hinata asked.

"What does Ku want" Kurenai asked.

"Not sure, she wouldn't tell me, even yelled at me to come get you" Naruto said.

"Really, you two stay here, Anko we have to go" Kurenai said as she went to get her equipment.

"What now" Anko yelled from the shower.

"Yes now" Kurenai responded.

(break)

Ku sighed as she continued to wait for the incoming chakra's to get within eyesight. She didn't want to yell at Naruto, but he needed to get back to the village in case these chakra's was a danger to him. She looked back up at the sunset and sighed again just as they jumped out of the trees, "it took you long enough" she said.

"So they sent you to intercept us" one of them asked.

"No, I just like the view of the sunset out here, now I'm starting to miss my son so why don't you turn and leave before I have to force you" Ku responded.

"Your going to be missing more than your son" one of them said and charged her.

Ku sidestepped his punch and sent a knee to his stomach knocking the wind out of him, she then sent him back with a quick punch to the face. The other 4 charged her at once and she easily ducked and dodged through their attacks without any effort, "I should have let my son deal with you instead of sending him back to the village" Ku said mockingly.

"You will pay for that remark" the leader said.

"Yea, if you can hit me" Ku said with a cocky grin.

"I'm going to wipe that grin off your cocky little face" he said.

"You don't need any help do you Ku" Anko asked as she and Kurenai arrived.

"No, I got this, just sit back and watch the show, even look at the sunset, its beautiful" Ku said as she continued to mock the ninja's lack of skill.

"You bitch stop running and fight" the female said.

"If that's what you want" Ku said.

She then vanished and sent the girl flying with a well placed punch, kicking back the fat one was the next to be sent flown into the trees, doing a flip she landed behind her next opponent and sent him into a boulder that was in the training area. The pale one proved to be slightly more difficult since he had good reflexes but he to was sent flying back and hit a tree hard. She flipped back into her fighting stance and noticed that they was running away, "well looks like my fun is over" she said.

"Most impressive" Anko said in a mock cheer.

"Why thank you" Ku replied in the same mocking voice.

"I guess we should get back before Hinata pin Naruto down and have her way with him" Kurenai said.

"Yea, I remember telling her how I chased Genma around his apartment chasing around with a kunai and a rope" Anko said.

:Maybe we should get back before she gets any ideas" Ku said now worried for her sons health. Anko and Kurenai laughed as they started walking back.

(break)

The three walked into Kurenai's apartment to find Naruto, in Hinata's room, stripped and hanging from the ceiling with Hinata stroking his manhood. They looked at her, him and the 4 ropes that help him in place and blinked, "do we want to know how this happened" Kurenai asked.

Hinata gave her Anko smirk, "probably not" she told them while still stroking him.

"Normally I would be proud of your 'accomplishment' Hinata, but he is like a brother to me, so let him down and give him his clothes" Anko said.

"He never will fall for that trick again" she said not wanting to waste a great opportunity.

"Where is his clothes" Ku said.

"Um, I kind of threw them out the window" Hinata said.

"Why" Kurenai asked.

"So he couldn't run away when I went to the bathroom" Hinata told him.

The three sweat-dropped, "I think I have a shirt big enough to cover yourself with" Kurenai said.

Sophia, Ryu, and Kuro walked in the room and stopped in shock, "well looks like someone is having a little fun, can I join" Ryu asked. Everyone in the room glared at him, "what" he asked.

"Get the hell out of my apartment" Kurenai said.

"Hey I'm here for a reason, I need a timetable for the Uchiha-Hyuuga training" Ryu said knowing Hinata hated being called that.

"Kurenai can you get him that shirt you told us about, Hinata cut him down" Ku said.

"Do I have to right now" Hinata asked as Naruto moaned out loud.

Everyone looked at him then Hinata's hand, "now" Anko said.

"But you said never give up a good opportunity and this is a great one" Hinata protested.

"Hinata unless you want to spend all day with Ryu tomorrow cut him down" Anko said.

"Fine, just don't send me to that asshole" Hinata said cutting him down.

"I'm right here you know" Ryu said with a tick mark on his head.

"I know" Hinata said and left the room.

Ku followed her out, "Hinata you can't keep doing that" she said.

"Why not, I'm ready for it, I know all the protection jutsu's" Hinata asked.

"Because your only 13, look I'm not trying to tell you how to love your life, but trust me on this your not ready for what could happen if you forget just once to use the jutsu" Ku said.

"But I wont forget" Hinata said.

"How do you know, I never thought I would forget my past, my family and look what happened" Ku said.

"That's not fair, someone messed with your brain" Hinata said.

"Still, I forgot, I'm not saying you will forget, I'm just asking to wait at least until your 15, only 2 more years" Ku asked.

"After that, I can have sex as much as I want with Naruto-kun" Hinata asked.

"As long as you protect yourself and it don't interfer with your missions or training" Ku said.

"Ok I'll wait, but after what I went through I should be able to have sex, I mean I was kicked out of my home and I'm old enough to kill" Hinata sighed.

"Look I just don't want you to do something you will regret, but if it makes you feel any better you can do anything that don't involve anything entering your womanhood" Ku said.

"Ok, now can you help me go over these medic scrolls" Hinata asked.

"Sure" Ku replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Challenge by Danak: An interesting epiphany popped in my head that I would like to see people write about. It is a definite Alternate Universe type of story line, one in which challenges people to write about Hyuuga Hinata. In this challenge she obtains the Sharingan eye, which was something that her clan tried to suppress within her. But she activates it in a fight, much to her father's horror. In the process of this happening, we learn more in regard's to her mother who has obvious blood ties to the Uchiha clan. It can be any pairing, but I do definitely prefer a Naru/Hina combination.**

_**Summary: While fighting in the preliminary rounds Hinata unknowingly unlocks her mothers doujutsu. She uses this to give her an advantage in her fight with Neji and pulls out a win at the last minute. How long can Hinata keep this a secret with the finals only a month away. How will this go over with the Hyuuga clan and what will the rest of Konoha think when they all find out about this. But more importantly can Hinata finally get the courage to tell Naruto what everyone else knows before one of her best friends blow her secret?**_

**The One Who Changed it all**

_Chapter 7_

Hinata was sitting in a restaurant eating cinnamon buns with Hanabi when the smaller girl jumped over the counter and hid. Confused Hinata turned to the door and saw Neji enter and suppressed the urge to attack him. He walked up to her, "Hinata..." he was cut off.

"Why are you here Hyuuga, as you can see no one here is friends with you and I don't want to talk to you, so leave" she said in a cold voice. Behind the counter Hanabi shivered at the coldness of her sister.

"Hinata I came to ask if you seen Hanabi" Neji asked after he got over his shock from her words.

"If she was here I wouldn't tell you so you can run back to your master and tell him, now leave before I make you" Hinata said with her ever present and practiced glare, that started to rival the glare of Anko.

Neji hesitated for a minute, "I'm sorry to bother you" he whispered then left.

Hanabi peeked from behind the counter, "is it safe" she asked.

"Yes, no Hyuuga's are around" Hinata told her as she activated her byakugan and checked.

"Good, they are so clingy, I'm 7 for gods sake, I can take care of myself" Hanabi said.

Hinata smiled at her, "did you practice that scroll I gave you" she asked.

"Yup, I can't wait to unleash my new skills on those uptight Hyuuga's" Hanabi said.

"Don't do to much or you might lose your role as heir" Hinata warned.

"Don't worry, I will do everything I can to make sure I become heir and give you what is rightfully yours" Hanabi said.

Hinata smiled and hugged her, "I'm so glad you didn't get corrupted by those Hyuuga's" she said.

"I had you to keep me sane" she told her.

Tenten walked in the restaurant, "Hanabi you know you have an entire squad of Hyuuga's looking for you" she said.

"I guess I better leave, I'll come see you as soon as I can" Hanabi said.

"Be safe Hanabi" Hinata said as she left.

Sophia walked in, "Hinata ready for training" she asked.

"Jutsu training my favorite training, can Tenny come with us" Hinata asked.

"Sure as long as she don't slow us down" Sophia said.

"Don't worry, I train just as hard as Hina does" Tenten said.

(break)

Ku found Hinata sitting on a random roof and went to her, "Hina I know its late but can you do me a favor" she asked.

"Sure whats up" Hinata asked.

"You see, Danzo and Itach put a genjutsu on me and I need someone with the sharingan to remove it, do you think you can do it" Ku asked.

"I'll try, but wouldn't Ryu be better suited for this" Hinata asked.

"Maybe, but I thought you could use the chance to break it before I went to him, plus it will be good practice for you" Ku said.

"Um, ok I'll give it my best shot" Hinata said.

"I know you will" Ku said as she sat in front of her.

(break)

Hinata walked around the village by herself looking for Naruto. It has been 2 months since she was able to really spend time with him and she missed him. She walked into the forest since she knew he liked to spend time there ever since he came back from getting Tsunade, the villagers have been very unfair to him even after he saved them from Gaara. She found him sitting in front of a waterfall and walked up to him, "you haven't been hiding from me have you" she asked sitting next to him.

"I could never hide from you, mom just been pushing me really hard" Naruto answered.

Hinata leaned her head on his shoulder, "you need to relax, I can help" she said as she slid her hand between his legs and started to rub him.

"Hina-chan, mom said not to do that" Naruto moaned out.

"No, she said that your dick can't enter my pussy" Hinata corrected. She then straddled him, "do you want me to suck your dick" she asked.

"Hina-chan" he moaned out as she gave him a small lap dance.

"Yes Naru-kun" she answered seductively.

"Who is that" Naruto asked looking behind her.

Hinata blinked then turned around, "who the fuck are you shit heads" she asked.

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha" he asked.

"Who wants to fucking know" Hinata asked getting more annoyed that her time with Naruto was cut short, again.

"I'm Kimimaro and I'm here to take him to Orochimaru-sama" he answered.

Hinata and Naruto stood up, "well he is on probation come back later" Hinata said.

"I don't want to, but if I have to I will kill you then go get him myself" Kimimaro said.

The two got into their stance, "you can try" Hinata said.

"Hina-chan go warn the hokage about this, I'll hold him off" Naruto said.

"Hell no" Hinata said.

"Your faster than I am, you can get there before I would" Naruto said.

"Fine, be careful" Hinata said and took off in a burst of speed.

"Well lets get started" Naruto said. Kimimaro attacked while pulling out a bone katana. Naruto pulled out a kunai and blocked the katana. Kimimaro ducked under a punch and kicked Naruto in the back.

(break)

Hinata ran into the village and spotted Tenten, Ino, and Hana, "Hina whats the rush" Hana asked.

"Orochimaru sent someone here to retrieve Sasuke, Naru-kun is fighting him while I came to tell the hokage" Hinita said.

"I'll send a note to my mom, she will tell the hokage, we should get there in case Naruto needs our help" Hana said as one of her dogs took off to find Tsume.

(break)

Naruto was dripping with as he continued his fight with Kimimaro. So far Naruto looked like he was being used for target practice. Naruto prepared to attack again when he heard someone behind him, _Chidori._ He turned to see Sasuke running towards him with his Sharingan blazing as he stuck the jutsu in Naruto's chest before he had a chance to react.

Hinata, Ino, Hana, and Tenten landed in the just as this happened, "NARUTO" they all yelled and ran towards him.

Sasuke dropped him, "you wanted me" he asked.

"Orochimaru-sama sent me to retrieve you" Kimimaro said.

"Well lead on" Sasuke said and the two took off.

"Naruto don't you dare die on me" Hinata said as she tried to heal him, but her medical knowledge wasn't enough.

"Come on Naruto don't die, you still have so much to live for" Tenten said with tears as she watched helplessly while Hinata tried to heal him.

"Come on I need my little brother, you bring excitement to my life" Ino said as his head on her knees.

"DAMMIT" Hana yelled to the sky, "why did I chose to become a vet instead of a medic" she cursed herself as her medical skills was helpless to them.

A group of chuunin's landed next tot hem and continued in the direction of Sound as Shizune walked up to them, "give me some room" she said kneeling and looking over Naruto's injury, "it missed his heart, he will be fine in a few minutes" she said as her hands turned green.

(break)

Tsunade walked into the hospital room with her hokage's hat on, "how are they" she asked.

Surprised by the question Shizune looked up in confusion, "what do you mean" she asked.

"Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Hana how are they" she cleared.

"Oh, they haven't said anything since we came back" Shizune said.

Tsunade walked in front of them, "you 4 disappoint me" she said.

They looked up in shock, "hokage-sama" Hana said.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking, now as I was saying you 4 disappoint me you all sat there and watched as he almost died what do you have to say for yourselves" she finished.

"My vet skills wouldn't have helped any" Hana said.

"How do you know, did you even try and stop the bleeding" Tsunade asked.

Hana looked down in shame, "no" she admitted.

"And if you would have tried you would have realized that if you altered a few things from your vet training you could have stopped the bleeding long enough to get him back to the village, whats the rest of your excuses" she asked.

"I'm still only on the anatomy part of my medic training" Hinata said.

"I have no medic training" Tenten said.

"Me either" Ino admitted.

Tsunade gave all three a hard look, "Hinata I gave you those scrolls over 2 months ago, what the hell have you been doing if you wasn't studying" she asked.

Hinata looked down, "I was looking through the Uchiha compound" she admitted in shame.

"Who gave you permission to go in there" Tsunade asked.

"No one" Hinata said.

"So not only did you not train, you entered the Uchiha compound even though its forbidden, which I can throw you in prison for" Tsunade said.

Everyone looked at her in shock, "Tsunade-sama you wouldn't do that would you" Shizune asked.

Tsunade looked at her then back at the 4, "get to my office now" she said and watched them get up and run out the room.

"What are you going to do" Shizune asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago, your officially in charge of the hospital" Tsunade said and walked out leaving a confused Shizune.

(break)

Tsunade walked in her office and saw the 4 waiting on her, "sit down and shut up" she commanded. She looked them over then took out 4 scroll, "Ino with your knowledge of different plants Anko has asked me if she could take you on as an apprentice for now on you will go to her for black ops training, Hana you have been requested to join the ANBU because of your tracking ability you start tomorrow, Tenten Yuugao has requested to take you on as an apprentice because of your ability to use different weapons is needed in the ANBU, Hinata you will become the apprentice of Ryu and he will begin your black ops training, you each will report to me before your training with them for medic training, I will not tolerate what happened earlier today and it will not happen again" she glared hard at each one, "am I clear" she asked.

"Yes hokage-sama" they all said at the same time.

"Good, here is your black ops mask, when your in your black ops training you will wear this mask at all times, when your on missions you will wear it, if your training by yourself you will wear it, any questions" Tsunade asked handing them their masks.

"So unless we are off for the day we have to wear our mask" Ino asked.

"Yes" Tsunade answered.

"When do our training start" Hana asked.

"Tomorrow, Tsume already planned for someone to take over your training since she can't focus on increasing your training while training Kiba and leading the Inuzuka clan" Tsunade said.

"What about our brother" Tenten asked.

"He already became the apprentice of Jiraiya, Ku decided to join the ANBU and will start his black ops training when he is released from the hospital" Tsunade said.

"Do I have to become the apprentice of Ryu's, can I have Sophia as a master instead" Hinata asked, she really didn't want to spend to much time around him.

Tsunade gave her a look, "why should I change who trains you for the black ops, not everyone is giving this chance so lightly" she asked.

"Well, Ryu is weird, loud, unorganized, sloppy, snores, arrogant, never takes anyone's opinion seriously unless they can beat him, he wont stop calling me Hyuuga-Uchiha even though I told him to constantly, and I hate him" Hinata said all in one breath.

Tsunade just blinked at her, "all your reasons are misled, Ryu is a bit unorthodox but he is a kage level shinobi and might be the second strongest in the village behind Jiraiya, and most of his quirks is just a front so people will underestimate him" she said calmly.

"But..." Hinata was stopped by Tsunade's hand.

"You witnessed the fight he had with Jiraiya right" she asked. Hinata nodded confused, "do you think Jiraiya would have took him serious if he didn't think Ryu was a threat to him, Jiraiya might be a lot of things but he isn't stupid enough to think he can beat everyone and he knows Ryu can beat him if he underestimate him even once, besides do you think I would put you under someone I didn't trust completely" Tsunade asked.

Hinata thought about what sh heard, "I guess I just judged him before I got to know him" she admitted.

"Just a little, most of the things you said about him is true except, never taking anyone serious, Ryu is kind of like Naruto, he wants people to underestimate him and uses that to his advantage, but unlike Naruto, Ryu can can back his talk up, besides I put you with him because he was in the running for the Yondaime before Minato beat him in a spar" Tsunade said.

"Ryu was almost hokage" Hinata asked in shock.

"Yes, after Minato beat him for the position he made Ryu, Sophia, and Kuro sannin's" Tsunade said.

"Wait, if he was in the running for hokage, why didn't Sarutobi-sama know him" Hinata asked.

"Because, that was over 13 years ago, Ryu is 30, and was 17 when he tried to become hokage, in fact I'm surprised Jiraiya remembered him, but then again he probably had him in one of his books" Tsunade said.

"So I'm the apprentice of someone who was almost the hokage and Naru-kun is the apprentice of the man who trained a hokage" Hinata said.

"Now with that lets start your medic training" Tsunade said "why are you not wearing your masks" she asked. They quickly put their masks on, they all was plain black.

(break)

Ku walked into Naruto's hospital room, "how are you" she asked.

"Getting in with a chidori hurts" Naruto said.

Ku nodded, "I'm going to start training you for the black ops" she said handing him the all black mask.

"What I get to join the ANBU" Naruto asked excited.

"No" Ku simply replied.

"What do you mean, the black ops is the ANBU right mom" he asked.

"No the ANBU are all elite jounin's capable of taking on even the hardest S ranked missions, they all have the ability to lead a squad at any given moment and can be pulled to lead a genin squad if they are neededas what happened to Kakashi" Ku explained.

"So whats the black ops" Naruto asked.

"The black ops is a group of personally selected ninja's chosen by the hokage, they must be genin, chuunin, or special jounin, each ninja is given an ANBU to train them in a specific style, I'm training you in steel release Hinata is being trained in swift release, Ino is being trained in silent killing, you three will make up the newest team in the black ops, as a black ops even though your a genin you will be ranked higher than a jounin and the hokage's personal guards when she is out of the village and will take on the more secret missions" Ku told him.

Naruto took this in, "that's cool, I can't wait to start, I'm going to be so awesome, wait what happened if you become a jounin or full jounin" he asked.

"You will be moved into the ANBU since with black ops training you will already have the skills of an ANBU, but most black ops become special jounin's to stay in the black ops" Ku told him.

"Ok when do we start" Naruto asked.

"As soon as you get out of here, also your going to continue as your apprentice of Jiraiya's so I assume in a few years you will have to take the sage training from the toads" Ku said.

(break)

Hinata walked into her apartment and saw Kurenai making dinner, "hey sister" she said taking her mask off.

Kurenai smiled at her, "I'll be finished cooking in a minute, did Tsunade-sama tell you about becoming a black ops" she asked.

"Yea, Naru-kun and Ino became one also, Tenny and Hana will be training for the ANBU" Hinata responded.

If Kurenai was surprised she didn't show it, "well I'm still going to train you when I get the chance" she said.

"I hoped you would, I don't want to be with Ryu for long even if he is an elite" Hinata said.

(break)

Hinata was breathing hard as Ryu stopped his attack on her and took a seat, "you think to much" he commented.

"What" Hinata said in confusion.

"Have you ever wondered why Naruto was able to win fights without any training" Ryu asked.

"I was curious about that" Hinata admitted.

"Because he don't think when he fights, you think about every move you make, not that its a bad thing, but it distracts you when you fight" he told her.

"I was taught by my sisters to think my moves through" Hinata said.

"Again its not a bad thing, but you need to learn to think a few moves in advance, the way you fight you need to think your moves through for them to flow right, its not my place to change how you fight, but to improve on how you fight and for that I'm going to need some help" Ryu said.

"Help why" Hinata asked in confusion.

"Because I suck at shogi" Ryu said with a smile.

Hinatasweat-dropped, "shogi what the hell does that got to do with training" she asked.

"It helps one notice traps and how to counter them, also it forces you to think 10 moves ahead if you don't want to get humiliated" someone said from behind her.

"Yoshino-san" Hinata said in surprise.

The Nara woman smiled at her, "I'm going to teach you how to play and once you can beat me your going to start playing my husband and Shikamaru until your able to think through how you want the entire game to play out move for move" she then turned to Ryu, "we will start once your finished training, I don't want her training to slow down for this" she added.

"Ok, we will be finished within the hour, why don't you set the game up and watch us, maybe you can figure out why her style seems so predictable" Ryu said.

(break)

They finished training and Hinata dropped on the ground tired, "did you see how predictable she was" Ryu asked.

"Yes, although her speed covers it up, but the problem is she is broadcasting her next move on her face, as she finish one move she immediately look at the area that her next one will attack at" Yoshino said.

"Ok, I'll work on away to break her of that habit" Ryu said.

"Didn't you just say you wont try and change how I fight" Hinata asked.

"I'm not, but you need to break the habit of looking at where your next move will go or it will get you killed" Ryu said.

(break)

A month later Hinata, Ino, and Naruto was standing in front of Tsunade with their black ops mask on with a black robe and a hood over their head, all that was visible was their mask. Each had an unseen radio in their ear, a chest plate, arm bracers, and shin guards. The only other thing besides their mask that was seen was the purple katane handle on Hinata's back, the red katana handle on Naruto's back, and the white katana handle on Ino's back each stuck out of the special hole in their robe. Tsunade looked at them, "we are going to Suna to settle them attacking us" she said.

"Yes hokage-sama" the three replied at the same time.

"Remember you speak to no one, look at no one, acknowledge no one, you are black ops and your only task is whatever I tell you, and if anyone attacks you will defend" Tsunade said.

"Yes hokage-sama" they replied.

"Lets go" Tsunade said and walked out, "remember stay hidden" she said. The three all went through the same hand signs and vanished under a genjutsu, Naruto silently thanked Kurenai for spending so much time teaching him a few genjutsu's, especially the one he was currently using that hid his appearance from anyone.

(break)

They arrived in Suna as Tsunade's hokage robe swung behind her, "hokage-sama welcome" the guard said.

Tsunade nodded to him, "are you leading me to your council" she asked.

"Yes hokage-sama" he replied and led her through the village.

Tsunade walked into the council room and looked around, "hokage-sama" they all said.

She looked right at Temari, "why is a genin in here" she asked.

"Our kazekage was killed by Orochimaru, he then impersonated him and led us to attack your village, I'm here since I'm the oldest living Sabaku" she answered.

Tsunade nodded, "well lets get started" she said.

"Since we didn't know our leader was dead, we shouldn't be held responsible for the attack" one of the council members said.

Tsunade cocked her head to the side, "do it look like I care if you was aware that your leader was dead, the fact is that you attacked us and voided our treaty, your lucky I haven't attacked you yet" she said.

"She is right" Temari spoke up.

"Temari, you don't understand politics yet, let us handle this" one of the council members said.

"I understand it more then you think, and we are lucky Konoha hasn't attacked us in retaliation for attacking them, and we all noticed how the kazekage has been acting more distant in the months before the attack, I propose an alliance that can't be broken" Temari said.

"Oh I should have brought Shikamaru, you two would get alone well, what is this alliance you propose" Tsunade asked.

"A Marriage contract, I'm willing to sign the contract to marry into one of Konoha's well respected clan, but I get to chose who I get to marry" Temari said.

"What Temari you are you strongest kunoichi we can't allow this, we already have to pay with a years worth of A and S ranked missions, we can't lose you to" several members yelled.

"I will think about that proposal, until I come up with an answer you will be the liaison between Konoha and Suna, during this time you will meet and get to know the different heirs that you will have the choice of marrying, also any work between Konoha and Suna will be done between you and someone I chose" Tsunade said.

"I agree with that" Temari sai ignoring the council.

"Good" Tsunade said stood up.

"Yemari how can you do this" someone yelled, "your supposed to marry my son" he finished.

"This is bigger than me or your son, besides I never agreed to that contract, I told you I would weigh my options, so far this is the best option to prevent war with Konoha, a war we can not afford or hope to win" Temari said.

(break)

Tsunade was walking towards a restaurant while in still in Suna, she had a craving for sake and rice. As she closed in on the closest restaurant she was attacked, but was easily stopped by her black ops, _chakra push_ Naruto whispered as he stopped the punch with one hand and forced chakra out his other hand knocking the genin back a few feet.

Ino disabled another genin easily then kicked him away, "hokage-sama please drink this to cancel out the poison that was in the powder he threw at you" she said giving her a small vial with some clear liquid in it.

Hinata quickly struck the final genin sending her flying back, "formation 2" she said.

Ino fell back so she was standing in front of Tsunade just off to the right, Hinata was standing in front of her just off to the left, Naruto was standing directly behind Tsunade as he made sure no one made a move towards her. Tsunade handed the empty vial back to Ino, "stand down" she told them. Once they relaxed she stepped towards the girl, "why did you attack me" she asked nicely.

"Sensei said you was the enemy, I will protect Suna until I die" she said.

Tsunade smiled, "well no need to attack me anymore, we are allies" she said.

"But sensei said Konoha was the enemy" the girl repeated.

"Don't worry, we all was misled, the kazekage had a grudge against Konoha, but its solved now no need to attack them" Temari said running up to them.

"Temari-sama" the girl said in surprise.

"I told you not to call me that, and the hokage-sama just came to work out a new alliance that can't be broken" Temari said.

"So they are not the enemy" the girl asked.

"Nope" Temari said.

"Good, they are strong, I couldn't even hit them" the girl said.

"They are the hokage'sama's person bodyguards" Temari said.

"Well if you will excuse me, I want some sake and rice" Tsunade said and continued towards the restaurant as if nothing happened.

(break)

Tsunade was in her office with her black ops standing in front of her waiting their orders, "we have a problem" she said.

"Whats that hokage-sama" Hinata asked.

"Jiraiya and Anko both want to take Naruto and Ino out the village for extended training, that will leave me with only 1 black ops for 2 years" she said.

"If I may, I think I have a solution" Hinata said.

"What is it" Tsunade asked.

"Why not bring Hana and Tenten down from the ANBU and serve as black ops for 2 years, they could use this as training for the ANBU since all black ops can advance to the ANBU at any point" Hinata said.

Tsunade nodded, "I like that idea, Ino and Naruto you both leave tomorrow at noon" she told them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Challenge by Danak: An interesting epiphany popped in my head that I would like to see people write about. It is a definite Alternate Universe type of story line, one in which challenges people to write about Hyuuga Hinata. In this challenge she obtains the Sharingan eye, which was something that her clan tried to suppress within her. But she activates it in a fight, much to her father's horror. In the process of this happening, we learn more in regard's to her mother who has obvious blood ties to the Uchiha clan. It can be any pairing, but I do definitely prefer a Naru/Hina combination.**

_**Summary: While fighting in the preliminary rounds Hinata unknowingly unlocks her mothers doujutsu. She uses this to give her an advantage in her fight with Neji and pulls out a win at the last minute. How long can Hinata keep this a secret with the finals only a month away. How will this go over with the Hyuuga clan and what will the rest of Konoha think when they all find out about this. But more importantly can Hinata finally get the courage to tell Naruto what everyone else knows before one of her best friends blow her secret?**_

**The One Who Changed it all**

_A/N: I know black ops and ANBU are the same thing, but for this particular story I changed it so that black ops was under the ANBU and only comprised of genin, chuunin, and special jounin's who haven't been accepted as full jounin's yet._

_Chapter 8_

Naruto looked confused at Tsunade, "wont leaving the village cut into our black ops training?" he asked.

"Yes, normally you wouldn't be allowed to leave until its over, but since your being trained by Jiraiya he can continue your black ops training and your apprentice training at the same time." Tsunade said.

"But, wont we miss some important black ops stuff?" Naruto continued to ask.

"Look Naruto your going with Jiraiya and that's final, if you want to stay in the village so bad then tell Jiraiya you no longer want to be his apprentice and you will continue your training here in the village for the next 2 years!" Tsunade said in frustration.

"Sorry, I'll be quiet." Naruto said sensing that he was getting annoying.

"Look I know your just taking your duty as a black ops serious, but trust me, you need this training Jiraiya is going to give you." Tsunade told him in a calm manner.

"What about me, can't Anko train me here in the village?" Ino asked.

"She can, but I told her to do it outside the village." Tsunade said.

"Why?" Ino asked confused.

"Because, the council still hates Anko's guts and will never let her completely train you without someone there watching, and I'm not going to risk your training being interrupted by them, its better for you and Anko to do this outside the village, you both will officially be on an S ranked mission for 2 years." Tsunade said.

"What Ino gets an S ranked mission just to train!" Naruto yelled.

"Your on an S ranked mission also." Tsunade calmly stated.

"Oh." was all Naruto said.

"Any questions Hinata?" Tsunade asked since she was the only one not to say anything about this.

"Well not really about the training, but about why you yelled at me saying I was still banned from the Uchiha compound, by rights I should be allowed in whenever I want." Hinata said.

"True you should, but your not at least not yet." Tsunade said.

"Why not?" Hinata asked.

"Because Sasuke is still the owner of that compound and he never gave you permission to enter, unless you want to go look for him to get permission to enter your banned from it like everyone else." Tsunade said.

"But I'm an Uchiha, my mother is an Uchiha I should have been allowed to enter once I unlocked my sharingan!" Hinata almost yelled.

Tsunade nodded, "I know you should, but unless Sasuke comes and hand it over to you, you can't enter it yet." she said.

"What about Ryu and Sophia, they both are Uchiha's can they enter it?" Hinata asked.

"No, they lost rights to enter it when denounced their Uchiha heritage after Sophia was kicked out the clan for not activating her sharingan." Tsunade said. She then looked at Hinata's hopeless face, "maybe there is away to make you owner of the Uchiha assets since Sasuke is a traitor." she said.

Hinata looked at her with hope, "really, how?" she asked.

"If what I have in mind is true, then since your the last loyal Uchiha who didn't denounce their heritage, you can become the active head of the clan immediately." she said.

"What is it your thinking?" Hinata asked.

The door opened and Shizune and Ku walked in, "Tsunade I was thinking about something Shizune told me you said." Ku said immediately.

"What is that Ku, as you can see I'm busy?" Tsunade growled out at the interruption.

Ku and Shizune looked at the other three, "sorry, I didn't think you would be busy now." Shizune said.

"Just get on with it." Tsunade said.

"You said Hinata was banned from the Uchiha compound at the moment right?" Ku asked.

"Yes, we was just talking about that." Tsunade said.

"Well I don't know Lily all that well, but I did know her enough to know that she would never denounce her heritage just in case she unlocked her sharingan, by that shouldn't Hinata automatically be come clan head since she is the only loyal Uchiha who is still an Uchiha according to the Uchiha log books?" Ku asked.

Tsunade smiled, "you just might have given Hinata the keys to the compound and everything that belongs to the Uchiha's in the village." she said. She then snapped her fingers and an ANBU team appeared, "retrieve the Uchiha log books at once." she said.

"What did you know about my mother?" Hinata asked Ku.

"We had a mutual respect for one another but never was really friends, oddly enough we worked well enough together to be sent on S ranked missions that normally would have taken a few jounin's." Ku said.

"So she was strong?" Hinata asked.

"She was a genjutsu and ninjutsu expert, actually your a lot like her in that respect, although you need to refine your thinking process a little to be on her level." Ku responded.

"I'm working on that." Hinata said smiling.

"So your really letting ero-old man take my son for 2 years?" Ku asked.

"Yea, he requested it to complete his apprentice and black ops training in the shortest amount of time possible." Tsunade said.

"I guess that makes sense, if he was still in the village he would get distracted by missions." Ku said.

"If he is anything like you, which he is, he will be distracted by more then just missions." Tsunade said smirking.

"Hey I not that easily distracted!" Ku pouted.

"Really," Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow then looked out the window, "look a flying toad." she said.

"Where?" Ku and Naruto said at the same time and ran to the window looking for a flying toad.

Everyone else but Tsunade sweat-dropped, "and you say your not easily distracted." Tsunade commented.

"No fair, you know I like toads!" Ku said huffing.

"Yea, like I said easily distracted." Tsunade said.

Naruto was just glad he still had his mask on because he was blushing with embarrassment at the moment. The ANBU came back, "we have the books." one of them said as they sat 5 large books on her desk.

Tsunade looked through the books as fast as possible, "well after all that reading I can tell you that, the Uchiha's was one fucked up family." she said.

"Did it say anything about my mother though?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yea, she never denounced her Uchiha name, your the rightful owner of all the Uchiha property now." Tsunade said.

"So I can now go there whenever I want to?" Hinata asked.

"Yea sure, now get out, I have work to do, and don't forget Naruto and Ino, you leave tomorrow at noon." Tsunade said.

Hinata walked out and pulled Naruto, "come to the Uchiha compound with me?" she asked.

"Um ok." Naruto said.

_**(LEMON)**_

Hinata led him through the compound to a place where a small pond with a lone apple tree was, "I found thins the first time I came in here, it peaceful." she said.

"So, what do you want to do since I wont be here for two years, want to train or something?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled as she looked at him, "I have a few ways to spend the rest of the day." she said.

Before Naruto could say something he was hit in a pressure point and fell asleep. Working quick Hinata stripped him and tied him from a branch on the tree, "Naru-kun wake up." she said while rubbing his face.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, "what happened, why am I naked and tied to a tree?" he asked.

"I told you I knew a few ways to spend the rest of the day." Hinata said.

Naruto moaned out as Hinata started to stroke him, "just relax Naru-kun, I promise your going to like this and once I'm done we really can have some fun." she said.

As he started to grow in her hand, Hinata slowly started to lick the tip of it and soon his entire head was in her mouth followed by the rest of his dick. Since he was only 13 he wasn't that big, only about 5 inches, but for Hinata he was perfect. She slowly moved her head up and down his shaft increasing her speed. After a few minutes Naruto started to thrust his waist into her face as she felt his dick stiffen in her mouth, not long after he came in her mouth and she struggled to swallow it all. She let him fall out her mouth and walked to the pond and splashed some water on her face to clean herself, "did you like that Naru-kun?" she asked.

"Yes." Naruto said breathing hard.

"Good, because we are not done." Hinata said as she untied him, "now are you just going to look at me or undress me?" she asked in a teasing manor.

Soon Hinata joined Naruto being naked and had her back pressed against the tree as they kissed each other. Hinata wrapped her legs around him, "Naru-kun fuck me hard?" she asked him.

"But mom said..." he was cut off by her kissing him.

"I wont see you for 2 years, please, no one will know" Hinata said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it only hurts the first time after that it will be the best experience ever." Hinata said she then positioned him just outside her entrance, "don't move until I tell you." she told him.

"Ok." Naruto agreed.

Hinata jerked her waist towards him hard as his dick plunged into her and ripped through her painfully. Hinata cried out in pain as she forced a kiss onto Naruto to keep from screaming to loud, but Naruto could clearly hear how much pain she was in. Hinata pulled back from the kiss with tears coming from her eyes, "sorry, but it hurt more than I thought." she said.

"Its fine, take your time." Naruto said as he kissed her tears away.

Hinata breathed slowly as she got use to him inside of her, "Naru-kun I'm ready." she said as she moved her waist on him.

Naruto moved in and out of her slow but soon gained speed as he got into a rhythm, Hinata moved her hips to match him. For the next ten minutes the two had the best feeling they ever had, "I'm cumming!" Hinata yelled.

"Me to!" Naruto said.

"Cum inside me, I used the protection jutsu." Hinata said.

Both came together and slid down the tree with Hinata falling in his lap with him still inside her. Hinata smiled into Naruto's neck as her hair fell over his face, "that was the best." she said.

"Yes, ero-old man said your first is always the best." Naruto said.

"Naru-kun promise me you will always think about me when your gone." Hinata said.

"I wouldn't think about anyone else." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled as she started to kiss and suck his neck until he had her mark on it, "your now mine." she teased as she sat up, "we still have a few hours before Kurenai is done with dinner." she said.

"Naruto smiled, "I like your way of passing time." he said.

"Me to." Hinata said as she started to bounce on him.

(lemon end)

Naruto and Hinata walked in Kurenai's apartment after taking a long hot bath to get the smell off them, "dinner is ready." Kurenai said.

"Good, I'm starving." Hinata said.

"Me to, Hina-chan wouldn't let me get some ramen." Naruto complained.

"Well, I have more then enough for you." Kurenai said.

"I was think, would you move into the Uchiha compound with me?" Hinata asked Kurenai.

"Of course I will." Kurenai answered.

(break)

Ku walked in Hinata's room to wake her and saw Naruto in her bed with Hinata's head on his chest. She looked at them trying to determine is they did anything when Anko walked in, "are you going to wake them or just watch them?" she asked.

"Do you think they did anything last night?" Ku asked.

Anko looked at them she approached the bed and pulled the blanked to find both was still dressed in their bed clothes, "nope." she said.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, "whats going on?" she asked.

"Breakfast is ready." Ku said.

"Oh I'll wake Naru-kun." Hinata said wiping the sleep from her eyes "and Ku?" she called.

"Yes?" Ku answered.

"We didn't do anything." Hinata said.

Ku looked at her and smiled, "I know, hurry up and wake him before you miss breakfast." she said as she walked out.

(break)

Tsunade stood in front of the gate where Naruto and Ino was getting ready to leave to continue their apprentice training, "Ok you two, it is unusual that a black ops be allowed to leave the village for long periods of time before their training is over, but Jiraiya and Anko are special cases and require me to alter the rules a little to complete your training, so be sure to take full advantage of it." she said.

"When I come back I'm going to be the strongest ninja ever granny!" Naruto declared.

"What did you call me?" Tsunade asked.

"Granny." Naruto repeated.

Tsunade punched him in the head, "Don't call me that!" she yelled.

"Anko don't corrupt Ino to much." Kurenai said.

"I'm not making any promises." Anko said with a smile.

"Naruto you better have your elements mastered when you get back or you will regret it." Ku said.

"Hey I haven't even mastered our bloodline yet." Naruto said.

"Well you better put those clones to good use." Ku said.

"I'm going to miss you mom." Naruto said.

"I'm going to miss you to." Ku said.

Hinata grabbed Naruto and crashed her lips on to his in a fierce and passionate kiss, "Write me soon." she said once she let him go.

Naruto wobbled a bit, "Sure thing." he said.

Jiraiya laughed, "Time to leave brat." he said.

"Don't turn my son into a pervert or I'll cut your balls off." Ku threatened.

"Us to princess." Anko said mocking her apprentice.

"One of these days I'm going to make you stop calling me that." Ino said as she followed Anko.

"The day you do that will be the day your apprenticeship is over." Anko said.

(break)

Naruto was following Jiraiya when they passed the 'Great Naruto Bridge', "Hey perverted sage, can we stop in Wave?" Naruto asked.

"Why, we are on a tight schedule?" Jiraiya asked.

"I want to check something, its important." Naruto said.

"Fine, but you have 10 minutes." Jiraiya said and waited as he ran across the bridge.

Naruto ran across Wave until he came to a familiar house, "Hey Tsunami!" he called.

Tsunami turned when she heard her name, "Naruto how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I remember Inari saying he wanted to be a ninja." Naruto said.

"Yea, he been trying to convince me to move to Konoha." Tsunami said with a laugh.

"Well I have something for him," he gave her a scroll "it explains chakra and how to access it, if he can complete that scroll within the next year he will be able to enroll in the academy in Konoha if you decide to move there." he explained.

"Oh he will love this, will you stay until he come back with father?" Tsunami asked.

"I can't, I have to get back before my perverted sensei gets impatient and leave me." Naruto said.

"Oh well you better run along." Tsunami said.

"Bye, I'll visit you again soon." Naruto said as he ran away. He was almost at the bridge when he felt a familiar chakra and went to check it.

"You remember me right Naruto?" the person asked.

"Yes, I thought you was dead." Naruto said.

"Well I guess I got lucky, I was found by a passing medic and they healed me." he said.

"What will you do now?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know." he responded.

"You can come train with me." Naruto suggested.

"If it wouldn't be any problem with me coming." he said.

"Don't worry, pervy sage wouldn't mind." Naruto said.

"Well lead on." he said.

Naruto ran across the bridge with the person, "Brat who is this?" Jiraiya asked.

"This is Haku, I fought him during the Wave mission, he is really strong he beat me and Sasuke at the same time." Naruto said.

"Why is he here?" Jiraiya asked.

"He wants to join us, he has nowhere to go." Naruto said.

Jiraiya looked at him, "If I remember the mission report correct, you have a bloodline?" he asked.

"Yes, I can use hyouton." Haku said.

"What do you have to offer us if we let you come with us?" Jiraiya asked.

Haku thought, "I have Zabuza-sama's head clever, I'm a trained medic, I already have high chuunin skills, and a sparing partner for Naruto-san." he said.

Jiraiya looked at him, 'if I let him join it will be more time to see the beautiful ladies' he thought, "Ok you can join, but give me the clever." he said.

"I was going to give it to Naruto-san as a sign of friendship." Haku said.

"Fine, brat give him your katana, its the ultimate sign of friendship and trust," Jiraiya said they exchanged weapons, "now what that does is it unofficially make you rivals and best friends, with the exchanging of weapons you can't betray the other." he told them.


	9. Chapter 9

**The One Who Changed It All**

_Chapter 9_

Hinata huffed in boredom as she looked up at the clouds, "I'm so bored." She complained.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Shikamaru asked.

"Your supposed to be helping me become better shoji player, not watch clouds," Hinata said annoyed.

"Your problem is not playing shoji." Shikamaru told her.

Hinata turned to him once he stopped talking, "Are you going to tell me what my problem is, besides thinking to much?" she asked.

Shikamaru yawned, "No, if I did that then this entire cloud watching session was pointless," he told her then got up to leave, "just remember what it is about Naruto that you like and you should be able to figure out what your problem is, if your as smart as I think you are." he said before walking off.

Hinata stared at his retreating figure before she got up and walked off in frustration. She walked into her apartment and saw Kurenai sitting on the couch reading, "Your back early." she said.

Kurenai looked at her, "Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Everything." Hinata said.

Kurenai patted the spot next to her, "Talk about it." she said.

Hinata sat down, "First I miss Naruto-kun. Second Ryu is the worst sensei ever all he does is tell me what I'm doing wrong, like I don't know that already. Third has me playing shoji, that has nothing to do with being a kunoichi. The worst thing is he has Shikamaru as my shoji instructor, at first it was Yoshino, but after awhile he thought it would be funny to have her son teach me, but all he had me do was watch clouds." she complained.

Kurenai patiently listened, "Whats wrong with Shikamaru teaching you to play shoji, he is the best player in the village?" she asked.

"Nothing if he would actually teach me, all we have done in the month he has been teaching me is watch clouds, stupid, boring clouds." Hinata said in frustration.

Kurenai nodded knowing she would get frustrated also, "I don't know much about playing shoji, in fact I maybe the worst player out of all the jounin's, but I do know Shikamaru always have a plan, it may not be what you want but in the end he always achieves his goal. Maybe him having you watch clouds is simply to get you frustrated so you can't think straight." she said.

Hinata thought about it, That does sound like something he would do." she agreed.

"So humor him and play his game until he finally plays you, but do it under your conditions meaning don't get so damn frustrated over it, and when you play him make him have to work to actually beat him. That should earn his respect as a shoji player and get him to take you serious." Kurenai advised.

(break)

Hanabi sat at a park bench with her legs swinging under her as she waited on Hinata. She held a picnic basket on her lap with a huge smile, Ku has secretly been teaching her to cook among other things and she finally succeeded in making a small meal. She saw Hinata enter the park and jumped on the bench waving to her, "Hinata over here, hurry up I have a surprise." she called out.

"Nice to see you to." Hinata said once she was next to her.

"I made lunch." Hanabi announced.

"Really, since when did you know how to cook?" Hinata asked.

"Ku been teaching me, I been learning for almost a year now." Hanabi said.

"Wow that's great," Hinata said she looked to the sky, "has it only it seems longer?" she asked. Hanabi looked at her then shoved some rice into her mouth.

(break)

Naruto laughed loud while Haku looked at him annoyed by the loudness of his laugh, "Do you have to be so loud?" he asked.

"You have to admit that prank was funny." Naruto said through his laughs.

"Excuse me sir, if you continue to disturb other customers I will have to ask you to leave." a waiter told him.

"Sorry for my friend, he was raised to be an idiot." Haku told him.

"Hey I'm not an idiot your the idiot." Naruto yelled.

"Naruto shut up before you get us kicked out of another restaurant." Haku hissed at him.

Naruto glared at him but quieted down, "Fine." he huffed.

"Thank you, enjoy your meal." the waiter said and walked away.

As the two was talking Jiraiya walked up to them and grabbed their books that was on the table and opened both of them, "Good we are done in this town, you have 5 minutes before I leave." he said and walked out.

Haku stood up and grabbed his book, "I still don't get the point of these books, why do we need them if we have to write every jutsu we know in a scroll?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it helps pass the time." Naruto replied as he grabbed his book.

"Why did you go back to orange clothes if you liked the red so much?" Haku asked.

"Because red was my mom's color and I really like orange, why did you change to white?" Naruto asked.

"It fits my fighting style." Haku told him.

"How is it possible for a color to fit a fighting style?" Naruto asked.

"The same way that orange fits your personality." Haku told him then walked out leaving Naruto in a confused state.

(break)

Ino looked at the antidotes that was in front of her and hesitated before picking one up, "Wrong, everyone is now dead how do you feel killing all of your friends?" Anko asked.

"This is not fair, I can't concentrate with you right there yelling nonsense in my ear." Ino complained.

"How many times do I have to go over this, no matter what happens in the outside world, when dealing with poisons you have to be able to shut everything out, do you think you will have time to concentrate in the middle of a war and you need to find out what type of poison is killing your friends then come up with an antidote before it wipe everyone out?" Anko asked.

"But I'm not in a war and no ones life is in danger, I'm training." Ino countered.

Anko looked at her, "Really is that how you feel?" she asked then grabbed one of the poisons and drunk it before grabbing all the other poisons and antidotes and putting in them in a bag, "Now find the antidote or I will die." she told her throwing her the bag.

"Are you serious?" Ino asked in shock.

"Time is ticking, I can already feel myself starting to sweat and grow hot." Anko told her. Ino panicked while dumping everything out the bag and scrambling around for the correct antidote.

(break)

Anko slowly opened her eyes and found that she was in a hospital. Slowly she sat up, "Don't move you was poisoned." the nurse said.

"I know, where is the blond haired blue eyed girl that brought me here?" Anko asked.

"She went to the bathroom, mind if I ask how you got poisoned, its rare that someone gets poisoned around here?" the nurse asked.

Anko shrugged, "I poisoned myself." she said.

"How?" the nurse asked confused.

"I drunk a bottle of poison." Anko answered as if it was common sense.

"Why?" the nurse asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Anko asked.

"Because I'm a nurse and its my job to find out how our patients became hospitalized." the nurse answered as if it was common sense.

"Fine, I'm a ninja and my field is poisons and assassinations, I was training my apprentice." Anko said.

"That was reckless if you ask me, you should be dead." the nurse said.

"Its a risk that comes with the job." Anko said.

Ino opened the door and Anko looked at her, "What did we learn?" she immediately asked.

"That your psycho." Ino answered.

Anko laughed, "Yes that is something to learn if you didn't already know, but what did you learn from your test?" she asked.

"That I do know what I'm supposed to do, I just have trouble putting what I practice into real life." Ino answered.

Anko thought this over, "Maybe its not you who is making the mistake but me." she said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Well I spent the last year lecturing you on poisons, how to create them, how to diagnose them, how to identify them,and how to create antidotes for them, but your still having trouble putting what you already know into actual situations unless forced to." Anko told her.

"So what do we do?" Ino asked.

"The easiest is to change the way your trained." Anko told her.

"Whats wrong with how I'm trained, its working so far I know a lot more about poisons then I could have ever hoped." Ino told her.

"Yes, but I'm teaching you the way I thought you would learn best, its obvious that you don't learn by being lectured but by doing, so for now on your going to put everything you learned into use everyday by creating your own poisons and antidotes." Anko told her.

(break)

Jiraiya looked over the scroll detailing the mission, "Who is the target?" he asked.

"I don't know who the target is exactly, just that she is very powerful." the man said.

"Why should I take this mission, I am a very busy person and don't have time to play cat and mouse with you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Look we have been fighting for years, if you can do this it will cut off the support they are receiving and we can end the fighting." the man said.

"What do you two think" Jiraiya asked.

The man looked around Jiraiya and saw Naruto and Haku who was standing there with masks over their faces, "It would give us something to do besides training." Haku said.

"I just want to kick someones ass." Naruto said.

"Will you do it?" the man asked.

"This better be worth my time." Jiraiya said and walked out.

"So when will we go kill the old hag?" Naruto asked.

"We leave immediately, get ready." Jiraiya said.

Naruto and Haku walked away from Jiraiya, "Finally some action." Naruto said in excitement.

"I must admit it is good to finally have someone I can cut loose on." Haku said.

The two looked in the windows of the various stores as they walked passed, "Hey look at those." Naruto said pointing to two katana's that was in a unique weapons shop window.

Haku stopped and looked at the items, "Never seen a katana like those." he said.

"Want to go try them out?" Naruto asked.

"Sure why not." Haku said as they entered the shop.

"Welcome is there anything I can do to help you?" the shop keeper asked.

"Yes we was wondering about those katana's." Naruto said.

"Oh the ice katana and wind katana, they are quite unique and from what I understand are one of the only five created." the shop keeper said.

"How much are they?" Naruto asked.

"We don't have time for this, we have a mission remember." Haku said.

"Hey I want that wind katana, I'm a wind user it would work great with my element." Naruto said.

(break)

Naruto and Haku stood in the middle of the road completely motionless. Naruto was wearing a standard ninja pants that was orange, he had on an orange mesh shirt, over the outfit he had an orange cloak that went down to the ground, he had his newly bought katana on his back over his right shoulder, he also was wearing his black mask that was framed by his growing blond bangs. Haku was wearing a standard Kiri ninja outfit except it was completely white, over the outfit he had an orange cloak that went down to the ground, he had his newly bought katana on his back over his left shoulder, he was wearing a white mask. Both wore black protection gloves with a metal plate on the back. As the wind blew the bottom of their cloak flew open then immediately closed as the wind stopped. Naruto's hair withstood gravity in a messy fashion, while Haku's hair went straight down reaching the middle of his back.

As they stood two kunoichi's walked up and stopped a few feet away from them. One of the ninja's was wearing a light purple jacket that went to the ground, with a katana on her back over her right shoulder , she had on a black mask, and had long hair. The second ninja was wearing a black chinese shirt that stopped a six inches above her belly button, black princess gloves, black baggy pants that stopped six inches above her ankles, and black boots, her hair was tied up in two buns with poisoned senbons, the top of her black mask was partially covered by her, on her back was two katana's in an X with a staff over them, on her left arm on her bicep just above where her gloves stopped was a small poisoned dagger, on either hip she had 2 scrolls, on her lower back was a huge scroll.

Naruto and Haku looked at the second ninja and all the weapons, "This is going to be painful." Naruto whispered. Haku just nodded in agreement.

"Is there a reason your preventing us from continuing on this road?" the first ninja asked in a demanding female voice.

"You two will go no further down this path, turn back and we wont have to hurt you." Haku said.

The second pulled the large scroll off her back, "I don't think you understand, move or we will kill you." she said opening her scroll.

Both Naruto and Haku grabbed their katana's. Naruto's katana immediately was surrounded by wind as it was coming out its sheath. Haku's katana immediately started to freeze. "Lets settle this." Naruto said and vanished.

He was met by the first kunoichi who pulled out her katana as well. While they was testing each other out, Haku immediately went on the defense as the second kunoichi started her first assault with her many weapons. To Haku's surprise she wasn't just throwing weapons at him in a random pattern, he quickly found himself within a circle of weapons, with the kunoichi standing ready with one of the many weapons she threw, a very long chained scythe with a spike on the other end. She was spinning it waiting for him to make a move.

Naruto was faring better in a battle of evenly matched skills with a katana, "We can do this all day, its clear that neither has the advantage over the other." he said.

"You do not want to fight me in a taijutsu or ninjutsu battle." the kunoichi warned him.

"Don't underestimate me." Naruto growled out and kicked her away before putting his katana back into its place.

"I warned you." the kunoichi sighed before vanishing and attacking with an open palm.

Haku was breathing hard as his opponent was running in a circle around him, he followed her movements before sending a trail of ice from his katana towards the spot in front of him making his opponent stop before she hit the ice and was frozen in place. Haku faced her then ran at her with his katana frozen and ready to freeze her. The kunoichi pulled out one of her katana's and it immediately grew a flame on it and she ran at him.

Naruto punched at the kunoichi and she blocked while sending her chakra into his arm making it useless. Naruto jumped back in surprise, "Your a Hyuuga?" he asked in surprise.

"Close enough." she told him before attacking again.

"Hey wait." Naruto said frantically while jumping further away from her.

"What now?" she asked annoyed.

"We both serve the same kage." he said while pulling off his mask.

"Naruto-kun?" the kunoichi asked in surprise.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

She took her mask off and smiled before crashing her lips onto his. They was interrupted by the sound of an explosion and looked at the other two, "Tenny you ok?" Hinata asked.

Tenten looked at her as the smoke cleared, it was clear that she wasn't done with her opponent, but that quickly changed, "Naruto!" she exclaimed and vanished before crushing him in the sisterly hug only she could give, "Have you grown taller?" she teased.

"Ha ha very funny." Naruto said.

Haku looked at Naruto and the girl he was currently holding, "I'm guessing that is that Hinata girl you kept talking about, who is the other?" he asked quickly putting a face to her name.

"Yup and that's one of my best friends Tenten." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well hello nice to meet you, I'm Haku." he said.

"Just so you know, I won that battle." Tenten said immediately.

"I did tell you that she is the most competitive person you will ever meet?" Naruto asked.

"Yea." Haku answered.

Jiraiya walked up to them while writing something, "Hinata, Tenten why are you here?" he asked.

"We came here to tell Xai about Tsunade-sensei coming here on behalf of Snow country to end the fighting." Hinata informed him.

"Really, well lets go." Jiraiya said and led the 4 back to Frost country.

"So how has training been?" Hinata asked as she held Naruto tightly around his waist and her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Good, learned a lot of stuff." Naruto said.

"So your the Hyuuga who hates Hyuuga's?" Haku asked.

"Yes." Hinata said nicely, he was new he didn't know not to mention Hyuuga around her yet unless you was referring to Hanabi.

"Why would a Hyuuga hate Hyuuga's?" Haku asked.

"Haku stop with the Hyuuga stuff." Naruto warned.

"I'm curious, you wouldn't tell me about it, and if we are going to be friends I think I should know so I can know who to stay away from." Haku countered.

"Trust me Haku, when it comes to them, stay away or Hinata-chan will be your enemy." Naruto told him.

"Still don't she have a mother Hyuuga, sister Hyuuga, brother Hyuuga, or father Hyuuga?" Haku asked.

"Your to curious for your own good." Tenten told him.

"Well I think its stupid to hate your entire family." Haku said.

Hinata started to squeeze tighter on Naruto trying to control herself, "Haku please drop it." Naruto practically begged him.

"Haku somethings is not for everyone to know." Jiraiya told him.

(break)

Anko looked on as Ino quickly went through the flowers in front of her and made a poison and an antidote. She turned to Anko, "How did I do?" she asked.

Anko looked at the poison and antidote, "I will make a poison expert out of you no time." she said with a smile.

(break)

Deep inside a cave with absolutely no natural light stood a shinobi dressed in a long black cloak with red clouds on it. His blue partner, who was dressed the same, looked at him, "When are we going after the kid?" he asked.

The first ninja looked at him with his Sharingan, "We are waiting on Leader-sama to give us our official order." he said.

There was a shimmer of light as a figure appeared in a rainbow of color, "Itachi and Kisame, your target is the eight-tailed jinchuuriki." the figure said.

"I thought we was supposed to bring the nine-tailed jinchuuriki?" Kisame asked.

"It would be foolish to send you two after him when your clearly stronger then everyone else, your needed to bring in the eight-tailed because both of your abilities will be able to negate his ability to use his demon's chakra." the figure said.

"Leader-sama do you have any information on the eight-tailed jinchuuriki, all the information I have is on the eight-tailed jinchuuriki." Itachi asked.

"Yes, he lives in Kumo, he is the younger brother of the Raikage, he has a team that just became chuunin's, but becareful because they are very powerful for their age especially the brother and sister, he has complete control over his demon." the figure said.

"Thank you Leader-sama, we will be on our way." Itachi said.

"I'm curious who will you send after the nine-tailed jinchuuriki?" Kisame asked.

"Kakuzu and Hidan will go after him, Sasori will go after the two-tailed jinchuuriki, while Deidara fo after the one-tailed jinchuuriki." the figure said.

(break)

Orochimaru walked out of his hideout and saw Sasuke he had the special sound outfit, except it was open in the front showing his shirtless upper body, he also had his kusanagi attached to his lower back. He had a Chidori in his hand, "Sasuke enough, come inside we have something to go over." he said.

Sasuke looked back at Oqochimaru with his Sharingan before the Chidori died out and he walked into the hideout.

They walked into a meeting hall with a bunch of people, most who Sasuke didn't know or want to know, "I have decided to create another team, this one will be called 'Snake' it will include Sasuke as the leader, the other members will be Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu." he said.

"Whats the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked clearly not pleased with this new team.

"The meaning is to remind people that Oto is not to be forgotten, Konoha thinks that attacking at the chuunin exams was the end of us, that was just phase one of my plan to destroy them. Also we need to remind Atatsuki that we are a threat." Orochimaru said.

"Itachi is part of Akatsuki." Sasuke said.

"Yes, you will get your chance at him soon enough, but don't forget that Hinata girl, she beat up easily during the chuunin exams and will be a bigger threat now." Orochimaru.

(break)

Shizune looked over the work Sakura just finished, "This is not good." she said.

"What do you mean, did I get to many wrong?" Sakura asked worried that she got something wrong.

"No you answered them all correct." Shizune told her.

"So whats wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Whats wrong is the fact that your rapidly catching Hinata as the best apprentice I'm currently training, she takes her medics serious, and prides herself on being the best chuunin medic, the fact that your catching her so fast means that by this time next year you will have surpassed her and claimed the spot as the best chuunin medic." Tsunade said.

"Why is that so bad, I thought competition was good?" Sakura asked.

"Its bad because medics is the one thing that Hinata was previously unchallenged in, it was clear at an early stage that she would quickly outshine every other medic after her apprenticeship was over, now I may have to rethink my decision to name Hinata the future head of the hospital and on giving my title as best medic in the world to her." Tsunade told her. Sakura looked at her in confusion making Tsunade sigh, "It means that you will soon be the worlds greatest medic while Hinata has to settle for second best." she cleared for her.

"And we all know how Hinata takes being second best in anything." Shizune said.

"I'm sure Hinata will understand, I work hard at medics, unlike her its the only thing I seem to be good at." Sakura said in hope.

"I wish it will be that simple." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama we have to leave so we can make it to Frost country in time for the meeting." Shizune said.


	10. Chapter 10

**The One Who Changed It All**

_Chapter 10_

Hinata walked into the Hokage's tower mask on and ready for business. The last year of training for her was intense. She spent hours upon hours mastering everything she knew while trying to perfect her doujutsu. When she arrived she wasn't surprised to see Tenten and Hana already there. They each had black masks on differencing them from other ANBU's. Tsunade looked over them while nodding to herself. She looked over the reports of their training for the last 2 years, "you all are eligible for ANBU." she said.

"Yes Hokage-sama." they said in unison.

There was a soft knock before the door was opened, "shisho, Iruka has split the academy up into their teams." she said.

Hinata heard her voice and got irritated by it, 'I will not be passed up by her as best medic!' she declared in her head.

Tsunade nodded, "before you become ANBU's you three will be part of the new group of sensei's. This more then just being part of the new generation of jounin's, you are going to be evaluated on your leadership and how well you can prepare a team of subordinates for life. Here are the reports of your genin's." she said giving them each a folder and dismissing them.

(break)

Hinata, Tenten, and Hana walked into the classroom with their masks on. Hana stepped up first, "team 6 will be Ai and Aoi Nao," the twins got up and walked to the front of the class. Both had short white hair with bright green eyes and a tanto strapped to their backs, "the final student is Sadao Shuji." Hana finished calling out. The boy who walked up was the tallest of the three and had a huge broadsword on his back. His hair was jet black and his eyes was obsidian.

Hinata stepped up next, "team 8 will consist of Hanabi Hyuuga, Hayate Gekkou, and Nawaki Senji?" she said in confusion of the last two, she never heard of these children. Hayate looked exactly like his father, except without the sick look he often had, he also had a katana strapped to his back. Nawaki had a perfectly round face with short spiky hair that was light brown. Actually it reminded her of Naruto's hair. He also had a katana strapped to his back.

Tenten looked up from her folders, "team 9 will consist of Aiki, Aiko, Aimi Ume." she called out. The triplets each got up and skipped down to their new sensei. Each had long white hair and dark red eyes. Tenten sighed when she looked t them, 'I need away to differentiate them apart' she thought.

"For team 7 will be Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon and you will meet your sensei at Ichiraku ramen; team 8 will be Ichiro Yamanaka, Shikanu Nara, and Choma Akimichi and you will meet your sensei at Amaguriama." Iruka told them.

(break)

3 ninjas in training was sitting waiting on their sensei to wake up. The newest member of the group a green haired female looked at the blond, "To-To-kun are you sure they will accept me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course they will Fu, unlike Waterfall village, Konoha will not turn their back on those who need help." Naruto assured her.

"But I have the seven-tailed demon sealed in me." she told him.

"I have the nine-tailed demon, trust me Fu, they will love you, your so loveable." Naruto told her with a smile.

They heard a moan before they saw Jiraiya's head poke out of his tent, "is there anymore fish?" he asked through a yawn.

"Sure is Jiraiya-sensei, want me to get you some?" Fu asked happily.

"Yes thank you Fu," Jiraiya then shot Naruto a look "why can't you have the respect she has?"

Naruto smiled at him, "because your Ero-sennin." he declared.

Jiraiya groaned as Fu giggled, "here you go Jiraiya-sensei." she said handing him the food.

"Get packed I want to be back in Konoha within 2 hours." he said.

(break)

Anko looked over at Ino as she packed up her last few poisons and antidotes she created. Anko didn't want to admit it to anyone, but training Ino in her fields of expertise was a lot of fun and assured her that she will always have an heir even if she never had any kids. Ino looked at her and smiled once she finished packing, "shisho where are we going now?" she asked.

Anko just smiled, she loved when Ino called her that, "home." she told her.

(2 hours later)

Jiraiya led his charges up to the village and was surprised to meet up with Anko and Ino, "so whose the two new kids?" Anko asked.

"Haku and Fu, Haku is someone that Naruto knew from a previous mission and Fu, well we kind of saved her and she has been with us ever sense." Jiraiya told her.

"Oh wow this place is so big!" Fu exclaimed once she saw the village.

Naruto grinned, "yes if you think its big now wait until you get inside it, it will take you weeks to learn where everything is."

"You will be my guide right To-To-kun?" Fu asked cheerfully.

"Of course, but first you need to meet my friends, my mom, and granny Tsunade." Naruto told her.

"To-To-kun who is the blond she keeps looking at me?" Fu asked.

"Who Ino-chan she is super nice once you get to know her, its Hina-chan you have to worry about." Naruto told her.

Fu nodded thinking, "that's your girlfriend right, the one who hates the Hyuuga's?" she asked.

"Yup." Naruto told her.

"You think she will like me?" Fu asked.

"Brats were here." Jiraiya told them.

"Brother we need to talk, now." Ino finally said.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked following her away from the others.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Ino asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

Naruto thought, "no why?" he asked.

"Why is that girl so familiar with you, your not cheating on Hinata-chan are you?" Ino asked while glaring at him.

"What no, Ino how could you think that?" Naruto asked while waving his arms in front of him.

"Oh how could I think that, 'To-To-kun this, To-To-kun that, To-To-kun is so funny, To-To-kun is so brave, To-To-kun will they like me'" Ino said in her best Fu impression , which sounded exactly just like the girl.

"Ino-chan nothing is going on I promise, we just connect." Naruto said.

Ino raised an eyebrow at him, "connect?" she asked clearly needing an elaboration.

"She is the seven-tailed jinchuuriki, we saved her from Akatsuki a year ago and she has been with us since, we became good friends nothing more." Naruto explained.

"Well you better make sure she realize that your relationship is purely friendship and nothing more." Ino said.

"She knows, she never had any friends." Naruto said.

Ino nodded, "lets catch up with them." she said.

As they walked back to the group Naruto looked at Ino, "you know, you and Fu act alike." he said.

Jiraiya clapped his hands before Ino could say anything, "well troops on to see our friendly Hokage." he said.

Naruto pointed to the biggest building in the village, "see that building Fu, that's the Hokage's tower." he said.

"Race you there." Fu said before taking off laughing loudly.

"Cheater!" Naruto yelled before he was gone also.

"Just what I need, another Naruto." Anko said as she watched them run off.

"Fu is actually pleasant to be around, she is very respectful to those who she respects." Jiraiya said.

"How can anyone respect you?" Anko asked.

"Jiraiya-sama is very worthy of his respect." Sophia said walking up to them.

Anko rolled her eyes, "your only saying that because he can beat your brother."

Sophia shrugged, "maybe, but I have a lot of respect for Jiraiya-sama for more reasons then that."

"As much as I like to hear why people respect me, we need to go meet Tsunade before the brats do something to get themselves killed." Jiraiya said.

(break)

Hinata was walking with her newly appointed genin team. Each genin had on a white mask that she bought and instructed them on how and when to wear it. Each mask had a animal face on it. Gekkou Hayate wore a cat mask, Nawaki Senju wore a slug mask, and Hanabi Hyuuga wore an eagle mask. As they walked Hinata saw a glimpse of orange, "Naruto-kun." she whispered and sped up her walk into a run with her genin's trying to keep up.

Naruto and Fu stopped just in front of the Hokage's tower laughing, "I won To-To-kun." Fu declared.

"You cheated." Naruto laughed.

Fu stuck her tongue out at him playfully, "all is fair in a race with a jinchuuriki." she told him.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked before he jumped at her and started to tickle her.

"Ahahaha To-To-kun stop, I can't breath." she laughed out.

"Not until you admit to cheating." he said laughing while he tickled her sides.

Before she could say anything Naruto was thrown off her and held against the tower by a indigo haired kunoichi wearing a black mask. Fu jumped up in alarm ready to attack, "let go of To-To-kun!" she yelled.

"So this is what you been doing in the time you was gone Naruto-kun? When was you going to tell me?" she asked in a voice that sounded hurt.

The was tackled off a stunned Naruto by Fu who pinned her down and looked at her with dark green eyes, "do not attack To-To-kun again or I will kill you." she threatened.

"Fu enough!" Jiraiya's voice boomed through the air with authority.

Fu got off her and stepped back, but didn't take her eyes off the masked kunoichi who attacked her best friend.

Tsunade appeared in the door way, "what the hell is going on out here?" she demanded.

"Not here in your office." Jiraiya said seriously.

Tsunade looked at him then nodded, "follow me." she said and led them to her office. Once everyone was in her office Tsunade sat on her desk and looked over everyone, "remove your mask." she told Hinata. Hinata quickly took off her mask, "now who wants to start?" she asked.

"I will." Naruto said quickly.

"Ok from the beginning." Tsunade instructed him.

"When me and Ero-sennin left the village for training we stopped at Wave. While there I met up with Haku, who I thought died on my first 'C' ranked mission, he was saved by a passing medic and they healed him so he joined us. About a year later we heard about Akatsuki attacking jinchuuriki for the demons we carry, we found them when they was attacking a jinchuuriki, we kind of saved her, but I think it was more that they saw Ero-sennin and decided he was to dangerous by himself and with two jinchuuriki they would be better off getting back up," Naruto shrugged at this part not really knowing why they just left "the jinchuuriki we saved was Fu, she has been with us ever since and we became close friends as she helped me learn to control Kyuubi a little better and I gave her someone who could relate to what she was going through. That leads us to what just happened, me and Fu raced to the tower and she was teasing me because she won so I started to tickle her, Hinata-chan saw this and thought, well I don't know what she thought really." he finished confused.

Tsunade looked at Hinata, "well Hokage-sama I just, um, I guess I was jealous." she whispered.

Tsunade sighed and looked at Jiraiya, "is everything he said true?" she asked.

"Everything was correct, also Akatsuki has already captured the five-tailed and six-tailed jinchuuriki's and if we didn't show up when we did they would have had the seven-tailed jinchuuriki also." Jiraiya told her.

Tsunade nodded and went to sit in her chair, "Hinata your genin's are waiting for you in the lobby so your dismissed, Naruto and Ino these are the files of the genin's you will be in charge of." she said handing them the folders and dismissing them. Naruto took the file with a huge grin, he finally get to show he could be a leader and a good on. Tsunade looked at Fu and Haku, "what to do with you two?" she asked herself.

"They both are just as strong as Naruto, Fu has control over her demon that Naruto can only dream of having and Haku can use hyouton." Jiraiya told her.

"Ok so they should be listed as tokubetsu jounin?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya thought, "that could work for now, at least until they become more rounded." he told her.

(break)

Naruto walked to Ichiraku where he was supposed to meet his team. He put his mask back on since his off time was now officially over. Moving the flap he walked in and saw three genin hopefuls look back at him, "are you our sensei?" one of the masked.

He pulled out three masks a monkey, a hare, and a sloth. He mentally laughed as he watched them, "the Hokage's grandson gets the monkey, the big haired girl get the hare, and snot boy gets the sloth." he said.

"Hey my name is Konohamaru not 'Hokage's grandson'." he yelled jumping on the stool he was sitting on.

"So 5 bowls of miso ramen?" Ayame asked.

"Yes thank you Ayame-chan." Naruto said smiling behind his mask.

Ayame walked into the kitchen shaking her head at her brother, 'he never knows when to be serious' she thought, "sure don't mention it shinobi-san." she told him.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Konohamaru yelled.

"You say something?" Naruto asked him.

The female giggled at him. Ayame came back with the ramen, "here you go shinobi-san." she said.

"Thank you Ayame-chan." he said before he started to eat after passing one bowl to his genin's. He noticed they was looking at him, "you not going to eat?" he asked.

They looked at their food then back to see him already finished, "how did you eat all that without taking out your mask?" Konohamaru demanded.

Naruto laughed remembering him trying to catch Kakashi with his mask down while he ate, "Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon from this moment on your past life doesn't matter, you are ninjas of Konohagakure and are at the Godaime Hokage disposal and will gladly accept any mission she assigns to this team, even if the mission means certain death," he them looked at each of them as they looked nervous by the thought of death, "do you accept this?" he asked.

The three looked at each other, "we do, we will train hard and protect Konohagakure until our dying breath." they said.

"Good you three are now team 7." Naruto said taking off his mask and smiling.

"Naruto your our sensei?" Konohamaru asked in excitement.

"Yup, I was also surprised that granny Tsunade made me a sensei." Naruto said.

"If you think you was surprised, you should have been there when she told me." a voice said.

Naruto immediately recognized the voice, "mom." he said getting up and hugging her.

She hugged him back, "give them the old Uzumaki training I put you through, it will toughen them up." she said.

"I will make them into the strongest genin team since ero-sannin and granny Tsunade was a team." Naruto said.

(break)

Ino walked into Amaguriama restaurant and immediately thought of her teammates, Choji and Shikamaru. Shaking her heads she walked up to the table with the genin's sitting at it and groaned in annoyance, "Ichiro, Shikanu, and Choma are you my genin's?" she asked.

"Ino is that you?" Ichiro asked as he jumped on her followed by Shikanu and Chozo.

"Get off of me this instant!" Ino demanded as they knocked her to the ground.

"Sorry sister." Ichiro said sheepish.

"Its sensei." Ino told them.

"This is going to be weird, calling Ino-chan sensei." Choma said.

"Just take your masks and lets go." she said putting the mask on the table and walking away.

Shikanu grabbed the deer mask, Ichiro grabbed the boar mask, and Choma grabbed the butterfly mask. Choma looked like his older brother Choji while Ichiro looked like their father. Shikanu looked like her mother Yoshino and her goal was to prove she wasn't as lazy as her older brother Shikamaru, no matter what her mother said.

They walked into the Hokage's office, "is there a problem Ino?" Tsunade asked.

Ino glared at her, "why did you make me their sensei?" she asked motioning to her genin.

"You don't want to be their sensei?" Tsunade asked innocently.

"Why did you pick me and not Choji or Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

Tsunade shrugged, "while they are talented, Shikamaru is to lazy and Choji is to soft, they need someone who can give them the tough love they need." she told her.

"You don't want to be our sensei sister?" Ichiro asked.

Ino sighed, "your pure evil!" she said to Tsunade before walking out the door, "be at training ground 10 tomorrow at 10." she told them.

The three ran out side with Ino following, "sister can we go see mom?" Ichiro asked.

Ino smiled sadly at him, "I haven't seen her in over 2 years." she said.

"See you later Ichiro and Ino." Choma and Shikanu said.

(break)

Hinata walked into the Uchiha compound and was surprised to find Ku attacking Naruto relentlessly trying to figure out everything he learned and if he mastered what she told him to. She watched for awhile before Naruto was sent flying back by a kick Ku placed on his left cheek, "enough Naruto." Ku said as she straightened out her clothes.

Naruto sat up on the ground while rubbing his cheek, "that hurts mom." he informed her.

"Well next time don't get kicked, I told you I'm not pulling my attacks on you anymore." Ku told him while smiling at him.

"To-To-kun!" they heard.

They turned to see Fu looking at them, "how did you get in here?" Hinata demanded.

"I was looking for To-To-kun and was able to sense him in here, so I came to him." Fu told her matching her tone.

"Well this is my compound and I did not give you permission to enter, so leave." Hinata told her.

Fu stood there not at all scared, "no." she simply told her before she started to walk towards Naruto.

"I said leave." Hinata said before she vanished and Fu was sent flying back.

"Your going to regret that." Fu promised before she sped towards Hinata.

Naruto appeared in front of Hinata, "Fu stop." he said softly to her.

Fu stopped not willing to attack Naruto, "why should I? She attacked me first?" she asked.

"Because this is Hinata-chan compound, she makes the rules and we have to follow and you can't just walk in here like you own the place." Naruto told her.

Fu crossed her arms over her chest and huffed while stomping on the ground, "fine." she said turning her head to the side.

"I don't need you to protect me." Hinata hissed at him.

"I know, but Fu is my friend and your my girlfriend, I don't want you to fighting." Naruto told her.

"Then make her apologize." Hinata told him.

"I'm not apologizing to you!" Fu stated still refusing to look at her.

"Fu please?" Naruto asked.

She sighed, "fine but only because To-To-kun asked me, sorry." she mumbled.

"Why exactly are you here?" Ku asked before Hinata could say anything else.

"The Hokage said we have to stay with Naruto for the next year, at which point we will be evaluated to see if we are loyal to the village and Hokage." someone else answered.

"How the hell did you get in my compound?" Hinata demanded glaring at Haku.

"The front door." he answered simply while shrugging.

"Hinata your the one who left the gate opened, so while I can understand that your made that they didn't knock and wait until they was let in, its also partly your fault they was able to get in so easily." Ku told her.

Hinata huffed not wanting to agree with that.

Naruto scratched his head while looking from his mom to Haku to Fu, "mom our apartment isn't big enough for all four of us."

Ku tapped her finger on her chin while thinking, "your right, this is a problem." she said while looking at Hinata.

Hinata sighed, "they can stay here, but they have to follow each and every rule I give them."

"Of course we will." Ku told her.

"I'm not worried about you two," she then glared at Fu, "you two are not to enter any building that I don't give you permission to, you will not bring anyone into my compound without my approval, you will only use the training grounds that we are currently in, once I close my gate to the compound no one will be able to enter or exit and all traps will activate at midnight, no roaming around my compound without one of us with you..." she was cut off.

"Hinata slow down, they just need a place to sleep and eat, they wont do anything or enter any place they are not supposed to." Ku said.

"Besides don't all these buildings have built in traps?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, but if any trap goes off, you will have to answer to me and I will not go easy." Hinata told them while activating her doujutsu.

"How do you have the byakugan and sharingan?" Fu asked confused.

"How do you think, I had a parent from each clan." Hinata told her as if she was stupid.

"Hinata, I need your help." Hanabi said walking up to them.

"Whats wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Why didn't you yell at her?" Fu demanded to know.

"Father if trying to arrange a marriage with someone from Kumo." Hanabi told her.

"Hanabi there is nothing Hinata can do about that." Ku told her.

"So I have to marry that fat boy who was at the compound?" Hanabi asked in horror.

"Not if I have a say in it." Hinata said.

"What will you do?" Hanabi asked.

"Don't worry, go back to your compound, you need to play the part of loyal heir, leave everything else to me." Hinata said.

Once Hanabi left she turned to the others, "what exactly will you do?" Naruto asked.

"Convince him that he doesn't want to marry my sister, and if that don't work, I can always make him disappear." Hinata told him.

"You can't go within 100 feet of the Hyuuga compound." Ku reminded her.

"I can't but.." she was cut off.

"I don't want to hear this because I will have to stop you if its something bad, so I'm leaving." Ku said and popped away in a burst of smoke.

"Ok so whats the plan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at Haku, "want to prove yourself?" she asked.

"Why would I need to prove myself to you?" he asked.

"I'm letting you live in my compound." Hinata reminded.

"Fine." Haku gave in.

Hinata smiled, "I need you to go and find out everything you can about this guy, use any method you want to."

"What exactly am I looking for?" he asked.

"Try and get him to tell you why he wants to marry my sister." Hinata told her.

"What do I do after I find out what I need?" Haku while thinking of ways to get the information from him.

"Fu will then come in and try and coax him out of the marriage, try and get him to at least show interest in you." Hinata told her.

Fu looked uncomfortable with that, "I don't want to do that." she said.

"Why, it should be easy?" Hinata asked.

"Because I don't feel comfortable tricking someone into falling for me, I don't even know how to do that." she said.

Hinata looked at her doubting what she said, "how do you not know how to make someone fall for you, every kunoichi learns that at some point in their training?" she asked.

"I wasn't trained until I met Jiraiya-sensei." Fu admitted.

"How did you learn the things you know?" Naruto asked.

"I stole scrolls from the village I was from." Fu she said shrugging.

"I think I can get Kurenai-sensei or Sophia-sensei to teach you." Hinata told her.

"What if that don't work?" Naruto asked.

"Then me and you will make him disappear." Hinata told him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "we kill him?"

"No, kidnap him and hold him hostage until a few days after the arranged marriage." Hinata said.

"That wont be for years, right?" Naruto asked.

"No, with Hanabi being heir, she needs a potential husband soon so they can start to bond." Hinata told him.

"Are clans always like that?" Naruto asked.

"Only if your the heir, the rest gets to get married when ever they want." Haku informed him.


End file.
